Gravity falls- WAIT WHAT!
by PepCVina
Summary: I've always thought Gravity Falls was just a TV show. That was my first mistake. If I had known the evil, diabolical things that had actually- Oh who the heck cares? I'm in Gravity Falls! WHAT THE HELL! [DISCONTINUED, BUT A SLIGHTLY SIMILAR REWRITTEN VERSION CURRENTLY UP AND ONGOING]
1. Katy Jackson

**Yello!**

**Me: 'ELLO PEOPLEE!**

**Mabel: Nice introduction!**

**Dipper: Umm…are you okay?**

**Me: ME?! OH I'm JUST FI- **

**Wendy: You're holding down the Caps Lock.**

**Me" OH! *ahem* Sorry about that. Let's start this over. Hey guys! My dangerous, crazy dimension of rainbows, bananas and unicorns (aka my mind) has decided to come up with this story! The idea suddenly came to me in the shower (no lie) and I decided to write it down! Hope you enjoy! Dipper please say the disclaimer.**

**Dipper: Yeah, yeah. This crazy girl does not own Gravity Falls or any of the show's occupants.**

**Me: Yup! I only own Katy!**

**Katy: Hey no one owns me but myse-**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Well this isn't crazy at all….

"Oh my god! It's Bill Cipher! This is not a drill!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Sydney spun around, her brown beady eyes flickering crazily around. "Where?! Where?!"

I put my hand up to my mouth and stifled a chortle but it was too late. "Your face!" I laughed. My eyes closed shut and a couple tears squinted through as I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Oh man, priceless! I should have brought my camera!"

"Speaking of which…" I mumbled. I quickly grabbed my camera from my bag and snapped a picture of my best friend's face, her eyes bulging, her mouth frowning as she was starting to realize what I just did. "Scrap book opportunity!"

"Katy!" She shouted in anger, still shaken from the prospect that Bill was actually here.

"Jeez Syd, If I had known that's how you would've reacted, I would've done that _much _sooner," I snickered. Her face turned red as I continued. "I don't know why you're scared of him anyway. He's a yellow, floating triangle with a top hat!"

She stopped fuming at that comment and shivered. "You don't find him creepy at all? He's a freaking dream demon! He can enter your subconscious and destroy your mind! He's the most dangerous being in Gravity Falls!"

"He wears a _bowtie._"

She sighed and shook her head. "There's no reasoning with you is there?" (**A/N Bowties are cool. If you know what I mean fellow Whovians. ;) **

I grinned. "Nope! Now let's get this marathon started!" I turned off the lights and we both plopped down on the sofa in front of the TV. You see, since the summer started, my bf Sydney and I have been having major marathons every Saturday. Meaning, we would sit down and watch one of our favourite TV shows starting at six o' clock, until whenever we fell asleep. Once, we watched Naruto for 45 straight hours before our eyelids betrayed us. Last Saturday it was Doctor Who, this time it was going to be Gravity Falls.

"I am so going to beat you this time around Kitty!" I cringed at the nickname before smirking myself.

"Bring it on snooze face. If I recall, I stayed up approximately thirty two seconds after you fell asleep in our last marathon," I held up our box of videotapes for evidence. Did I mention that we videoed every marathon? Just in case any of us lied about who fell asleep first.

She rolled her eyes at me and I grinned before turning on the television and putting the first episode of Gravity Falls in the DVD player. Did I mention we were watching all the episodes, plus the TV shorts and all the other episodes that weren't in the series? (Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Mabel's Scrapbook, Mabel's Guide to Life, etc) I grabbed a handful of microwave popcorn from our HUGE bowl and prepared for a long night.

**Fifteen hours later**

"Ugh," I muttered as I felt my eyes water. All those Saturdays without sleep must be catching up with me. I looked to my side to see Syd snoring away peacefully. I chuckled softly before snuggling up next to her and slowly falling asleep.

Well….almost falling sleep.

The TV unexpectedly flashed a bright blue, blinding my eyes. My mouth fell open as colours started swirling on the screen, a pulling force suddenly dragging me towards it.

"H-Hey!" I shouted, my tired eyes opening in alarm. I suddenly wasn't so tired anymore! My fingers dug into the cushion as I held on for my life to the sofa.

"AAAHH!" I was flat out screaming now. Papers, pencils and other light objects were flying around as a fierce wind started up in the room. My hair whipped around my face as I struggled to keep my grip. The dresser fell over, as the chaos in the room continued.

"Sydney!" I cried out, looking at the still sleeping brunette next to me. The hell? I know she's a heavy sleeper, but even she would have been woken up in all this commotion! No…something must be keeping her unconscious. But what?

I didn't get to ponder that thought anymore as my arms finally gave out. With a final scream, my body was forcefully sucked into the TV. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Sydney's innocently sleeping face.

**Me: And that's it! Let me know if you like this story!**

**Grunkle Stan: Please, no one likes this-**

**Me: You shut up you old geezer!**

**Stan: What!?**

**Me: *chuckles nervously* Ha ha…Review so Stan won't kill me!**


	2. New Addition

**Yello!**

**Me: Hello again my fellow fanfiction-ers! (Is that even a word?)**

**Mabel: Anything is possible!**

**Me: Hell yeah! **

***They both high-five***

**Dipper: *face palms* I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me: Hey! We're not- Ah never mind. We totally are. Anyway, answer-review time!**

**RandomGirl: Thanks, I do try. *smiles***

**Rbvictor: Thank you! And thanks on the advice for Stan but sadly I don't own huge stacks of money as I am currently broke (I don't think I ever will actually) *sobs***

**Penny W. Lakshmi: Here's the next chapter! And again, I don't have any old lady perfume…. Lol! I totally do! *sprays Stan repeatedly* Die! Die! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Soos! The disclaimer!**

**Soos: Okay dude! She doesn't own us!**

**Dipper: Luckily. If she did, I would be slightly scared at what she would do to me…**

**Me: You better be! *eyes glint dangerously* ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: The Mystery Twins

I didn't know how long I'd been out. All I know is that when I woke up, my head was pounding like hell and my body ached all over. It was an effort to even move my fingers. I lay there for a while before mustering up the courage to crack open my eyelids.

I immediately regretted that decision.

The blinding light took me by surprise, burning my eyes and causing me to hiss in retaliation. After blinking repeatedly, my blue orbs became accustomed to the brightness and I began to slowly make sense of the blurred figures in front of me.

A pillow….

My eyebrows furrowed. Was I in bed? That's weird, I didn't remember going to bed. The last thing I remember was having the marathon… with Sydney…

A sudden barrage of memories assaulted my head and I shot up in shock. Oh my god! I got sucked into the TV! I groaned as I pressed my palm to my forehead. This headache just isn't letting up is it? I slowly swung my legs around to hang off the edge of the bed before letting my eyes survey the room I was in.

I was in an attic, the tell tale sloping roof was a sign. Plus there was a dusty smell floating around in the air. There were two other beds in the small space, a little ways off from mine. Something about this room seemed very familiar. Hmm…

I was taken from my thoughts when a knock sounded on the door. I jumped again before calming myself down.

"Come in," I said, trying to prevent the shake in my voice. The door opened and a man who looked to be in his fifties stepped in, scratching his back.

"Hey! You're up. Now get to work," He said.

"Umm…yes! Of course!" I said, trying to go with the flow. "And where would I be working…?" I trailed off, trying not to at suspicious.

He eyed me for a second before shrugging. "Kids these days! I swear their memories are worse than mine. Why, the Mystery Shack of course!"

I blinked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT?!"

…**.**

**While back in the real world…**

Sydney's P.O.V.

I yawned as I slowly sat up, stretching my arms above my head. I rubbed my eyes for a bit before yawning again.

"Katy?" I asked, looking around. My eyes widened at the state of the room. Everywhere was a mess! It looked like a tornado had swept through here. I saw fingerprint indentations left on the couch. My mind instantly thought of the worse possible thing that could've happened. Oh my god, what if she was kidnapped?!

"Kate!" I shouted again, now worried. I shot up and ran around the house, checking the family room, the bathroom, and practically every other room in the building. There was no sign of her anywhere. I grabbed my cell and called her, nervously pacing the room.

"Come on, pick up pick up," I muttered.

"Hey!" She finally answered. I sighed in relief.

"Katy! Where are yo-"I started.

"It's me, Katy. I'm out doing something radical and crazy right now, so leave a message at the beep!"

I growled in frustration. Oh God, what am I supposed to do?! In case you're wondering where her parents were, Katy didn't have any. She only had Jason, her 23 year old brother who practically looked after her since she was born. I ran to his room and shook him till he woke.

"Huh? What is it Katy?" He mumbled, still gripping onto sleep.

"It's not Katy! It's Sydney!" I shouted. "And Katy's gone missing!" That immediately brought him to his senses.

"What?! You better not be joking Sydney," He growled darkly.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I shouted in panic. He got out of bed and we both scrambled around.

"What do we do?!" I asked him.

"If she's not home in another two hours, we call the police," He said calmly, though I knew this was affecting him as much as it was affecting me. This was his _sister _here. I sat down in the couch with my palms over my face. Think Sydney! What to do…

Suddenly an idea came to my mind. "The recorder!" I shouted.

"What recorder?" Jason asked.

"The recorder we always use to film our marathons," I explained while taking the video cam from off the desk. "Maybe it'll show something relating to why Katy's gone missing!"

Jason wasted no time sitting next to me as I replayed the tape. The first thing it showed was Katy and I settling down to watch the TV. I fast forwarded it until I saw myself fall asleep. Katy was still awake, but barely holding on. She glanced to the side and saw me snoring, which caused a soft smile to spread across her face. She snuggled up to me and closed her eyes to go to sleep as well.

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed from the TV, making her shoot up in confusion. A wind started up in the room, whipping everything around.

"Hey!" She shouted then started screaming, holding on to the couch. She screamed my name but I was still sleeping. The light flashed again and the last thing we saw was Katy being sucked into the TV before the video cam screen went blank.

Jason and I sat still from the shock.

"Are you serious," he whispered. My mouth was still open. Our eyes simultaneously drifted towards the TV. I got up and slowly walked towards it, knocking the screen. Nothing happened so I walked towards the DVD player and took out the DVD. What I saw made me recoil in shock.

"Jason! Look at this!" I called. He came running over to me and I showed him the DVD. The DVD used to have Dipper and Mabel's picture on it, Mabel grinning away, while Dipper held the journal in his hand. The only thing different was that there was now a third person. She had medium length black hair with icy blue eyes. She was standing beside Dipper with her hand ruffling his hair while she held up a peace sign.

"Katy," Jason mumbled.

"Oh Katy," I said. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

**Me: Hey! Sorry this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Wendy: it's cool dude.**

**Me: Thanks. Remember, reviews keep me writing! *grins* Review!**


	3. Tourist Trapped

**Yello!**

**Me: Hi…**

**Dipper: Why so down?**

**Me: I only got two reviews for the last chapter *goes into emo corner***

**Stan: Yes! So that means you'll stop writing this story right?**

**Me: *Bounces back up* Nope! Those two review s are what keeps me going!**

**Stan: Oh man…**

**Me: Answer-review time!**

**Rbvictor: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Penny W. Lakshmi: Lol, I'm sure your the most famous out of all of them. Though not as famous as me! MUAHAHAHA!**

***ahem***

**Me: ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: This can't be real... can it?

"**Ah summer break**," Dipper started narrating. The screen went to a man grilling burgers while twins are running around beside him.

"So you want cheese on that hun?" He asked.

"Sure Hank!" His wife answered.

"**A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy**."

The camera stops at the huge billboard "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign.

"**Unless you're me."**

Mabel, Dipper and Katy crashed through the sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They were being chased by an unknown monster, knocking down trees. Mabel looked back.

"It's getting closer!"She shouted. The monster's hands try to catch the cart several times, but fail. The cart flies off a rock and lands roughly.

"**My name is Dipper**," Dipper said as the screen showed a close in of his face. "**The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel, and the girl grinning and laughing is Katy."** The screen showed Mabel holding a hand up to her mouth then showed Katy who looked like she was having the time of her life.

"**You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror,"** Dipper continued.

The monster threw a tree in their path.

"Look out!" Mabel cried.

The screen stopped with Mabel, Dipper and Katy screaming, their faces contorted comically.

"**Rest assured there's a perfectly logical explanation."**

Katy's P.O.V.

"This is so not possible," I said to myself as I fumbled to put on an outfit. Stan had left me a couple of minutes ago, telling me to get ready because his two kid relatives were coming to stay.

Wow. Wonder who _those_two kids were?

I had managed to tell Stan that I just had a bad headache and that's why I was acting so weird. But seriously.

What. The. Hell.

I had always dreamed about this kind of situation, or read about it on fanfiction. But deep down I hadn't expected it to actually…_happen._

Anyway like I said, I was putting on clothes. In my corner of the room there was a dresser, stashed with garments as if I had been living here for years. I had surveyed my stash before grinning. Dipper had his red shirt, vest and shorts, Mabel had her colourful sweaters and skirts, so why couldn't I have my own signature outfit?

My attire consisted of a jean jacket paired with a blue tank and baggy black shorts with a cream belt above the waist. (I don't do skirts) I had a star charm bracelet dangling loosely on my wrist along with knee-length black boots. My short black hair framed my face, random spikes flying everywhere. I quite liked my hair in this world actually. I hung my headphones around my neck and took one last look around the room before running out.

Grunkle Stan (I know he's not my great uncle, I just like calling him that) was waiting on me down stairs, tapping his foot on the floor. When he caught sight of me he sighed.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to wait all the way to the apocalypse till you came down. Now hurry up, our guests have just arrived," He ruffled my head roughly and I scowled trying to fix back my hair.

As we walked to the front door I observed the shack in all its glory, the eyeballs floating in jars, the question marks all over the place, the fake, weird merchandise. I could feel a fan girl scream bubbling its way up my throat but I forced it down. We stepped out the door and into the walk way where a bus had just driven up.

Two brunettes stepped out carrying suitcases and what looked to be camping gear. The girl was bouncing around, her colourful sweater in time with her colourful personality. The boy looked bored out of his life but still eager to see where they were.

"Welcome!" Stan shouted beside me and spread his arms out wide to show them the Mystery Shack just as the big red S in 'Shack' on the roof fell off. I slammed my palm to my forehead and sighed. We all walked back inside but I couldn't help but continue to stare at the twins. It took all of my will power not to glomp the both of them, Dipper especially.

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_

"You'll be sharing a room with Katy," Stan said patting me so hard on the back I stumbled forward. I scowled at him again before looking at the twins.

"Come on," I waved them forward as I led them up to the attic.

No P.O.V.

"**Let's rewind. It all began when our****parents****decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods,"**Dipper continued narrating**.**

_Cut to Mabel in the attic hanging up posters._

"This attic is amazing!" Mabel turned to Katy and Dipper holding up her hands. "Check out all my splinters!"

Katy's eye twitched. "Doesn't that hurt…?"

Dipper started at the goat bleating on his mattress.

"And there's a goat on my bed," He rose an eyebrow as the goat started gnawing on Mabel's sweater sleeve.

"Hey, friend. Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She laughed as Katy and Dipper wondered about her sanity.

"**My sister tended to look on the brighter side of things. Along with the girl our age, Katy."**

_Cut to Mabel rolling down a hill of grass._

"Yay! Grass!" Mabel shouted. Katy giggled and followed her example, the two bumping into each other at the end which made them burst into fits of laughter.

_A woodpecker pecked on Dipper's brown old hat._

"**But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings."**

_Stan suddenly popped up with a green monster mask._

"Boo!" He shouted.

"Ah!" Dipper screamed. Stan popped his mask off, laughing obnoxiously.

""**And then there was our great uncle Stan.**"

Stan continued to laugh then slapped his knee.

"**_That_********guy."**Stan started to cough and choke.

"*Cough* It was worth it." He said.

"**Our uncle transformed his house into a tourist trap he called 'The Mystery Shack'. The real mystery is why anyone came."**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Stan led people through the room. "Behold! The Sascrotch!"

_Cut to a stuffed ape looking creature wearing underwear. People got excited and chattered, snapping pictures. Cut to Dipper sweeping the wooden floor with a broom, Mabel and Katy standing beside him._

"**And guess who had to work there."**

Dipper sighed while sweeping. Katy put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Mabel was about to touch a head-sized eyeball when Stan slapped her hand away with his 8-Ball cane.

"No touching the merchandise!"

_Cut to Soos driving the Mystery Cart to the Mystery Shack._

"**It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day…"**

_Cut to Mabel peeking through Stan bobbleheads'._

"He's looking at it, he's looking at it!" She squeaked. Katy raised an eyebrow from where she was dusting off some shelves to see what was happening.

_Cut to a brown haired, fairly attractive preteen boy looking at Mabel's note._

"Uh," He started reading off the note. "Do you like me?" He looked at the answers. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?"

"I rigged it!" Mabel said to herself.

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of over doing it with the 'crazy' part," Dipper said.

"What?" She denied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance." She looked over to Katy who was listening to the conversation. "You agree with me right, Katy?"

Katy walked over and sighed. "Sorry Mabel but I'm with dipper on this one." Dipper looked pleased at this while Mabel pouted. "I've only known you for about a week now, but I can clarify that you have been acting a little out of it. Do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?"

_Flirting montage starts._

"My name is Mabel. But you can call me 'the girl of your dreams'." Mabel was shown flirting with a guy in the store. She batted her eyelashes before laughing loudly. "I'm joking!" She pushed the boy so hard he fell over the postcard stand. "Ha ha ha!"

_Cut to a nerdy looking boy with glasses sitting on a bench, holding a turtle. Mabel's head popped up behind him._

"Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too!" She gestured to him then to her self with her arms repeatedly. "What is _happening_here?"

_Cut to a store that sells mattresses and an employee who is dressed as a savings king._

"Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!" He said.

Mabel popped her head out of a set of colorful balloons she'd been hiding behind and whispered. "_Take me with you…"_

"Ah!" The employee shouted.

_Cut back to Mabel, Katy and Dipper._

Katy's P.O.V

"Mock all you want guys, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now," Mabel said confidently. We all looked in anticipation to the museum door. A couple moments of suspense passed before Stan walked in with arrow signs and a can of cola. He belched.

"Oh!" He hit his stomach and burped again. "Oh, not good. Ow."

Dipper and I started laughing as Mabel groaned. "Oh why?" She grumbled.

"All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," Stan said.

"Not it!" I immediately shouted. I had only been here for four days, and yet Stan had me working my butt of all day. I was _not_used to having someone order me around besides Jason and soon enough I was going to explode. It had been about a week since I'd arrived in this world. In the day I was all smile and charm but at nights I barely got enough sleep, thinking about how I could get back to the other world, _my _world. I had gotten slightly used to being around the characters now but there were still those moments where we could be having a casual conversation and I would catch myself staring at them in slight awe. Then came the biggest surprise. I had actually been in this world before! 

I recently found out that I lived with Stan, as he was my guardian. When the twins asked Stan his relation to me I eavesdropped and discovered that he had found me on his doorstep as a little child, basically a baby. (Of course he never bothered with actual adoption papers or anything, cheap old git.) I wasn't sure how to deal with this new information so I just forced myself to accept it and pushed any remaining thoughts to the back of my mind.

Mabel and Dipper followed after me, shouting 'not it!' I watched them for a bit. I had gotten slightly used to being around the characters now but there were still those moments where we could be having a casual conversation and I would catch myself staring at them in slight awe.

"Uh, also not it," Soos said from his position screwing in the lightbulb.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," Grunkle Stan said.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that," he stated then proceeded to eat a chocolate bar.

"Wendy!" Stan called although he knew it was a lost cause. "I need you to put up these signs!"

Wendy sat behind the cash register, her legs kicked up onto the table. "I would, but I can't. Ugh. Reach it," She teased halfheartedly, "reaching" for the signs while distractedly reading a magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it…eenie, meenie, mieney…" He pointed at Dipper and I. "You two."

The shock was clearly shown on my face. Wait me too? It was only supposed to be Dipper who found the journal!

"Aw what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched," he shivered.

"Ugh, this again," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town," He said. I sighed.

_If only you knew Dipper, if only you knew._

"Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'.

Stan peered at Dipper's arm. "That says "BEWARB'."

Dipper pulled his hand back to himself and rubbed it while Mabel chuckled.

"Look kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, trumped up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like _that_." We all looked at a fat, sweaty tourist who was laughing at the Stan bobble head on the shelf. "So quit being so paranoid!"

He handed Dipper the hammer and nails then dumped the signs into my arms. Dipper and I groaned in unison.

"Let's go," Dipper said to me and I nodded, following him out of the shack and into the woods.

As we walked along, Dipper hammered the nails into the trees while I hung the signs.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say," he muttered. I flicked him on the forehead roughly.

"Hey! What was that fo-" he started.

"For saying no one believes you. I'm standing right here you know," I rolled my eyes. I turned away just in time to miss his faint surprise.

"Yeah whatever Katy," he grumbled but I could see his lips twitch upward. I took the hammer from him and started on the other tree but when I knocked against it there was a hollow metallic sound. My eyebrows furrowed as Dipper stepped forward and rapped the trunk lightly with his knuckles creating more metallic sounds; He wiped away some dust and pulled, opening a secret window that revealed a box with two control switches on top. We looked at each other in surprise, each gauging the other's reaction. He wobbled the controls, experimenting. He must have touched something because a hole opened up in the ground behind us.

"Dipper!" I said and pointed to the hole. There was a goat next to it, sniffing it before bleating and turning away. We walked over to it slowly.

"What the?" Dipper started, We looked inside the hole to find a book. The cover was slightly torn and there were cobwebs covering it, a dusty smell coming off it. This book looked to have seen better days alright. The cover featured a hand with six fingers on it and the number 3 drawn in the middle with a black marker.

He and I grabbed for it at the same time, causing our heads to bonk against each other's painfully.

"Ouch!" We both shouted and I grimaced, lifting the book from the hole and placing it on the ground as Dipper checked if anyone was seeing us. I flipped it open and saw an eye-glass. There was a 'Property of' page but the name below it had been ripped out. Dipper flipped another page before reading out loud.

"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." He flipped through three pages that contained some info on monsters.

"What is all this?" He asked, looking at me as if I'd know the answer. I shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked. Dipper stopped at the page that said '**_TRUST NO ONE!'_******on it.

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed," I continued reading. ""I'm being watched. I must hide this book before "he" finds it." I stopped.

"'He'?" I muttered.

"Remember, in Gravity Falls," Dipper continued again. "there is no one you can trust."

'No one you can trust…"He talked to himself.

"Hello!" We suddenly heard a loud, goofy voice behind us.

"AH!" We both screamed before realizing it was just Mabel on a log.

"Jeez Mabel, give me a heart attack will 'ya?" I held a hand to my chest.

"What'cha readin'? Some nerd thing?" She asked

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" He stuttered.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Mabel imitated him. She laughed. "What? Are you guys actually _not_gonna show me?" We all stared at each other as the goat came back, nibbling on the edge of the journal dipper had underneath his arm.

"Uhh, let's go somewhere private," Dipper said.


	4. Tourist Trapped 2

**Yello!**

**Me: I have returned! No need to applause me folks.**

***silence ***

**Me: Well then. That's just rude.**

**Mabel: *claps enthusiastically***

**Me: Thank you Mabel. At least someone here appreciates my greatness! I mean, what's there not to like?**

**Dipper: *raises a finger and opens his mouth***

**Me: Don't answer that.**

**Dipper: *puts down his finger and shuts his mouth***

**Me: Answer- reviews time!**

**Umm, there were many guest reviews to the story, so I'm not sure how I should answer them. I can't just say Guest 1 cause none of you would know who I'm referring to….**

**Ok, to the guest who uses the kitty faces (you know who you are): Thank you! And don't worry, this is a fic that I hope to continue. As for which symbol is Katy, you'll just have to find out.**

**To the guest who asked me if Dipper will like Katy: Calm your freaking horses! You'll find out soon enough.**

**To the guest who asked about Bill and Katy: Again, people. I'm not just going to TELL you. You'll have to stick around!**

**Penny w. Lakshmi: Lol. You should hurry up and melt the ice off Stan *says worriedly* He might catch a cold- Oh who am I kidding? FREEZE STAN! FREEZE! MUAHAHAHA! *clears throat* ahem.**

**Me: Waddles! Disclaimer!**

**Waddles: *tilts his head cutely and gives a little oink***

**Me: Aww! No I shall not succumb to the cuteness! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4: The journal.**

**No P.O.V.**

Katy leaned against the wall in the living room at the shack as Dipper paced the floor. Mabel sat on the arm cushion of the couch as she and Katy both looked at him.

"It's amazing!" He started. "Grunkle Stan says I was being paranoid-" He stopped and opened the journal to a middle page and pointed at it. "But according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side." He shoved the book into Mabel's face as she looked in it.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel pushed Dipper and looked at Katy. "Katy, is this true?"

Katy merely smirked and nodded, amused by their antics.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" Dipper looked really into this, so Katy grinned and made some spooky mystery noises just before the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Well! Time to spill the beans!" Mabel knocked over an empty can of beans on a nearby table. "Boop! Beans."

Katy and Dipper raised an eyebrow. "This girl's got a date!" She used her thumbs to point at herself. "Woo-woo!" She fell of the arm of the chair backwards onto the seat, giggling.

"Let me get this straight. In the half hour we were gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked incredulously. Mabel climbed up to the chair arm again.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just _irresistible!_" She waved her arms around in the sweater. Katy high fived her.

"You go girl," She said and Mable beamed at her. The doorbell rang again.

"Oh! Coming!" She shouted and ran out of the room. Dipper opened the book again and sat in the couch. Katy peered over Dipper's shoulder, her eyes skimming over the fascinating hand drawn images. Katy was an artist herself, and the detail put into these pictures was quite amazing in her opinion.

Stan walked into the room drinking a soda. "What you reading there, Slick?"

Dipper immediately stuffed the book under the seat cushion and grabbed a magazine next to the beans. Katy raised an eyebrow, wondering how Stan didn't see that.

"I was just catching up on…uh…" Dipper flipped to the cover. "Gold chains for Old Men Magazine?" Katy stifled a laugh.

"That's a good issue," Stan commented. Dipper pretended to read as Mabel entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Grunkle Stan, Dipper and Katy turned to see Mabel in the doorway, a guy in a black hoodie facing the other direction. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel's boyfriend turned around.

"'Sup?" He said.

"Hello there," Katy smirked.

"Hey?" Dipper said.

"How's it hanging?" Stan said.

"We met at the cemetery. He's _really _deep." She gushed. She felt his arm, looking surprised.

"Oh! Little muscle there! Heh, heh. Wh-What a surprise…" She trailed off at the end.

"Really now?" Katy muttered, knowing he was just a bunch of gnomes with plastic arms.

"So, what's your name?" Dipper tried to strike up a conversation.

Norman gulped as his eyes shifted suspiciously. "Uh…normal…man!" His eyes widened at the word man and he straightened up.

"He means Norman," Mabel said, totally oblivious. Katy noticed a blotch of wet, red liquid on his cheek.

"Are you… bleeding, Norman?" She asked as Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"Its jam," he said as some fell onto the floor. Mabel gasps and pushed him in the arm.

"I love jam! Look at this!"

"So you wanna go hold hands or… whatever?" He asked.

"Oh!" Mabel grinned. "Oh my goodness. Don't wait up!" She said and ran out of the room, giggling all the way. Norman turned around to follow her, but not before smacking into the wall twice. He staggered after her and afterwards you could hear glass breaking.

Katy watched Dipper's eye twitch. "Um Dipper?" She asked. "Does something seem a little…off about Norman to you?"

Dipper nodded. "I think we should look in the journal we found," he whispered to her as Stan was still in the room. Stan took that cue to walk out, scratching his back and muttering something about brown meat. Dipper looked under the cushion for the book and gasped.

"Katy! It's gone!" He said frantically and started searching everywhere for it. Katy just leaned against the wall and relaxed, watching him freak out.

"Looking for this?" she asked as she took the journal from behind her back. Dipper sighed in relief before looking at her in annoyance.

"What?"She asked innocently as he grabbed the book out of her grasp.

"Give me that," he mumbled and left, Katy following him, chuckling. He was so easy to rile up it was hard for her not to agitate him every minute. They walked up the stairs into an empty room, Dipper sitting on a ledge next to the window. He opened the book and started skipping through it, looking for things that Norman might be.

"Ghost?" He asked Katy.

"No" She said and flipped a page. "Bat demon?"

"No," He denied and flipped two pages. "Gnome? No, never mind. Definitely not." Katy grinned at that one and a knowing look crossed her face. He found a page with a skeleton figure wearing a black hoodie and decided to read it.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for…teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls nefarious…" Dipper gasped and compared Norman to the picture in the book.

"Sup," Imaginary Norman said.

"Zombie!" Dipper's voice echoed as Katy cringed. She thought curiously on what the book said. It was a big theory in her mind that Robbie might be a zombie. The book's description fit him perfectly. Plus with the stitched heart on his black hoodie… She shrugged and returned to the subject at hand, which was Dipper hyperventilating.

"Whoa! Dipper!" She said, patting his back. "Calm down. Now think logically here. What's the chance of Norman ever being a- Oh my god, what is he doing?" Katy stopped when she noticed Norman slowly walking in a creepy fashion towards the sitting Mabel outside the window. Mabel said something that they couldn't hear from in the room but according to her lips, it sounded something like: 'I like you'.

"Oh, no! Mabel!" Dipper shouted. "No, no, Mabel! Watch out!"

Norman continued to walk towards Mabel, as he raised his hands. Dipper pressed his face to the window and gasped. Katy rolled her eyes as Norman simply put a flower necklace around Mabel's neck. She read Mabel's lips, knowing what she said in her mind.

"Huh, daises?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, actually looking pretty in that moment. "You scallywag…"

Dipper relaxed turning to me. "Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts? Katy opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Soos randomly appeared in the room, screwing in a light bulb while Dipper and Katy jumped. Katy wondered how she possibly didn't notice Soos come into the room with a stool and a screwdriver.

"I couldn't help but hear you guys talking aloud in this empty room," He said.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie right?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm. How many brains did you see the guy eat?" He asked. Dipper looked down in defeat.

"Zero," he muttered.

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf."

_Cut to the hairy mailman walking by Soos, who is eating his lunch outside on the bench. Soos stares at him suspiciously and narrows his eyes, slightly moving away and pulling his lunch closer to him._

"But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock." Soos finished.

"As always, Soos, you're right," Dipper said.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse," Soos said.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan's voice shouted from somewhere downstairs.

Soos shifted the cap on his head professionally. "I am needed elsewhere." With that, he walked out the room backwards into the shadows. Dipper turned to Katy.

"Katy, Mabel could be in trouble! It's time to get some evidence. You with me?" He asked. Katy sighed then frowned at him.

"No, Dipper, sorry. I would not like to join you watch Mabel and her odd boyfriend," She told him seriously. He deflated and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! No problem. I just thought that maybe…I don't know…you would have wanted to-" He stuttered, rubbing his arm in disappointment.

"I would LOVE to!" She beamed.

Dipper grinned and hugged her suddenly, making her blush slightly.

"Wha-" She started. He tightened his arms around her in a warm embrace before pulling away.

"Sorry, I just got excited," He said, still smiling. She quickly started to walk out the room, her back facing him so he couldn't see her blush.

"I'll go get your camera!" She shouted quickly and raced off, leaving Dipper with a question mark practically floating over his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Dipper and Katy left the shack, following Mabel and Norman around town on their date while videoing them. Every thing Norman did was so awkward and zombie like, and yet Mabel didn't seem to notice. He fell in a grave and rose out, groaning. He couldn't walk straight for five minutes and he crashed into everything in the path. Katy wondered if Mabel was that oblivious to what was happening or if she was simply so happy that she had a boyfriend, she was ignoring everything weird he did. It was probably the latter.

After about half an hour of following them around Dipper decided he'd seen enough evidence. They went back to the Shack and waited for Mabel to get home. When she did, they went up into their room.

"Mabel! We've gotta talk about Norman!" Dipper said.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She turned her cheek which had a giant pink mark and showed it to Katy and Dipper who gasped in shock.

"Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower!" She said.

_Cut to Mabel's incident with the leaf blower. She turns it on and puts a picture of Norman in front of it, the sucking motion making it stick to the front._

"Kissing practice!" She shouted. She leaned in to 'kiss' the picture. However, the picture gets sucked in, along with her mouth.

"Ah! Turn it off!" She slammed the machine attached to her face on the ground repeatedly. "**Turn it off!"**__She slammed it again.

_Cut back to the present._

"That was fun," She smiled.

"No! Mabel, listen!" Katy said, then pointed to Dipper.

"We're trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper brought the book out from his vest.

Mabel gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth

"You think he might be a vampire?" She whispered. "That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister. Sha-bam!" He held up the page about gnomes. Mabel looked confused and slightly disturbed at what he was suggesting while Katy had to pinch herself to not give away anything.

"Oh, wait. Uh, I'm sorry." He turned to the page about the undead. "Sha-bam!" He said a little less enthusiastically.

"A zombie?" Mabel tilted her head. "That is not funny, guys."

"We're not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp-" He started.

"The random crashing into everything," Katy muttered.

"He never blinks!" Dipper continued. "Have you noticed that?"

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking," Mabel tried to reason.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!" He whispered.

"Well what about me huh? Why can't you trust me?" She joked it off, putting on gold star shaped earrings. "Beep, bop!"

"Mabel!" Dipper shook her shoulders. "He's gonna eat your brain!"

"Dipper, seriously? I can't believe you even dragged Katy into this! Guys, listen to me." Mabel said angrily. Katy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't really say anything-" She started.

"Norman and I are going on a date at five o' clock. And I'm gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy-" She poked his chest roughly at the words adorable and dreamy while Katy backed up behind Dipper.

"Wait! B-b-b-but, but, but…" Dipper stuttered.

"Come on, Mabel," Katy started.

"-And I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" She finished, slamming the door in their faces.

Dipper sighed and slid down the door to the floor. Katy followed his example, resting her chin in her palm.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.


	5. Tourist Trapped 3

**Yello!**

**Me: Hey people! Imma back! *hollers***

**Answer reviews time!**

**Rbvictor: Arigato gozaimazu~! (Thanks~!)**

**ColourlessRainbow42: Lol, I'm considering reading your story when I have the time. You're very funny~ **XP

**Me: *dancing to tune of trailer* I just watched trailer of Gravity Falls Season 2 to get some inspiration for this story. I fell in love with this show all over again…^.^ ( **watch?v=CQSLFBfZXF0 )

**Dipper: You were watching what?**

**Me: Oh! Dipper! Didn't see you there…heh heh. I wasn't watching anything…**

**Dipper: Hmm….**

**Me: Anywhooo…Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 5:

No one's P.O.V

"Soos was right. We don't have any real evidence," Dipper said. He and Katy were currently sitting on the sofa, him watching over the video tape. Katy sighed in boredom, already having watched half of the tape with Dipper.

"I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and-" He stopped as in the video Norman's hand fell off. "Wait, _what_?!" He set the tape in rewind and watched over as Norman's arm fell off and he glanced around before putting it back on.

"I was right!" Dipper shouted. "Oh my gosh!" He ran out the room before doing a double take, grabbing Katy's wrist and dragging her with him back outside. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Outside, Stan was showing one of his fake merchandise to a few customers.

"And here we have 'Rock That Looks Like A Face' rock. The rock that looks like a face," He said.

"Does it look like a rock?" A customer asked.

"No, it looks like a face," Stan deadpanned, wondering about the intelligence of the tourists.

"Is it a face?" Another idiotic tourist asked.

"It's a rock that _looks _like a face!"

Dipper tried to get Stan's attention from behind the tourists. "Over here! Grunkle Stan!"

"For the fifth time!" Grunkle Stan continued. "It's not an actual face!"

Katy mouthed the words with him, highly amused. She loved that quote.

"Stan, Stan!" Dipper continued before seeing Wendy drive up in the golf cart. "Wendy!"

He ran over to her, Katy being dragged by the arm again. Wendy climbed out the cart as the two preteens stopped in front of her.

"Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so we can save my sister from a zombie!" He shouted. Wendy stared at them a bit before giving them a relaxed smile and dropping the keys into Dipper's outstretched palm.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians," She said with a wink before walking away. Dipper and Katy grinned. Katy could now see why Dipper would like her. Wendy was just cool. She nodded at Dipper's future choice in approval before heading with him to the cart.

Dipper climbed in and Katy followed, sitting beside him. He fiddled with the key before inserting it into the hole and simply turning it. When the cart moved a bit, he smiled. He backed up, but stopped when Soos ran up to the cart.

"Dudes, it's me, Soos," He said. Katy nodded slowly. She could see that... "This is for the zombies." He handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks," Dipper said. He nodded and held up a baseball bat.

"And this is in case you see a piñata," Soos said.

"Uh…thanks?" Dipper said and took the bat, passing it to Katy who threw it in the back seat. He pressed on the gas and drove off.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos shouted after them.

After a while of driving, Katy glanced over to Dipper.

"Umm Dipper?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"…Do you even know where Mabel is?"

"…."

Katy sighed as he turned a corner in the forest.

"So how are we going to reach her? Sibling intuition?" She asked sarcastically. He opened his mouth to answer when a girly scream was heard to their left in the distance.

"Or we could just follow that," he said. She just rolled her eyes. Mabel screamed again.

"Hold on!" Dipper shouted as he and Katy made their way into the clearing where you could see tiny little figures jumping around a taller, angry figure.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just...Ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!" Jeff, the commanding brunette gnome said.

"Let go of me!" Mabel cried and punched one gnome away and kicked another in the stomach. The second one gets up, hunched over next to a tree and puked out a rainbow. Dipper and Katy stared at the scene in confusion, slight disgust and amazement.

"What the _heck_is going on here?!" Dipper asked. A gnome nearby hissed at him, making him flinch and drop the shovel he had in his hand. Katy bent and picked it up.

"Dipper! Katy! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel said. A gnome beside her pulled her hair. "Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, we were way off," Dipper looked at Katy who nodded, still fascinated with the little people around them. He took the journal out of his vest and opened it, leaving Katy to wonder absentmindedly how that even fit in there.

'_Huh, maybe that vest is bigger on the inside' _She thought, laughing in her head. (**A/n- DW reference)**

He turned to the relevant page and read aloud to Katy. "Gnomes. Little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: Unknown." When Dipper lowered the book, they saw that the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground.

"Aw, come on!" Mabel shouted. Dipper and Katy walked up to Jeff.

"Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!" Dipper said. Katy looked at the held down Mabel and frowned.

"Yeah! Leave her alone!" She shouted.

"Oh! Ha ha…Hey there! Um, you know, this is all really a big misunderstanding," He said and Katy crossed her arms. "You see, your friend's not in danger. She's just marrying all _one thousand_ of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity!" Dipper and Katy just looked at him like he was crazy. "Isn't that right honey?"

"You guys are butt-faces!- Mmmphhh!" She shouted before her mouth got covered by a gnome's hand. Katy growled.

"Give her back right now!" Dipper said.

"Or else," Katy added, lifting up the shovel she still had in her hands menacingly.

"You think you can stop us girl?" Jeff said darkly, glaring at Katy then looking at Dipper in unbridled anger. He scowled, his teeth bared. "You have _no _idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a _powerful _race. Do not trifle with the-"

Katy interrupted him by raising an eyebrow and simply scooping him up with the shovel, throwing him aside. "Aaahh!" He screamed comically.

Katy and Dipper shared a look before she tossed him the shovel, the two diving into action. Dipper slammed the shovel down onto the ropes holding Mabel, freeing her as Katy helped her up. They all ran to the Mystery Cart quickly, dodging gnomes.

"They're getting away with our queen!" Jeff shouted. "No, no, no!"

"Seatbelt!" Dipper said offhandedly to Mabel and Katy as they drove away. Mabel and Katy ignored him, more concerned about the gnomes they just left behind.

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel told Dipper.

"She's right Dipper! We should really pick up the pace" Katy said nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs?" He made a running motion with his index and middle finger. "The suckers are tiny." He waved it off. Right after he said that, a loud stomping noise echoed through the forest, causing birds and other animals to leave the area in a frenzy. Dipper stopped the cart. Katy could literally feel the vibrations coursing through her body. She slowly turned around, followed by Mabel and Dipper.

"_Dang,_"Mabel whispered. Katy's mouth dropped open.

"You got that right," She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Katy's P.O.V.

My mouth continued to hang as I stared up at the beast behind us. You know that funny collage of gnomes you saw on TV? The one that didn't really look all that intimidating? Yeah, well that was NOTHING compared to what I was looking at right now. You could barely see the bodies of the gnomes as they held each other in a formation. All I could see was a sea of red and white, a flicker of brown hair at the top. (That being Jeff, controlling them.) The most unnerving thing was all those eyes of one thousand gnomes, blinking at me.

The gnome giant towered over us, casting a large shadow. The feeling of how little and insignificant you were compared to THAT was not nice at all.

"All right! Teamwork guys!" I could faintly hear Jeff's voice shouting from the top. "Like we practiced." The gnome giant roared, a chill washing over the three of us. I could literally see Dipper's hands shaking. Mabel was the first one of us to say anything.

"Move, move!"She shouted. And just like that, the trance over us snapped. Dipper pressed hard on the gas, the cart speeding forward. I gripped onto the seat to steady myself from the bumpy ride before looking behind me.

"It's getting closer!" I warned. Without all the action music playing, the only thing you could really hear was the frightening heavy stomping of the giant moving towards our cart. The giant threw three gnomes that crashed onto the cart. The first one landed on the roof and seemed to be tearing it apart. The second jumped onto Dipper. Dipper caught him and hit him several times on the wheel.

"Schmebulock," the gnome faintly said before Dipper threw it outside. I stopped at the name, trying to remember it from the show. I was interrupted in my thoughts when a gnome attacked my face, scratching and pulling at it. I screamed, trying to tear it off.

"I'll save you Katy!" I heard Mabel yell before she started punching the gnome, Dipper swerving wildly. It was pure chaos. The gnome finally flew off my damaged face onto the ground outside.

"Thanks Mabel," I said as I felt my scarred cheeks. Ouch.

"Don't mention it," She said. There was a loud noise and we all looked back to see the gnome giant uprooting a tree. It threw the tree in front of us, blocking the pathway.

"Look out!" Mabel screamed. Dipper barely squeezed the cart through the space underneath the tree, swerving so hard the cart crashed sideways. We all groaned in slight pain and dragged ourselves out the damaged cart. The gnome monster stomped in front of us. We all stepped back, shivering.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper shouted and threw the shovel at the gnome monster. The monster stopped it in mid air and smashed it with its fist.

I am not ashamed to say we all screamed and held on to each other.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. No one had an answer. I knew the old man was currently hypnotizing some customers inside the store. I groaned and shook my head.

"It's the end of the line kids!" Jeff shouted. Kids? Who's he calling kids? He's shorter than us! "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Dipper said. I thought over it.

"Definitely! Maybe if we had enough time-" I started.

"I gotta do it," Mabel said.

"What!" Dipper and I both shouted.

"Mabel, don't do this!" Dipper said. "Are you crazy?" I asked at the same time.

"Trust me."

"What?!"

"Guys, just this once. _Trust me!_" She insisted. Dipper and I looked at each other before sighing and backing away.

"All right, Jeff. I'll marry you," Mabel said.

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike," Jeff said as he climbed down the giant. He showed her the ring. "Eh? Eh?"

Mabel allowed Jeff to put the ring on her finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel stopped him from leaving. Jeff looked surprised at first, then his mouth curved up in a boyish smile.

"Oh! Well don't mind if I do!" He said. Mabel fluttered her eyelashes cutely and leaned in, just as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She stopped and leaned back, taking out a leaf blower from behind the bushes. She turned the leaf blower on, Jeff's eyes opening at the noise.

"Hey hey wait a minute! What's going on?" He tried to run away but the leaf blower sucked him in.

"That's for lying to me!" She said. She increased the sucking power. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow, my face!" He cried as his mouth and nose got sucked in.

"And this is for messing with Katy and Dipper!" Mabel grinned over at us and I couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in my gut. It really was nice having these guys as my friends. I grinned back at her along with Dipper and we both went up beside her on opposite sides.

"Wanna do the honours?" She asked us and pointed the leaf blower at the gnome monster. It gave a deep gasp.

"On three!" I said.

"One, two, three!" We counted down together, our voices ringing out. We blasted Jeff towards the gnome monster and he knocked them apart like a bowling ball.

A screaming, pointed bowling ball.

"I'll get you back for this!" He shouted as he flew into the distance.

"Who's giving orders?" One gnome asked. They were lost without their leader.

"My arms are tired," another said. Apparently they were tired as well.

"Anyone else want some?" Mabel asked, blowing them away with the leaf blower. They all scampered away into the woods on all fours. One got stuck in trash and struggled. A goat came and picked it up in its mouth, carrying it away as the gnome screamed. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed this however. I shook my head at the whole thing.

No one's P.O.V

The three walked back to the door of the Mystery Shack slowly, dragging their feet. The adrenaline rush from the whole adventure had died off, leaving them exhausted, thirsty and sleepy.

"Hey, guys!" Mabel called. Katy and Dipper turned to her. "I um…I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You were really just looking out for me."

"Hey! Don't say that to me. Dipper was the one who was worried sick about you the most," Katy said with a smile and pushed Dipper towards her, stepping back. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Mabel smiled, turning to her brother.

"Don't be like that," Dipper said to her. "You saved our backs back there!"

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes," She picked a leaf out of her hair and looked at it sadly before letting it fall out her hands.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will_ be a vampire!" Dipper smiled softly.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Mabel pushed him.

"Awkward sibling hug?" He asked sheepishly.

"Awkward sibling hug," She agreed. They both hugged.

"Pat, pat," They said comically. Katy smiled again and began to back away, but they spotted her movement.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Dipper asked.

"I-" She started.

"Get over here," Mabel said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into their embrace. They all hugged for a couple more moments, Katy's face splitting into a smile so wide she had to suppress it.

….

Stan counted his money behind the cash register happily. Today had been a good day. He looked up when the door opened, the three kids he looked after walking in. His eyes washed over their ratty appearance, clothes slightly torn, faces dirty, leaves in their hair.

"Yeesh! You three get hit by a bus or something? Ha!" He shouted. Usually they would have smiled, jabbed him back or give some sign of recognition, but today they just ignored him, walking tiredly to the other door. Concern made him furrow his eyebrows, glancing at his stock of money before looking back at them.

"Uh hey!" He stopped them. "W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?" Mabel said, her eyes gleaming.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked, Katy raising an eyebrow.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now take something," He tried to play off his act of sympathy. Dipper, Katy and Mabel walked around, looking for something that suited them. Dipper picked up a blue pine tree hat and stuffed it on his head.

"Hmm," he said, looking into the mirror. "That oughta do the trick!"

"And I will have a…grappling hook! Yes!" Mabel shouted. Dipper and Stan shared a look.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked.

"Grappling hook!" she shouted and used it to hang off one of the beams on the roof.

"Fair enough," Stan shrugged. Katy walked around, still searching. She sauntered into the back of the room, looking at some bobble heads on a shelf. Something glinted in the corner and she squinted, catching sight of the flash once more. In the corner of the shelf was a shallow dug in hole, an object stuffed in as if someone had been in a hurry and clumsily stashed it there. Picking it up and dusting it off, her eyebrows furrowed. It was a crimson key hanging from a necklace. The key had a streak of golden lighting racing across it and the string of the necklace had a black shine.

She fingered it, a shiver racing up her spine as soon as she did. Katy wasn't a fool. She knew something was up with the key.

"I'll take this," She said, slipping the key round her neck and attracting everyone's attention. Dipper and Mabel nodded in agreement while Stan frowned.

"Weird, I don't remember that being in the stock," He said before shrugging again. "Oh well."

…

_Cut to Mabel, Katy and Dipper's bedroom. Dipper is writing while Mabel jumps on the bed. Katy fingers her necklace, staring up at the ceiling._

'This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back,' Dipper wrote in the journal, glancing over at the two girls, smiling. Katy got up and went over to him.

"Hey," She said, sitting on his bed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," she said.

"Oh! Umm Katy," He started, fiddling his fingers.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I never even asked if you wanted to keep the journal," He said. "After all, we did find it together. Sorry for hogging it."

Katy scoffed and shook her head. "Don't worry about that. You can keep it. I have a feeling you were meant to hold on to it," She smiled, her eyes glinting with untold knowledge. He cocked his head and she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I wanted to do something."

She took the pen from him and flipped to the page about the gnomes. In the circle where it said _**'Weaknesses: Unknown,' **_she crossed out the unknown.

"Weaknesses: Leaf blowers," She said as she wrote. Dipper smiled at her and laughed as she flicked his forehead and went back to her bed.

"Hey, Mabel. Could you get the light?" Dipper asked.

"I'm on it!" Mabel grinned and aimed at the lamp, her tongue sticking out in concentration. She knocked it out the window with the grappling hook.

"It worked!" She screamed as she, Dipper and Katy laughed. "ha, ha, grappling hook."

"**Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town," **Dipper continued narrating.

_Cut to Mystery Shack exterior. Grunkle Stan walks in holding a lantern._

"**But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked."**

_Cut to interior. Stan enters a code into the vending machine and walks into the secret passage that is revealed. The machine closes and the lights slowly flicker out._


	6. Legend of the GobbleWonker

**Yello!**

**Me: Oh hello! *flashes hair* I didn't see you there.**

**Dipper: ….Should I even ask?**

**Me: It seems you have learned your lesson. No, you should not question my randomness.**

**Dipper: *sighs***

**Me: *drumroll please***

**Mabel and Soos: *Exaggerated drum noises***

**Me: Answer- reviews time!**

**IAMAGUEST: great idea! Not exactly what I'm planning on doing, but I'll consider it.**

**Kitty faces guest: Well here it is! And sure, I'll ask him that. *wink***

**Me: So Dipper, why'd you hug Katy back there? Hmmmmm?**

**Dipper: Um because we're friends? And I was happy?**

**Me: Are you****_surrreee_********that was it?**

**Dipper: *tips head in a confused way* Yeah. What's wrong? I'm not sure where this is going.**

**Me: Oh so naïve. So young.**

**Dipper: Hey, you're only-**

**Me: PERSONAL INFO ALERT! The audience doesn't need to know how old I am. OR how much of a crush you have on Katy.**

**Dipper: Wha-!**

**Me: Robbie! Emo disclaimer!**

**Robbie: *sighs* Whatever. She doesn't own u-**

**Me: Took too long! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"…Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel asked.

"I'm always ready!" Dipper shouted while Katy grinned.

"Bring it on!" She smirked.

"Then you know what this means!" Mabel said.

"Syrup race!" They all shouted.

"Go Sir Syrup!" Mabel said, tilting the bottle to get the syrup to touch her tongue before Dipper and Katy.

"Go Mountain Man!" Dipper shouted, tipping the bottle as well.

"Go Lucky Lady!" Katy said.

"Go! Go! Go!" They all shouted, eagerly watching the slowly moving drop of Maple Syrup.

"Almost...almost..." Mabel said then tapped the bottom of her bottle, the syrup dripping onto her tongue. "Yes!" She shouted then coughed. "I won!" She continued choking. Katy and Dipper glared at her, knowing she cheated.

Katy shrugged and squeezed some of the syrup in her mouth anyways, earning looks from Mabel and Dipper.

"What?" She asked, a thin line of the syrup drizzling down her chin. Dipper picked up a magazine and started to peruse it.

"Ho ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out," Dipper said. They leaned over to look at what he was reading.

"Human sized hamster balls?" Mabel read an ad in the magazine. She gasped. "I'm human sized!"

"No, no. Mabel. This," He pointed to a monster hunting contest ad "We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

"Nope!" Katy popped the 'p'.

"Just memories," Mabel continued. "And this beard hair." She held up a long, dirty strand of white hair.

"Ew!" Katy said.

"Why did you save that?" Dipper asked, weirded out. She shrugged and made an 'I dunno' sound just as Stan walked in.

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You three know what day it is?" He asked.

"Um…Happy anniversary?" Dipper and Katy asked simultaneously.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel said. Stan shook his head and hit Dipper's head with his rolled up newspaper.

"It's Family Fun Day, genius!" He walked over to the fridge and picked up the milk. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know-" He sniffed the open milk box in the refrigerator. "-bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our _last_ family bonding day?" Katy asked.

_Flashback: Katy, Dipper and Mabel are helping Grunkle Stan make counterfeit money._

"You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" Stan said to Mabel. They all looked up, hearing a police siren. "Uh oh."

_Flashback ends._

Mabel shuddered. "The county jail was so cold." Katy nodded. The incident happened merely three days ago and yet he wanted _another_family fun day? No way.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker," Stan started.

'_More like whole life caretaker,'_Katy thought, seeing how Stan had raised her his entire life. You see, yesterday she had received a whole bunch of memories about her other self's life growing up in Gravity Falls. It was like she had two different lives competing for space in her head. I mean she knew which world she came from...but sometimes it was difficult for her to distinguish between the real world and where she currently was anymore. 

"But I swear, today we're gonna have some _real_ family fun!" Stan continued. "Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?!"

"Yay!" They screamed.

"Wait what?" Dipper asked.

...

_Cut to a road in the forest. Grunkle Stan is driving his car with Katy, Dipper and Mabel blindfolded in the backseat. Stan leans down to adjust the radio and the tires screech._

Dipper held his knees to his chest in the seat. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

"Wow, I feel like all my other senses are heightened! I can see with my fingers!" Mabel says.

"Mabel, I'm not sure that's possibl-" Katy stopped when she felt one of Mabel's hands touching her face. She starts to laugh nervously and so does Dipper, who has Mabel's other hand in his face. The car jumped wildly, making them fly into the doors. Katy rubbed her head, groaning.

"Grunkle Stan, are _you_wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asked, a bit worried.

"That's a legitimate question," Katy mumbled.

"Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be!" He narrowed his eyes. "What is that, a woodpecker?" With that he drove straight through a wooden guardrail, making the three scream.

…

_Katy, Dipper and Mabel, still blindfolded, stood in front of the parked car, which now had branches and sticks caught in the grill._

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" Stan said eagerly. Katy simply sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well according to his voice. Stan was never this excited about_anything._Unless, you know, it was money.

She as well as Dipper and Mabel took their blindfolds off.

"Ta-da! It's fishing season!" Stan shouted.

"Fishing?" Mabel asked.

"Huh?" Katy said.

"What're you playing at, old man?" Dipper asked.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" Stan said, genuinely excited. They looked out on the lake at the many people.

"Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!" Lazy Susan said.

"Say cheese!" Toby Determined said, taking a picture of a man holding a fish. The man stumbled backwards at the flash, falling into the lake. "Ah!"

"Uh, is this good?" One of Manly Dan's son asked, holding up a fishing pole.

"No!" The manly lumberjack said, taking the pole and breaking it in half. "I'll show you how a _real_ man fishes!" He grabbed a fish straight out of the water, threw it on the floor of their boat and starts punching it.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" The sons shouted.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" Tyler said, watching from a boat nearby.

"That's some quality family bonding!" Stan said, completely oblivious to the insanity of the Gravity Falls town folk.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me. They don't "like" or "trust" me," He quoted with his fingers.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us," Mabel said, looking at Katy and Dipper uncertainly.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up! Pow!" Stan said, slapping hats on their heads. "Pines family fishing hats! That's hand stitching, you know. Its just gonna be you, me and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?!" Katy asked incredulously.

"I brought the joke book!" He grinned, holding up '**1,001 Yuk 'Em Ups'**.

"No! NO!" Dipper said, looking scared for his life.

"There has to be a way out of this!" Mabel whispered to them. Just then they heard a loud shout.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" An old man shouted. He ran through the crowd, crashing into various things. For a person his age, he sure looked active. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!" He shouted before randomly dancing, slapping his knee.

"Awww, he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel said.

"Nooo!" He said, grabbing onto her shoulders. "It's a jig of great danger!"

"Hey, hey!" A young man with hair covering his eyes walked out of a store, spraying Old Man McGucket with a spray bottle. "Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning dad!"

'_Is that even allowed?'_Katy thought, watching in pity as the old man cowered away from this son spraying him.

"But I got proof this time, by guppity!" Old Man Mcgucket said, showing the crowd and his son his boat which was snapped in half and in ruins. "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" He pointed at Stan.

"Huh?" Stan asked, picking his ear.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to ScuttleButt Island." He pointed to an island in the distance. "YOU GOTTA BELEEEIVE MEEE!" He said, dragging his son's arm with a desperate expression. His son actually looked a little close to believing him.

That was until a boat with two police officers rolled up.

"Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!" Sheriff Blubs said causing everyone to laugh at Old Man McGucket but Stan and the kids. His son just frowned and shook his head, walking away as the crowd dispersed.

"Aww, donkey spittle! Banjo polish…!" McGucket said, also walking away.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan exclaimed, stepping into his rowboat and started to untie it from the dock.

"Mabel, Katy, did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked. Mabel and Katy shared a look.

"Aww, donkey spittle!" Mabel said, mimicking McGucket.

"Banjo polish," Katy drawled, the two of them doing a little jig.

"The other thing! About the monster! If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize between the three of us!" He said, referring to how the prize for catching a photo of a monster was one thousand five hundred dollars. "Imagine what you could do with five hundred dollars!" his eyes widened.

Mabel started to imagine herself inside a pink human sized hamster ball in front of a hamster.

"Not so high and mighty anymore!" She said to the hamster. The hamster ducks its head.

"Ahahah-hahaha-heehee. Heehee," She rolls back and forth before crashing through the wall. She rolled out onto the street and stopped at a stoplight. She looks over to see Xyler and Craz in a car. "Hey boys!" She cried, posing in her ball. "You can look, but you can't touch."

When the light turned green she scurried down the street in her ball. "Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!" Xyler and Craz's sunglasses simultaneously dropped off their faces.

"Awesome," they breathed, looking at each other.

Dipper snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Mabel? Mabel!" she snapped out of it, looking back at him.

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!" She said. They both turned to Katy.

"Me three!" She shouted, throwing her hands up into the air and grinning. They beamed at her, Dipper walking over to Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! Change of plans. We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we are gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper said to him.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" The three chanted to each other. A new voice suddenly joined them.

"Monster hunt! Monster…" McGucket stopped when he noticed they were all staring at him. "Eh…I'll go."

"You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?" A voice sounded, Soos rolling up in his boat.

"Soos!" Mabel said. Soos and Mabel did a fist bump, making explosion noises.

"Dudes, you can totally use my boat for your hunt," He volunteered. "It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff." He patted the side.

"All right, all right, let's think this through," Grunkle Stan said. "You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!"

The children looked at Soos in his cooler, bigger boat as he does a robot dance. They looked back at Stan in his leaky old boat. Stan waggles his eyebrows before stopping and sniffing his left armpit. They looked at Scuttlebutt Island in the distance, mysterious fog shrouding it. You could practically hear adventure music in the background. Dipper. Mabel and Katy grinned at each other.

"So, whaddaya say?" Stan asked.

The children drove off laughing with Soos in his boat toward Scuttlebutt Island, leaving Stan behind.

"We made the right choice!" Mabel called.

"Yes!" Soos said.

"Yay…" Katy said less enthusiastically. She looked back at Stan, all alone in his dingy old boat. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something. Looking at the excited, grinning faces around her; she ignored her concerns and laughed along with them.

"Hoist the anchor!" Dipper said. Soos heaved the mossy brick from under the water. "Raise the flag!" Mabel raised a flag that said 'Fun'. Katy wondered absentmindedly where she got that from.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Mabel cried.

"We're gonna take those pictures!" Katy said.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Dipper shouted as well.

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos asked.

"We're gonna...Go get sunscreen!" Dipper said.

"Yay!" they all shouted, the boat doing a U-turn away from the island back to the shore.

Underwater, a strange shape swam by.


	7. Legend of the GobbleWonker 2

**Yello!**

**Me: I just watched the new episode for Gravity Falls! One word. AWESOME!**

**Dipper: Episode? What are you talking about?**

**Mabel: Isn't Gravity Falls a place? **

**Me: Umm…**

**Mabel: Something's going on here…**

**Me: Oh! Hehe…heh…**

**Dipper: Hmmm…**

**Me: NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!**

**Dipper: Wha-!**

**Me: Answer-reviews time!**

**Kitty faces guest: That's what I'm planning on doing! And I think Katy would like your encouragement!**

**Shadowridder221: Hmm, hmm. *strokes beard* That's a legitimate question! **

**IAMAGUEST: Great idea! I had never thought of a pairing name for them. Hmm, Daty…dity…KatDip?**

**DisneyChannelLover: You'll just have to see! And thanks, I will be updating!**

**Me: And the disclaimer! I totally own them! In my dreams…**

**Katy: You creep…**

**Me: I will not deny~ ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 7**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Dipper paced the boat in front of Mabel, Katy and Soos. Katy was absentmindedly fingering her key around her neck while Mabel fixed her sweater.

"All right! If we wanna win this contest, we gotta do it right!" Dipper started. "Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"If you're a side character, you die in the first five minutes of the movie," Soos said, making everyone look over to him. He thought over what he said. "Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?" He panicked.

"No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?" Dipper asked.

Soos struck a dramatic pose, making Katy snicker.

"There he is! Bigfoot!" Dipper shouted. He felt his vest and pockets. "Uh oh! No camera!" He said in a fake concerned voice. "Oh wait! Here's one! Aw, no film- you see? You see what I'm doing here?" He motioned to us with his hands.

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point," Soos nodded.

"That's why I bought TWENTY disposable cameras!" He stressed. "Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, two extras in this bag, and one under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay, everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos took a picture but the camera was facing the wrong way. The flash scared him and made him accidently drop the camera overboard. "Ah dude!"

"You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras! We still have nineteen!" Dipper said.

A bird flew near Mabel's head, making her freak out. "Ah! Bird!" She threw one of the cameras at the bird but it missed, hitting Katy in the head.

"Ow!" Katy screamed, three of the cameras falling out of her hands off deck.

"Fifteen! Okay guys, I repeat; Don't lose your cameras," Dipper said, sounding annoyed now.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos asked.

"DON"T!" Dipper said.

"Dude, I just threw two away," Soos said. Katy resisted laughing. She swore Soos did some of these things on purpose sometimes.

"Thirteen! All right! We still have thirteen camera-" He accidentally broke one with his fist when he punched downwards in anger. "Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Mabel asked, lifting up her bag of cameras.

"No!" Dipper shouted before calming down and laughing nervously. "No. Okay. Mabel, you'll be lookout. Soos can work the steering wheel, Katy will-"

"Nope," Katy said, not even missing a beat.

"Okay…Katy will apparently not do anything, and I…will be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain?" Mabel asked. "What about Mabel, huh? Mabel! Mabel! Mabel! Mabel!" She gestured to herself with her thumbs repeatedly.

"Yeah, I actually want to be a captain too!" Katy shouted, Mabel grinning at her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Dipper said.

"What about co-captains?" Katy asked.

"There's no such thing as co-captains," Dipper deadpanned.

"Uh, whoops," Mabel said, tossing a camera behind her overboard.

"Okay, fine! You can both be co-captains," Dipper relented, not wanting to lose any more cameras.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asked.

"As co-captains we authorize that request," Mabel said, Katy nodding.

"Well as first captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this," Dipper said, gesturing to a barrel of fish food.

"Permission to taste some?" Soos asked.

"Granted," Dipper immediately said.

"Permission co-granted," Katy and Mabel said.

"Permission associate co-granted," Soos said and cautiously licked a piece of fish food. He immediately gagged, wiping at his tongue fervently. Everyone started laughing at him. "Ah…dude. I don't know what I expected that to taste like."

"Oh Soos," Dipper wiped a tear from his eye as the three calmed down from laughing.

…

_The S.S. Cool Dude is approaching Scuttlebutt Island. There is fog everywhere. Soos is at the back of the boat shoveling fish food over the side. Katy, Dipper and Mabel are at the front. Dipper is trying to see through the fog while Mabel is playing ventriloquist with a pelican, Katy watching her in amusement._

"Hey how's it going?" Mabel asked. She then took the pelican's mouth with her hand, moving it down and up.

"_It's going awesome!" _She said in her deeper, pelican voice. _"__Bow bow, buh bow bow!"_

"Mabel, leave that thing alone," Dipper said.

"_Aw, I don't mind none!" _She said.

"Hey look I'm drinking water!" she said in her normal voice. She took out a glass of water (from who knows where) and began to drink it.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little sta-" _She started but choked on the water. She coughed and gagged, making the pelican fly away in fright.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" Dipper asked her.

"Look out!" She said and threw a volley ball at Dipper, hitting him in the arm.

'_Where do they get these random objects from?' _Katy thought.

Dipper whimpered, rubbing his arm. Mabel snickered.

"Heh, heh. But seriously, I'm on it," She continued. Just as she said that the boat jolted to a sudden stop, crashing into the shore of the island.

"See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!" Mabel shouted, climbing out the boat. Dipper and Katy looked at each other before simultaneously sighing and shaking their heads.

They all eventually disembarked the boat and ventured into the foggy woods. Dipper was in the lead, carrying a lantern. Soon they came to a large sign nailed to a tree that said "Scuttlebutt Island'. Soos, Katy and Mabel stopped in front of it.

"Dudes, check it out," Soos started, covering the 'Scuttle' part of the sign with his arm. "Butt Island." Soos and Mabel started laughing. Katy chuckled nervously, standing closer to Dipper. The quiet, foggy surroundings were starting to get to her.

"Soos, you rapscallion!" Mabel said. She looked over to Katy and Dipper and noticed they weren't smiling. "Hey! Why aren't you two laughing? Are you…scared?" Katy and Dipper immediately started denying.

"Pssh!" They both said.

"Yeah right!" Dipper continued. "I'm not-"

"Yeah you are!" Mabel interrupted him, poking him on the nose and blowing a raspberry. He yelled out in surprise, the lantern dropping from his hand. She poked Katy's nose next. "You too!"

"Hey!" Dipper and Katy shouted but stopped when Mabel continued poking them and blowing raspberries.

"Quit..!"

"Stop!"

"Mabel!"

Suddenly, a loud growling noise sounded in the distance. Mabel stopped teasing Dipper and Katy and they looked around. Soos came up to them.

"Dude! Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" Mabel asked him.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises," Soos said. Mabel put her head on Soos's stomach to clarify.

"Wow, so majestic!" She said. A possum on the ground scurried up to them and grabbed the lantern on the floor, running away with it.

"Our lantern!" Dipper shouted. The fog suddenly became more pronounced and they all narrowed their eyes. "Aww! I can't see anything!"

"Dudes, I dunno man. Maybe this, uh…Maybe this isn't worth it," Soos said reasonably, seeing as they were on a lone island with fog surrounding them and mysterious growling noises were being heard.

"Not worth it?" Dipper asked incredulously. "Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!"

He started to imagine himself dressed like Indiana Jones being interviewed on a talk show. Katy was dressed in a female version of his outfit, sitting beside him.

"What the-?" She started.

"Tonight we're here with adventure seeker Dipper Pines, who bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker! Tell me, Dipper, what's the secret to your success?" The host asked.

Dipper took a long sip from his coffee. "Well, I run away from nothing. Nothing, except for when I ran away from my annoying Grunkle Stan, who I ditched in order to pursue that lake monster." A picture popped up on the screen of Grunkle Stan opening the refrigerator, scratching his back.

"How right you were to do so. He looked like a real piece of work. I don't often do this, but I feel the need to give you an award!" The host said. He gave Dipper a medal and they get their picture taken. Katy just rolled her eyes and stood.

They were interrupted when Mabel crashed through the wall in her hamster ball. Her clothes were ragged and dirty, like she hadn't bathed in weeks and her hair was a mess. Probably from being stuck in the hamster ball. "CHARLIE! WHY WON"T YOU INTERVIEW ME?!"

She chased after Dipper, Katy and Charlie in her human-sized hamster ball, screaming like a maniac.

"I'm in!" Dipper shouted in real life, smiling.

"Me too!" Mabel said, also smiling. Katy shrugged.

"Whatever!" She shouted and they all ran off.

"All right, dudes! I'm comin'!" Soos said and chased them.

…

The group had been walking for about five minutes, still in search. Soos started beat boxing to relieve boredom.

"My name is Mabel!" Mabel rapped to his beat boxing. "It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with…glabel! It also rhymes with…schmabel!"

"Dude, we should be writing this down," Soos commented.

"Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?" Dipper asked, holding a camera. The growling noise from earlier could be heard; a flock of birds flew overhead, away from the sound.

"This is it! This is it!" He shouted. Katy and Mabel grinned. The three started punching each other excitedly. Soos grabbed a stick and followed them into the fog. There was a shadowed image of something sitting on top of the lake in the distance. The team took cover behind a log.

"Everyone! Get your cameras ready!" Dipper shouted. Katy knew they weren't going to catch a photo of anything at the moment but she grinned and did it anyway, affected by Dipper's contagious excitement.

"Ready?" there was an exaggerated silence. "Go!"

Soos yelled and jumped over the log, holding his camera in front of him as he ran towards the monster, snapping photos at random. The three kids followed him, but when they got close, the 'monster' turned out to be just the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

"I'm a beaver," The first subtitled beaver said.

"That deserves a hug," The other said. The two beavers hugged and thumped their tails on the boat. A third beaver slid of the boat and fell into the water.

On the shore, Soos happily took photos of the beavers. Dipper and Mabel were confused.

"But...But what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper insisted. The 'monster noise' sounded again. It turned out just to be a beaver playing with a rusty old chainsaw.

"Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw!" Soos said and took a picture of it.

"Maybe that old dude was crazy after all," Dipper said dejectedly.

"He did use the word 'scrapdoodle'," Mabel said.

"Don't forget banjo polish," Katy said, her happy mood somewhat cut off by Dipper's depression.

Soos continued to take pictures of the beavers, totally oblivious to the sad preteens. "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it!" Soos said to a particular beaver in front of him. "Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan?"Dipper asked. "We ditched him for nothing." He threw a branch into the lake, frowning. The rock Dipper was sitting on in the lake suddenly shook. "Hey…Guys, do you feel that?" The rock was abruptly sucked into the water, making him fall in. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!" He shouted as Mabel and Katy helped him back up.

The gobblewonker started to swim around in the water.

"This is it!" Dipper held up his camera. When the others didn't make any noise he turned. Katy, Mabel and Soos were backing up, putting their cameras down as the Gobblewonker started to rise out of the water behind Dipper. "Come on! This is our chance! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Dipper…?" Katy cautioned, her voice a whisper.

"Dude…?" Soos also tried to warn him.

"It's not that hard, all right?" He said. Katy scowled. What did he think they were, babies? That they couldn't work a camera? "All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" He turned and aimed the camera at the gobblewonker and realized it was _very _big. And_ very _in front of him. He dropped the camera in shock. The Gobblewonker let loose a roar.

"Run!" Soos shouted. "Get back to the boat! Hurry!"

They all started running away from the incoming monster in a frenzy. Katy had never run so fast in her life. A tree got knocked down by the gobblewonker and nearly hit the three kids but they ducked out of the way. Katy swore her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. Soos grabbed Katy and Mabel; Mabel riding on his shoulders while Katy was in one of his arms.

Dipper stopped and took a successful picture but dropped the camera. "The picture!" He shouted and started to run back to it. Soos stopped him from doing something that foolish and grabbed him as well.

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers dude!" Soos said.

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" Dipper yelled. After what felt like a lifetime of running but what was actually only about two minutes, they all reached back to the boat on shore.

"Let's get outta here, dudes!" Soos shouted and they started driving away in the boat. The monster continued to follow them.

"All right! This is it!" Dipper shouted and tried to take a picture. "Cracked lens?! Soos! Get a photo!"

Soos was too busy throwing cameras as the monster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry dude!" He threw a camera to Dipper but it missed and broke. The gobblewonker stepped into the water and tried to eat the gang. Soos steered the ship and escaped from it.

"Go, go, go, go, GO!" Dipper shouted, no longer concerned about the pictures, Now they were concerned for their lives. The gobblewonker swung its head toward the ship and they all ducked, just missing a very painful experience as the entire top part of the boat was ripped off. The monster sank under water and began to swim after them.

"Soos! Beavers!" Katy shouted.

"We're still beavers," The subtitled beavers said. The boat crashed into the dam, beavers flying everywhere, attacking them.

"Ah!" Dipper screamed as one beaver started chomping on his head. Katy and Mabel tried to get the beavers off them. One of the beavers went on Soos's face, making him scream and let go off the wheel. Mabel's eyes widened and she tried to help but got attacked by another beaver. Katy leapt forward and quickly took Soos's place, trying to steer the boat.

Let's just say, it's not a good idea to let a twelve year old with no experience, steer a boat.

They drove through the town folk on the lake, the monster hitting all off them off their boats from underneath the water. Two men in front of them were trying to move a window pane across the water.

"Easy…Easy…" One man said. The out of control boat drove right between them and broke it.

"My glass!" The other man shouted at them angrily and shook his fist. Katy looked back briefly and scoffed. They were lucky she didn't hit _them _over with her horrible driving.

The gobblewonker was still chasing them, making Katy drive into a dead end. "Where do I go?"  
She asked desperately. They all looked on both sides but there was no where to go but the falls in front of them.

"Um…uh…" Dipper quickly brought the journal out of his vest flipping through it. "Go into the falls! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Mabel and Katy shouted.

They all covered their eyes and screamed as Katy ran the boat right into the waterfall. Luckily, there WAS a cave behind it, the boat hitting onto the shore. The abrupt stop threw them all out of the ruined vessel, leaving them to watch as the gobblewonker came in too. They screamed again but stopped when the monster got stuck in the opening.

"It's stuck!" Mabel shouted.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Dipper said. "Wait…It's stuck?" He quickly tried to find a camera but he didn't have any. He continued to frantically search until Katy lifted his hat.

"Boop," She said, revealing the camera he had underneath his Pine Tree hat. Dipper grinned and laughed, taking shots of the robot. The monster snapped its teeth at him once, making him have to dodge but he kept on taking photos.

"Did you get a good one?" Mabel asked.

"I think he did," Katy said, motioning to his beaming face.

"They're all good ones!" He shouted and hugged them both.

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!" Mabel shouted. Katy couldn't help but laugh.

The celebration stopped when a boulder in the cave above the gobblewonker fell onto it, making the monster's head fall down to the floor with an electric noise. The yellow glow that was in its eyes flickered out.

"What the…?" Dipper started. He got closer to the gobblewonker. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Dipper hopped down onto the monster and knocked it. It made a hollow, metallic sound. Dipper climbed up the gobblewonker.

"Careful, dude!" Soos shouted.

"Yea, be careful Dipper!" Katy shouted as well, a bit concerned.

"I've got this! Hold on…!" He trailed off then suddenly picked up again. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!" The rest of the gang climbed up the gobblewonker to where Dipper was. He had discovered a metal, rusted handle. Katy and Dipper started to turn it, eventually opening it. They revealed Old Man McGucket controlling the machine, madly pushing and pulling buttons and levers.

"Work the bellow and the…Eh?" He talked to himself before realizing we had found him. "Aww, banjo polish!"

"You?! You made this?! W-Why?!" Dipper spluttered incredulously.

"Well, I…I, uh…"McGucket struggled before sighing. "I just wanted attention."

"We still don't understand," Katy said.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with my beard!" He told us, showing how he used his beard to operate one of the levers.

"Okay, yeah," Mabel said uncomfortably. "But _why_did you do it?"

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore," He explained. "My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robot!" He started laughing maniacally before sighing._ "_In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

Dipper, Katy and Mabel shared a look, slowly taking out the fishing hats Grunkle Stan gave them before collectively sighing.

"Dude, I guess the real lake monster is you three," Soos said. The three kids glared up at him, not appreciating his comment. "Heh, heh! Sorry, it just like, boom, just popped into my head there."

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked, her voice mellowed by the guilt.

"No, sir, I got to work straight on the robot! I made lots of robots in my day! Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl-tron, or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed an eighty ton _SHAME BOT_ THAT EXPLODED THE ENTIRE DOWNTOWN AREA!" He laughed insanely again. "Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" Some construction noises were heard. "Any of you kids got a screwdriver?"

The kids turned and ignored him, fiddling guiltily.

"Well, so much for the photo contest," Dipper sighed.

"You still have the camera," Katy started.

"It's still got one roll of film left," Mabel further explained Katy's point.

"What do you wanna do with it?"He asked them in a slightly happy, resigned tone.

…

"Hey over here!" Dipper shouted, taking a photo of Stan. Stan rubbed his eyes before looking at the four of them, driving in their beaten up, ruined, half of a boat that was barely still running.

"What the…kids? I thought you three were off playing "Spin the bottle" with Soos!" He said.

"Well…" Katy started.

"We spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur," Dipper continued.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here," Mabel finished.

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time without you! Making friends, talking to my reflection...I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun," He lifted his leg to show us the beeping ankle bracelet with a red light.

"So…I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" Katy asked as they all put on their hats. There was a little silence before Stan shifted his eyes.

"…You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Stan asked. The three smiled, knowing that that was Stan's way of saying he forgave them.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper said, climbing into Stan's boat.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, PLUS me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel jumped into Stan's boat.

"In addition to me poking you distractedly!" Katy added. She skipped into Stan's boat as well.

"I like those odds!" Stan grinned. He then looked at Soos. "Whoa! What happened to your shirt?"

"Long story dude," Soos said, getting into the boat.

"All right, everybody get together," Dipper said, standing in front of them with his camera. "Say fishing!"

"Fishing!" Mabel, Stan and Katy said; Stan bending down to smile with them, ruffling their hair.

"Dude am I in the frame?" Soos asked. Dipper took the picture anyways, choosing not to tell Soos only his stomach was in the photo. There was a photo montage of the gang having fun, Mabel blindfolding Stan while he tried to thread a hook. Katy almost fell out of the boat once, her mouth in the middle of a scream, her face contorted comically. Dipper caught a fish. …Then in the next photo, the fish attacked Dipper. And there were many others.

After a while, Dipper took a break with the camera, the gang simply relaxing in the boat as Stan drove it slowly. The boat suddenly shook, making them jump.

'Whoa!" Mabel said.

"What was that?" Dipper asked. Katy made an 'I dunno' sound.

Underwater, two disposable cameras sunk. The real Gobblewonker swam by and ate one.

**Me: Yes! I have completed two episodes! Jeez who knew writing was such hard work?**

**Katy: Well actually-**

**Me: Shut it Katy. Anyways, I've come up with a plan to get to know ya'll better. Every chapter, I'll be asking you a question of randomness. You can choose whether to answer or not, but I'll be looking forward to your responses.**

**Question of Randomness: If you met your future self, what would you ask him/her?**

**Me: Review!**


	8. Headhunters

**Yello!**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Dipper: Why are you so happy today?**

**Me: No reason~**

**Dipper: Ok….**

**Me: Think fast! *throws ball***

**Dipper: Hey! *catches ball* the heck?**

**Me: HA! I have proven my theory! Dipper's arms do have some kind of use!**

**Dipper: *fuming* What.**

**Me: Hehe heh. You're so cute when you're angry. Anyway, answer-reviews time!**

**IAMAGUEST: Lol, that's what you would ask your future self? So childish…*whispers* Tell her I'd like ten orders of the machine thank you. *normal voice* As for the ship name, I dunno? I'll decide on it later. Although KatDip sounds really funny. And as for what I'd ask my future self….I'd probably ask her if I become a famous author or doctor in the future. Or I'd just ask her if I was simply happy with the life I was living.**

**DisneyChannelLover: Thank you! A horse rider hmm? I've never actually seen a horse in real life but, you do whatever you wanna do!**

**Kitty faces guest: Oh dear lord, what you said you'd ask your future self just got me thinking on something horrible! What if in the future I become….**_**mature?! **_**It would be my worst nightmare! I must preserve my crazy, immature character before its too late! Oh and yes, Katy dearest will be in season 2. OR WILL SHE? *DUN DUN DUN!***

**Tacosaurus: Hmm…let me think about it- YESS! Well, if I remember when that episode comes. And do you mean the first Gideon episode? Please do tell.**

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of doom: Lol, your like a female, younger Stan. Ps: Love the username. **

**Shadowridder221: All will come in good time my young padawan.**

**Me: Stan, the disclaimer!**

**Stan: Unless this idiot barges into Alex's home and kidnaps him, she doesn't own us!**

**Me: Great idea Stan! I'll get to it right away! *Maniacal laughter* ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8**

Sydney's P.O.V.

"Oh god, oh god, what are we gonna do?" I asked, hyperventilating. Katy was sucked into a freaking television show for Pete's sake!

"Sydney, you need to calm down-" Jason started.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shouted. "How can I calm down when I'm seeing by best friend on my TV screen?! As a cartoon?!" He looked at me before sighing and putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose. I had been around him long enough to know that was a sign of when he was annoyed, so I slightly dialed it down.

"Ok," I breathed. "Ok, I'm not going to freak out. But what are we going to do?"

"What CAN we do?" Jason asked. I looked at him in thought before an idea came to mind.

"Give me your laptop," I said.

"Why-" He started.

"Just gimme!" I shouted. He looked at me in confusion before shrugging and disappearing around the corner. After about a minute, he came back, laptop underneath his arm.

"Ok, now what did you want this for?" He asked. I just grabbed it from him and typed in his password (he trusts me enough to know), opening up the internet.

"You know how we saw Katy's animated picture on the CD? Well I'm just doing some research…"I said, clicking on the official Gravity falls Wiki website.

"Just as I had suspected," I said to Jason, turning the laptop so he could see. There was a picture of Dipper, Mabel, Katy and the whole gang, beside descriptions for episodes and every other thing about Gravity Falls.

"Katy is a character of the show now. She even has her own profile page!" I said, clicking on her profile. A picture of Katy came up on the screen. She was wearing a blue shirt along with a jean jacket that went to her elbows and black baggy shorts. Knee high black boots climbed up her legs, a weird looking key with a lightening bolt across it around her neck. She was posing with a wink and two thumbs up, her face split into a wide, cheerful grin.

"It's like she was always there," I said. Faith by Blaster Jax

"Katy…" Jason whispered. I felt my excitement go down at my discovery and a twinge of sympathy rise for him. This was his sister we were talking about here. It wasn't 'cool' to him.

"Don't worry, Jason, we'll get her back," I said, trying to comfort him.

"How?" He looked at me.

"I…I don't know," I said, glancing at the TV that was starting the third episode in the series. It showed Katy's relaxed face next to Mabel and Dipper, the third episode 'Headhunters' beginning.

"It's up to her."

Katy's P.O.V

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident," The policeman on the TV screen said. I sneezed, rubbing my nose. Mabel sat beside me, knitting a new purple sweater while Dipper ate popcorn from a bowl.

'_Hmm,' _I thought amusedly, still rubbing my nose. '_Someone must be talking about me.'_

Duck-tective started quacking, subtitles showing up on the screen. "Accident, constable? Or is it…Murder?!"

"What?!" The Police Man gasped.

"Duck-tective will return after these messages," The TV announcer said. Mabel dropped her sweater and gasped.

"That duck is a genius!" She said.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground," Dipper said proudly, trying to be nonchalant. I laughed.

"Ok then, _Detective Dipper_," I chortled. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?" Mabel asked him.

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating…" He paused to sniff in Mabel's direction then looked at her in confusion. "An entire tube of toothpaste?"

Mabel looked away guiltily and I could see the remnants of sparkling toothpaste on her mouth that I missed earlier. "It was so sparkly…"

Soos ran into the room, excited.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" He said.

"Buried treasure!" Dipper and I shouted.

"Buried-" Mabel stopped and nudged us playfully. "Hey, I was gonna say that!" She grinned.

Soos lead us through the Mystery Shack to a rusted door, cobwebs and ripped wallpaper hanging off it.

"So I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. Its crazy bonkers creepy!" Soos said as he opened the door, all of us walking inside.

"Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!" I shouted. The dark room was indeed filled with several different wax sculptures.

"They're so lifelike," Mabel marveled, the both of us looking around in awe.

"Except for that one," Dipper pointed at one of the figures.

"Hello!" The wax figure said.

"Aahh!" We all screamed in surprise. Stan chuckled, stepping closer to make us see him better.

"It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!"

"AAAHHH!" We screamed louder in fright and ran away.

…

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum!" Stan started, showing us around. "It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes," He paused to look at the wax sculpture of Larry King. "Some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

Dipper shivered. "Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" he asked. I just shrugged while Mabel looked at him weirdly. I guess Dipper kind of had an instinctive sixth sense when it came to these kinds of things. After all these wax figures were alive…and evil.

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" Stan looked at the melted glob of wax on the floor, which was underneath sunlight from the window above it. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" He pointed at the unsuspecting wax figure. Bending down, he put his finger in the melted wax and sighed. "How do you fix a wax figure?"

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel asked him.

"Egh," He muttered.

"Beep, bop, boop!" She poked him cheerfully all over his face.

"Ow," He said.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" She said, grinning.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" He asked her.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" She asked, trying to remove the glue gun from her arm. "Eugh! Eugh!"

"I like your gumption kid!" Stan said.

"I don't know what that word means but thank you!" She said. I popped up behind her, smiling.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"You're an artist?!" She asked her eyes wide.

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"N-Nothing1 I just-" She stuttered. I laughed.

"Jeez, I was just joking!" She let out an exaggerated sigh, holding her heart. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, course you can work on this with me!" She smiled. I grinned and we both high- fived.

….

No one's P.O.V

Dipper drank a soda pop, walking towards Katy and Mabel who were planning on what wax sculpture they should make.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted loudly, surprising him and making him start to choke on the soda.

"What do you think of our-" She started.

"_Her_," Katy interrupted.

"-my wax figure idea?" She showed Dipper a drawing that she sketched in her sketchbook. :She's part fairy princess, and part _horse _fairy princess!"

"And that's why I'M controlling this book from now on," Katy grabbed the book away from her, making her pout.

"Maybe you should carve something from real life," Dipper suggested. Mabel reached for the book but Katy glared at her, making her hand retreat. Instead, she whispered something in Katy's ear. If you squinted, you could see the corner of the dark haired girl's mouth twitching up into an amused smile.

She flipped to a page in the book that she had drawn for fun while they were looking for ideas.

"Like a waffle, with big arms!" Mabel said, just as Katy turned the book around, showing the drawing.

"Y-okay... Or, you know, something else," Dipper stuttered, trying not to look too weirded out. "Like- like someone in your family."

"Kids!" Stan yelled, walking into the room with only his baggy boxers that reached just above his knees. "Have you seen my pants?" He stepped with one foot onto a briefcase, looking around with one of his hands above his eyes, like he was squinting to see something.

Katy and Mabel let out strangled gasps, their eyes widening. You could practically see the sparkles in them. While others only saw a man stepping onto a briefcase, they saw much, MUCH more. The lighting was perfect, the daylight from the window enhancing his facial structure, his shadow falling behind him dramatically. His blue and white boxers went flawlessly with his white shirt, the entire position just looking _perfect._

"Oh, Muse. You work in mysterious ways," Mabel said, still caught up.

"You do," Katy said in a trance as well, the both of them turning around and looking up.

"Why are they talking to the ceiling?" Grunkle Stan asked Dipper.

_Cut to a montage of Mabel and Katy busily working on Wax Grunkle Stan._

Mabel and Katy moved back to admire their work.

"I think…" Katy started.

"It needs more glitter," She and Mabel said together. They grinned at each other before looking at Soos.

"Agreed," he said and handed Mabel the glitter, who threw it all over Wax Stan. Some of it got into Katy's hair.

"Agh!" She shouted, unsuccessfully trying to get it out. Stan meanwhile walked back into the room with his pants on, but not his shoes. "I found my pants but now I'm missing my-" He started but noticed Wax Stan. "Ahh!" He shouted and fell over.

"What do you think?" Mabel and Katy asked together again, bending over him.

"I think..." He trailed off, making Katy look worriedly at Mabel. That was before he continued. "The Wax Museum's back in business!"

….

_Cut to Soos leading people to see the grand opening of the Wax Museum. Dipper is working in the stand with Wendy._

"I can't believe this many people showed up," Dipper said.

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something," Wendy replied.

"He bribed me," He said and held up a bill. Wendy did the same and the two snickered.

Stan cleared his throat over the microphone. "You all know me, folks! Town darling, 'Mr. Mystery'. Please, ladies, control yourselves!" He straightened his suit and grinned.

Three not-very-good-looking women in the audience stared blankly ahead, flies swarming around them.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!" He uncovered Wax Stan to the audience.

Soos made a fanfare sound on his key board. Then he proceeded to make a "Ye-ah! Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ah!" sound. Two people in the audience politely clapped briefly while someone coughed.

"And now a word from our own Mabel and Katy Angelo!"

"Its just Katy/Mabel," They both said. Mabel took the microphone.

"Thank you for coming!" She said.

"We made this sculpture with our own hands!" Katy added.

"It's covered in our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!" Mabel continued.\

"Ugh! Eww!" The members of the audience expressed their disgust. Mabel and Katy chuckled.

"Yeah. We will now take questions!"Katy said. She pointed to McGucket. "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive?" He asked.

'_Man, this show sure likes to foreshadow,' _Katy thought.

"And, follow-up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?" He continued. Katy wasn't quite sure how to answer that so she jabbed Mabel in the stomach with her elbow for help.

"Um…Yes!" Mabel said. "Next question!" She pointed to a news reporter.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" Toby asked.

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby," Stan deadpanned.

"It certainly is…" Toby looked down in shame.

"Next question," Stan said, pointing to another reporter.

"Shandra Jimenez, a _real_ reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event," She held up a poster. "Is this true?"

"That's what I heard!" A person in the audience said.

"Come on!"

"What a rip-off!"

"Pizza? I want my pizza!"

Stan shifted his eyes. "That was a typo." He said abruptly. Katy just barely managed to keep in her laughter. "Good night, everyone!" Stan used a smoke bomb to escape, taking the admission fee with him. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Its one in the afternoon…" She muttered.

A guy with a pizza shirt sighed sadly and headed off while the rest of the audience goes chaotic and angrily walked away. One lady threw her chair behind her in rage.

"IN YOUR **FACE!**" Manly Dan furiously punched a pole.

"I think that went well," Mabel smiled a Katy in the midst of the chaos.

….

_Cut to the Mystery Shack, where Stan is counting the money he got_.

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash!" He said. "And I owe it all to-"

Katy and Mabel smiled shyly, expecting him to mention them.

"This guy!" Stan instead slings an arm over Wax Stan's shoulders. Katy pouted while Mabel nudged Stan. "Oh! Yeah, you too ya little gremlins. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow."

"What?" Dipper started.

"Go, go!" Stan said, pushing them out of the room. He sighed and looked at the wax life version of himself. "Kids."

…

_Grunkle Stan is watching Duck-tective with Wax Stan._

"Well, duck-tective, it seems you've really _quacked_ the case," The policeman on TV said. Duck-tective started quacking.

"Don't patronize me," The subtitles read as the duck gave the policeman a blank expression.

Stan burst into laughter. "Stupid duck! Well, I'm gonna use the john. You need anything?" He asked Wax Stan. Obviously, the wax stature didn't say anything. Stan chuckled again. "I love this guy! Don't you go nowhere."

_Cut to Dipper, Katy and Mabel brushing their teeth._

"Hey guys, you wanna do a tooth brush race?" Mabel asked.

"Okay," Dipper said.

"Sure," Katy replied as well. They were interrupted when they suddenly heard Stan screaming from downstairs.

"No…No…Nooooooo!"

The three exchanged looks before quickly finishing up with their teeth and heading downstairs. Stan looked at them in horror when they reached down.

"Wax Stan! He's been... m-murdered!" He said, pointing to a headless Wax Stan on the floor. The clock bonged to ten o' clock, the noise echoing off the walls. Mabel fainted dramatically while Katy just sighed and shook her head.

"Oh dear," She started, Dipper looking at her. "Here we go."

**Me: Finishioso! That's Spanish you know.**

**Stan: No its not.**

**Me: Oh be quiet you! *mutters* Grumpy old man…**

**Question of randomness: What is the best prank you have ever played on anybody?**

**Me: Review!**


	9. Headhunters 2

**Yello!**

**Me: Hey ya'll!**

**Dipper: Oh jeez, she's back.**

**Me: And better than ever! Oh and Dipper, random question. Have you ever seen that clown at Wal-Mart that hides from gay people?**

**Dipper: No?**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! *Wipes tear from eye* He totally fell for it.**

**Dipper: Fell for wha-*light bulb*…Dawn!**

**Me: Answer reviews time!**

**Theshipperandmlpmaster: Thanks! And…I'll think about it, but it's not very likely.**

**Kitty faces guest: Heh, you've NEVER pulled a prank before? Be careful, your level of awesomeness might go down! And we wouldn't want that now, would we? Lol.**

**DisneyChannelLover: Again, beware your awesomeness level! And thx~**

**PunkLovergirl68: Thx, and I will!**

**XDragon WingsX: THANK YOU! I have now received inspiration from your review! Seriously, you have touched me. And lol, I'll think about the smile dip. ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**

**IAMAGUEST: Of course you can have one! And why wouldn't I want you to write a long review? Write them more often! XD**

**ShadowRidder221: hmm, you see to be eager for answers my child. Lol. But I'll give you a hint…..maybe. Heh.**

**Tacosaurus: Lol, great idea! But isn't it summer? So Katy wouldn't be going to school. Or maybe it could be an old friend that she bucks up on that used to go to her school (in her other life in the Falls)**

**TheWORLD: Heh, a prank is a prank. No matter who set it off, the reactions will always be the same. First surprise, then confusion, then anger when the prank is realized. Lol. And thank you, being crazy is one of my specialties.**

**Me: Disclaimer: me no rich. Don't own gravity, nor a fall, blah blah. Onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**No One's P.O.V**

Stan was worried, twiddling his hands together as he explained the situation to the 'police officers'.

"I get up to use the john, right?" He started. "And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!"

"Our expert handcrafting, besmirched," Mabel said to Katy sinking to her knees over the fallen wax statue. "Besmirched!" Dipper patted his sister's back empathetically.

"Who would do something like this?" He asked. The police men seemed to think over everything.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Deputy Durland, the skinnier dopier one asked.

"Look we'd love to help you folks, but lets face the facts….this case is unsolvable," Sheriff Blubs said. They all gasped.

"What?!" Dipper Stan, Mabel and Katy said.

'_What the heck?!' _Katy thought. _'They haven't even done anything!'_

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives," Dipper said before rubbing his arm. "You know…I could help if you want." He looked so helpless, Katy had to say something.

"He's really good," She said, trying to assist.

"Yeah, he figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel added.

"All signs pointed to the goat," Dipper said acutely.

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head," Stan agreed also in his own way.

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here?" Blubs said as if the idea itself was ridiculous but hilarious. "City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!"

Katy tilted her head to the side in confusion. Computer phone…?

"City boy! City boy!" Deputy Durland hollered.

"You are adorable!" Blubs said.

"Adorable?" Dipper said his voice cracking. His face fell into a look of confusion. Blubs and Durland immediately started laughing at him. Dipper's expression eventually settled on anger.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" Blubs said.

'_How about I kick you in your soft spot,' _Katy thought. _'And make you sing soprano for a week?'_

"Ha ha, references…"She mumbled, making Mabel look at her in confusion.

"Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth," A man's voice echoed from Blub's walkie talkie. "Repeat, an _entire cantaloupe!_"

"It's a 23-16!" Deputy Durland shouted in excitement.

"Let's move!" Blubs said, just as thrilled. They ran out, giggling to each other like little kids.

"That's it!" Dipper shouted, still miffed by the officers' earlier ridicule. "Mabel, Katy, we are gonna find the _jerk_ who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's _adorable._" He flinched in frustration before giving off a little sneeze, ruining that epic speech. Katy blushed at the action. That was the single most adorable thing she had ever seen or heard.

"Aw, you sneeze like a kitten," Mabel marveled, her hands cupping her cheeks. Dipper glared at her, while Katy shrugged.

"It's true," She said, earning an even bigger glare. She recoiled from the heat of his stare and coughed in her hand.

…..

Dipper had set up pictures of all the suspects of the crime on the board, Katy and Mabel watching him.

"Wax Stan has lost hid head and it's up to us to find it," He said to the girls. They nodded in anticipation. Katy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Mabel grinning beside her.

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling," He started again. "The murderer could have been anyone."

"Yeah! Even us!" Mabel said. Katy looked at her weirdly while Dipper just decided to ignore her comment.

"In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies-" He said.

"Demon yellow floating triangles," Katy said. Mabel and Dipper stared at her.

"What?" Mabel eventually asked.

"Nothing," Katy smiled secretly. "Spoilers. Anyway, continue."

Dipper narrowed his eyes in suspicion at her before shrugging it off. "Anyway, as I was saying, they all exist. All those supernatural creatures. It could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey, look! A clue!" Mabel said, pointing to the floor. Katy wanted to laugh at the situation but controlled herself.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" Dipper said, pointing to the footprints.

"Thanks for that bit of information Captain Obvious," Katy smirked. Dipper frowned at her before hitting her upside the head.

"Hey!" She shouted, before thinking it over. "You know…that actually didn't hurt. Wimp."

Dipper looked about ready to choke her when Mabel cut in.

"Guys! Focus!" She said. "The footprints."

"Right," Dipper said, slipping back into detective mode.

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them." Katy said, also getting back into her adventure mood. Mabel smiled to herself at their likeness.

"And the footprints are leading to…"Dipper said, the gang following the path of the prints, going behind the couch. A medium sized axe lay on the floor. They all gasped and looked at each other.

Dipper decided to consult Soos, the gang leaving the room and walking into the Shack's gift shop. Dipper handed the axe to the handyman who was stationed behind the cash register, poking the machine. Soos looked it over carefully, giving off little 'hmm' noises.

"So what do you think?" Katy asked. He looked up.

"In my opinion, this is an axe," He said. Katy twitched.

'_Remember Katy,' _She chided herself. '_It is technically illegal to stab people –especially boys namely Dipper and Soos- for being idiotic.'_

Dipper caught a glimpse of Katy grabbing her right hand with her left, as if to prevent herself from doing something.

"Wait a minute, the lumberjack!" Mabel said, having an epiphany.

"Of course!" Dipper said.

They all flashbacked to Manly Dan punching and breaking the pole.

"_**IN YOUR FACE!" **_**He had screamed.**

"He was _furious_ when he didn't get that free pizza," Dipper reasoned.

"Furious enough, for _MURDER!_" Mabel said.

"_MURDER_!" Katy repeated dramatically, grinning.

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown," Soos said.

"Then_ that's_ where we're going," Katy and Mabel said.

"Dude, this is awesome. You three are like: The Mystery Trio!" Soos said. Katy smiled to herself.

'_I guess I changed the name' _She thought. _'Oops.'_

"Don't call us that," Dipper deadpanned.

The trio walked out the door of the Mystery Shack, seeing Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin will ya?" He asked, still struggling. "I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Somethin' small but, classic." He finally managed to pull it out, wiping a bead of sweat from his face.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, but we have a big break in the case!" Dipper said.

"Break in the case!" Katy shouted with a huge grin.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer," He continued.

"We have an axe!" Mabel shouted, taking the axe out of Dipper's bag and showing it to Stan, waving it dangerously around. "Ree! Ree!"

"Hmm, it seems like the kind of thing a responsible parent wouldn't want you three doing," He thought out loud, making them nervous. That was until he finished. "Good thing I'm an uncle!" He gave them a grin before crying out in 'sorrow'. "Avenge me kids! Avenge meeee!"

….

Katy's P.O.V.

Dipper, Mabel and I were sneaking near 'The Skull Fracture', the place where Manly Dan hung out. We stayed behind the corner.

"This is the place," Dipper said, gasping when the guard almost saw him. He looked at Mabel. "Got the fake IDs?" Mabel showed him three cards, Dipper glanced them over before sighing.

"Here goes nothing," He said. I fingered my necklace as we watched a miner walk up to the big, burly guard. The guard looked over his ID.

"Sorry, but we don't serve miners," He said in a deep voice.

"Dang'nab it!" The miner shouted, spitting on the side of the road and walking off. We came up behind him. Dipper glanced at me the same time Mabel did. The heck? Did they expect ME to talk to this guy? I gulped.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumber jack for the murder of Wax Stan," I said in my most serious and steady voice. We held up our fake IDs that Mabel made. Mabel ruined the mood by saying 'Dedledle-e' when the goggle eyes on the IDs shook.

The guard just looked over us as if he didn't care and shrugged. "Works for me." He opened the door. We walked inside, the smell of sweat immediately hitting me in the face. I tried not to gag. Men were fighting everywhere, glass and other objects breaking. We walked on and looked around, Mabel stopping at the feet of a man's body on the floor. He was as still as a rock.

She stared at him before looking up and smiling. "He's resting," She said.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" Dipper said nervously.

"Sure, a couple of twelve year olds walking around a bar. Why not?" I muttered so low they couldn't hear.

"You got it Dipping Sauce," Mabel said before sitting on a chair and talking to a hefty biker who looked like he wanted to rip her head off. "Hey there, fellow restaurant patron! Bap!" She lightly wacked his arm. The biker growled at her.

Dipper and I walked on, Dipper totally oblivious to what just happened. I just ignored it since I knew she'd be fine. We came upon Manly Dan playing arm wrestling with a machine.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" Dipper asked.

"Punchin' the clock," Manly Dan said, still arm wrestling.

"You were at work?" I asked.

"No, I was punching that clock!" He shouted, using his unoccupied hand to point at the broken clock outside.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder," Dipper said, seeing the time off the broken clock. "So I guess you've never seen THIS before!" He pulled out the axe in his bag and showed Dan.

"Listen little girls!" Manly Dan started. I snorted.

"Hey, actually I'm-" Dipper said.

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the manly hand!"

'_The manly hand,' _I thought. '_These people, I swear.'_

"Hhnnhgg!" He split the machine's arm from the machine and started to hit it with it.

"Get him! Get him!" Tyler said from the side.

"Left handed?" Dipper said to himself. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to where Mabel was.

"3, 4, 5, 6," She and the muscular biker were in the process of saying, playing with one of those future- paper things.

Mabel gasped. "Your wife is gonna be beautiful!"

"Yes!" The biker said.

"Mabel, big break in the case!" Dipper said as we ran by, Mabel jumped off her chair and ran after us.

"But will she love me?!" The biker said desperately, reaching out his hand to the running Mabel.

….

"It's a left handed axe," Dipper said, showing Mabel and I a list as we walked outside. "These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we got our killer."

I wanted to point out the many things wrong with that deduction but decided to let him have his moment.

"Oh man, we are on fire today!" I said instead. Mabel grinned.

"Fire! Pazaw, Pazaw, Pazaw!" She shouted.

"Let's find that murderer," Dipper said. We all fist bumped.

We spent about two hours going around town, looking for left handed people. We visited Old Man McGucket first and he waved to us with a goofy smile, his right arm incased in a crocodile's mouth. Mabel grinned nervously while Dipper raised an eyebrow. He put a tick in the right handed section for him.

Next was the fat guy who was wearing a 'Free Pizza' shirt. Dipper and I walked up to his door in our fake costumes and knocked. He opened it, seeing us there with a box mailed for him. He grinned at us excitedly while Dipper gave him the paper to sign. He wrote with his right hand quickly before handing us back the paper. We frowned and left him there with his hands wide open to receive the package, Dipper taking the box with him. He sighed and looked down dejectedly.

Another try was that grumpy woman who was always frowning. Mabel whistled at her from the other side of the street where we were to get her attention. She stopped and looked in our direction. Immediately, Mabel threw a baseball at her. The incredibly good throw speeded at the woman. Any other normal person would have been hit but the woman simply caught the ball in her right hand. She crushed it. Dipper ticked the right handed section again.

Following her, we knocked on another guy's door, only for him to come out wearing casts on both his arms. Dipper simply crossed out both sections. We kept going on like that, checking every other suspect in town.

Dipper gasped. "Guys, there's only one person left on this list." He showed it to us.

"Of course! It all adds up!" Mabel said.

….

It was late at night, a cop car driving up to a house before parking on the side of the street. We all jumped out before running to the closed door of the small establishment.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never hear the end of it," Sheriff Blubs said.

"The evidence is irrefutable," Dipper said.

"It is _so _irrefutable," Mabel said. I bet she didn't even know what that word meant. I rolled my eyes but nodded as well.

"I'm gonna get to use my match stick!" Deputy Durland said excitedly, holding up the long, black stick. (A/N Now that I'm reading this over. That sounded SO wrong.)

"You ready? You ready little fella?" Blubs asked.

"Hoo! Hoo!" They both shouted, jumping in jittery glee and poking each other with their match sticks.

"On 3!" Dipper shouted. "1, 2, …"

Deputy Durland kicked the door open on 3. "Yaaaahhhh!" We all rushed in.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Sheriff Blubs shouted. Toby Determined jumped and fell off his chair at his desk in shock at the noise.

"What is this?" He asked as he saw the police. "Some kind of raid?"

I resisted the urge to face palm.

Deputy Durland smashed a lamp off his desk to the floor with his match stick just for the heck of it. "Nerd!" The lamp shattered.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan," Dipper said.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective skills," Mabel said.

"Stand back in awe," I said as well, the three of us high fiving.

"Goblin goose feathers! I don't understand!" Toby said.

"Then allow me to explain," Dipper said. "You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline." Mabel and I showed him a Gossiper newspaper with a picture of Wax Stan's head. "But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoe newspaper writer who has caught left handed." He indicated to the hole in his shoe.

Mabel and I shared a look before speaking together. "Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news." I crumpled the newspaper and threw it behind us. I swear, this was a really good theory. If I didn't know any better, I would have believed it myself!

Toby blinked at us before speaking.

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore. From jumping to conclusions!" He danced. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it!" Dipper said before stopping. "Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You said nothing?"

"Could you repeat?" Mabel asked.

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked. Toby gulped nervously, stretching his collar. He showed us a video of his security camera footage of him from last night.

In the video, Toby looked around before opening the closet and taking a human-sized piece of cardboard.

"Finally, we can be alone cardboard cutout of news reporter Shandra Jimenez!" He had said. He started to kiss the cardboard's mouth.

"Ewwww!" We all said, even the cops. "Yuck!"

"Time state confirms. Toby, you're off the hook," Blubs said before frowning. "You freak of nature."

"Hooray!" Toby said.

"But, but it has to be him!" Dipper said, not giving up. "Check the axe for fingerprints!"

Blubs checked the axe. "No prints at all."

"No prints?" Dipper asked incredulously.

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time," Durland said. The adults in the room chuckled while Dipper and Mabel looked embarrassed, Mabel rubbing her arm. Technically, I was raised here, but I managed to look uncomfortable too.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I were you three," Toby said, the video behind him continuing to show him making out with the piece of cardboard.

...

It was around early morning, night still falling on the land outside. Grunkle Stan was currently holding the funeral for Wax Stan in the parlor.

"Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming," He said. Soos blew his nose, his eyes red from crying.

"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself," He started.

'_Almost everyone would say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself,' _I thought.

"They're wrong!" Soos shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Easy Soos," Stan said. Soos reluctantly sat down. "Wax Stan…" Grunkle Stan looked down into the casket, his eyes watering. "I hope you're a pickpocket in wax heaven. I'm sorry; I got glitter in my eye!" He shouted, crying in his hands and running out the door.

"Awwww! Dude!" Soos cried as well, reaching out and running after him. Dipper sighed.

"Those cops were right about me," He said.

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now," Mabel said, still holding the axe.

"She's right, Dipper," I said. He stood and walked to the coffin, Mabel and I silently following him.

"But I considered every thing: the weapon, the motive, the clues," He looked into the coffin, noticing something. "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it?"

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy," Mabel said. I looked at Dipper nervously.

"Um, Dipper," I said. "The axe had no fingerprints."

"Of course," Dipper said. Mabel still looked confused. "What has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints?" Mabel only cocked her head.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you," A deep voice with an accent said from behind us. We turned and watched in horror and amazement as all the wax figures started coming to life. Dipper gasped.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes!" He referred to the one who had spoken to us. "Wax Shakespeare! Wax… Coolio?"

"S'up Holmes?" Coolio said to Sherlock.

Wax Lizzie Borden took- well more like grabbed- her axe from Mabel, the latter jumping at the statue's creepy grin and hiding behind Dipper. I found myself subconsciously moving closer to him as well.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Mabel said.

"Congratulations, my two amateur students, you have buried the truth, and now we're going to bury you," Sherlock said, pointing to us with his magnifying glass. I squeaked.

"Is it possible we could have a rain check on that one?" I asked. The statue ignored me, putting away its magnifying glass and smiling at us cynically.

"Bravo, Katy and Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret," He took Wax Stan's head out of his cape. "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." The wax figures clapped happily. "Uh no, that sounds too sincere. Slow clap." The wax figures slowed their clap, frowns on their faces. "There we go, nice and condescending."

"But…how is this possible? You're made of wax!" Dipper asked.

"Maybe they have a spell on them," I reasoned. Mabel perked up at my idea.

"Are you…_magic_?" She asked, her eyes opening in wonder. Wax Sherlock Holmes laughed.

"Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" He stopped laughing. "We're CURSED!"

"Cursed! Cursed!" The other wax figurines cried.

"Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale," He said, flashbacking to the haunted garage sale.

(Flashback)

"I must warn you," The seller had said to Stan. He was a short, bald stout man. He wiped his face with a handkerchief. "These statues come at a terrible price."

Stan looked at the price tag. "Twenty dollars?! I'll just take 'em when you're not lookin'."

"What?" The seller asked. Stan looked at him.

"I said I was gonna rob ya." He deadpanned.

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born," Sherlock's voice said, flashing back to where kids would come and take pics with the wax figures or step on their feet. "By day, we would be the playthings of man."

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule the night." Wax Sherlock creeped by Grunkle Stan's bead, putting a feather underneath his nose. Wax Edgar Allen Poe was with him, snapping pictures. They both laughed. Stan began to stir.

"Huh?" He said, opening his eyes and sitting up. The wax figures gasped and froze as if they were regular statues. Stan closed his eyes and went back to bed, snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings…." Stan shook the empty admission box, frowning before he put the wax figures in storage. "That is, until your uncle closed up shop."

_The storage room was seen wearing out as time went by, leaving the door blocked by wallpaper. Soos later came by sweeping the floor and found the knob to the storage room. He looked up into the hole in the wallpaper and put the knob back into place._

"We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away…." Wax Sherlock Holmes was shown swiping Wax Stan's head off with the axe. "But we got the wrong guy." Sherlock Holmes picked up the head, realizing he cut off a wax statue's head. Stan grumbled as he began to enter the room and Wax Sherlock Holmes slipped out.

(Flashback end)

"So, you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" Dipper shouted.

"That's just messed up!" I shuddered, Dipper nodding his head in agreement.

"You were right all along, guys. Wax people _are _creepy," Mabel said.

"Enough!" Wax Sherlock shouted. "Now that you know our secret, you must…DIE."

All the statue figurines growled at the word 'die', their eyes rolling into the back of their heads. You could now only see the white in their eyes. They began to creep forward, cornering us against the table.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mabel panicked. She and I were clearly scared. This wasn't like our other adventures. We could actually die!

"I don't know!" Dipper said.

"Just, throw stuff!" I shouted. We all started throwing food, plates, anything we could reach off the table behind us. Dipper grabbed a pot of coffee and threw it at Wax Genghis Khan. The wax figure screamed as his face began to melt.

"That's it!" Mabel shouted. "We can melt them with hotty melty things!"

We grabbed electric decorative candles from the table and pointed them at the figures.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper said.

"Decorative candles!" Mabel said. They both held the candles like they were holding swords. I grinned; twirling my candle around so fast it looked like fire was just spinning in a circle in front of me for dramatic effect.

(A/N Stop. Think about that for a second. Dipper and Mabel grinning mischievously, holding the candles like swords, then Katy just starting to twirl her candle around like a boss.)

"Woo!" I said.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Sherlock asked. This made our confidence falter.

"I-I don't really know," I said, halting my spinning candle.

"I'm not-I'm not really sure,' Dipper said as well. Mabel shrugged.

"It's worth a shot I guess," She said.

"Plus, you know, if we don't….we die," I muttered,

"So be it. ATTACK!" Wax Sherlock Holmes shouted.

The figures rushed at us. Mabel ducked as Wax Lizzie Borden swung her axe at her, making the figure accidentally decapitate Wax Robin Hood. I jumped on Wax Shakespeare's back, keeping him distracted while Mabel cut his hands off. Shakespeare shouted in pain and ran away, leaving me to fall off his back to the floor with a thud.

"Ow…" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my head. I was just in time to see Wax Robin hood's headless figure swinging a sword down on me. I screamed and rolled over, the sharp sword landing where my head was only seconds ago. I swung my candle at his feet before getting up and rushing to Mabel. She was currently being choked by Shakespeare's cut off hands. She walked backwards to a door and opened it, repeatedly bashing it open and closed on the hands' fingers.

Dipper ran around the room, fighting the wax figures courageously. "Interview this Larry King!" He cut off Larry's head with the candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!" Larry shouted.

"Jokes on you, Groucho!" He cut Groucho in half.

"I've heard about a cutting remark, but this is ridiculous!" Groucho said, his upper body falling to the floor. Wax Genghis Khan ran up to Dipper but he jumped out of the way, Khan landing in the fireplace behind him, wax flying everywhere.

"Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the-uh-I don't know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright," He got up and ran back into the fight.

Mabel swung around Wax Coolio's head at the figures.

"Ow, ow, ow! What's up with that?" Coolio asked.

"Dipper! Watch out!" Mabel shouted. I looked over to see wax Sherlock approaching Dipper from behind.

"Alright. Let's get this taken care of," Sherlock said, putting Wax Stan's head on the horn of a Rhino on the wall, and grabbing a sword hanging off the wall. He then swung it at Dipper, smacking the candle out of his hand and breaking it. He raised the sword above his head and aimed it at him.

I looked around desperately and found a poker near the fireplace. I poked the end of it in the fire, making the metal at the end become hot and melt slightly.

"Dipper! Catch!" I shouted. I threw it as hard as I could and Dipper caught it, blocking the attack. I picked up another poker and looked back at Mabel.

She must have seen the question in my eyes for she smiled. "Don't worry I'll finish up here. Most of them are cut up anyway," She said. I smiled thankfully and raced after Dipper and Sherlock who were fighting out the door. I swung my poker at Sherlock's back but he must have seen me coming for he turned from Dipper and swung his sword at me instead. I gasped and tried to block but his sword got me on the arm, forming a gash.

I winced and covered it. The good thing: it was shallow enough for me to be able to keep fighting. The bad thing: It was deep enough to be bleeding. Dipper's eyes narrowed and he shouted at Holmes.

"Hey! Leave her out of this!" I frowned at him. Holmes looked at him.

"As you wish, boy." He started to attack Dipper again, pushing him back onto the Attic Floor. He successfully cornered him against the wall. I felt worthless, not being able to do anything to help.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once again!" Sherlock raised the sword above his head. Dipper's chocolate brown eyes made its way to my icy blue. It was like we understood each other perfectly at that moment. I grinned.

"Fat chance Holmes!" I shouted and stuck my poker in his back. He cried out, Dipper taking the chance to jump through his legs and escape. We both looked at the window at the same time and grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him. Dipper nodded and we both leapt out the window.

"Come back here you brats!" Sherlock shouted, ripping the poker out his back and following us. We climbed onto the Mystery Shack sign, my heart beating a mile a minute. If it wasn't for all the excitement and adrenaline in my system, I was pretty sure I'd be screaming in fear right now.

We slowly walked across it, Wax Sherlock swinging the sword at Dipper. They clashed between poker and sword while trying to maintain balance. I just focused on trying not to fall off the thing. The pathway was so narrow!

Wax Sherlock tried to hit Dipper with his sword but Dipper jumped back, almost hitting into me in the process. Sherlock instead accidentally hit the 'S' in 'Shack' and it fell of, creating a huge thud on the ground far below.

"You really think you can outwit me brats? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

Dipper and I didn't choose to stay and listen to him rant; instead we climbed off the sign, behind it. We hid behind the chimney, my heart racing. Dipper gulped and looked to see if Sherlock was still there. We turned to look the other way but it was too late. Wax Sherlock kicked us from the opposite direction.

We lost our footing and fell, Dipper dropping the poker off the side of the roof. I groaned and held my stomach. That had REALLY hurt. Sherlock raised his sword above us.

"Any last words?" He asked. Dipper looked at me before smiling nervously, yet victoriously.

"Um…you got any sunscreen?" Dipper asked.

"Got any-? What?" Sherlock turned to see the sun starting to rise. He gasped. "No." He began to melt.

"You know, letting us lead you outside? Probably not your smartest decision, doofus," I said, still rubbing my belly.

"Outsmarted by two children in short pants? No!" He shouted as he started to melt faster. "Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! Tiiter, total kerfuffle. Butter hallabaloo." Everything but his face had melted.

"Case closed!" Dipper said and wiped his hands together. The dust gathered made him falter and sneeze.

"Ha, ha! You sneeze like a kitten!" Sherlock said, his head melting. "Those policemen were right, you're adorable! You too little girl! Adorable!" His head slipped off the roof and landed with a splash on the ground, melted wax everywhere.

"E-ew," Dipper said, frowning. I scrunched up my face in disgust. Cute? ME? Please.

We carefully climbed down from the roof and back into the Attic. I yawned as we walked back into the parlor.

"Dipper! Katy! You're okay!" Mabel said. She tossed a guy's head into the fireplace, completely ignoring his scream. "Dipper, you solved the mystery after all."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked jokingly.

Dipper pulled up a chair and took Wax Stan's head off the wall. "She's right. I couldn't have done it without my sidekicks."

Mabel and I grinned at each other.

"No offense Dipper-" She started.

"But you're the sidekick," I finished.

"What? Says who?" He jumped down from the chair. "Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?" Tsk, paranoid.

We heard footsteps and turned to see Stan enter the room.

"Hot Belgium waffles! What happened to my parlor?!" He shouted. I looked around. He was right. Wallpaper was torn, melted wax was splattered everywhere, food, plates and chairs were thrown all over the place. The room just looked like a complete, utter mess.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel cried out happily.

"I decapitated Larry King," Dipper said.

"And I got cut by Sherlock Holmes," I muttered, fingering my wound. It was still bleeding, the area around it turned red. Dipper frowned at that, Mabel looking at me in concern. Stan stared at us before laughing.

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!" He said. Dipper and Mabel rolled their eyes, knowing they wouldn't believe them. I narrowed my eyes at Stan though, catching a glimmer of something go through his eyes. Was that worry? And…fear?

"On the bright side though, look what we found," Dipper said, handing Stan Wax Stan's head.

'_Ah, so Stan knew there was a big possibility that they were telling the truth,' _I thought. Well, it did make sense. After all, he already knew all the strange things that happened in these Falls.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy!" He looked at the smiling Wax Stan. "You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing."

"Oh…uh…" We stammered.

"I'm not so sure about that. Is there any alternative?" Dipper asked.

Stan ignored us and brought us all together, noogie-ing our heads. We fought for a second but then gave up and laughed along with him. We stopped when we saw Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs drive up in their cop car outside the huge broken window.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee," Blubs said and indeed started to take a drink from his coffee cup.

"Actually, the answer is yes," Dipper said, showing them Wax Stan's head.

"Blu-blu-blu," Blubs stuttered with the coffee in his mouth. He did a spit take right into Durland's face.

"Aaah!" Deputy Durland screamed and spit coffee back into Blubs face.

"How did that even get in his mouth?" I muttered.

"Aaah!" Blubs spit back into Durland's face.

"Aaah!" Durland spit into Blubs' face for the last time.

"It burns! It burns!" Blubs shouted.

"My eyes!" Durland shouted. They drove away, screaming.

We all laughed. I got to admit, that is way funnier in person.

"They got scalded!" Stan said. We heard a crashing noise in the distance.

…

"So, did you get rid of all the Wax Figures?" Dipper asked Mabel after we had done our best to clean the place. I leaned against the wall, sighing.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I did!" She replied.

"Good enough for me!" Dipper said. I just laughed, knowing that Wax Larry King's head was still very much alive, hopping around in the vents after a rat that stole his ear.

I began to walk up to our room when Dipper stopped me.

"Hey! Katy, wait!" He said. I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Umm…wait right here, I'll be back," He said and raced off. I looked at Mabel in question but she just shrugged before heading up the stairs, mumbling something about glitter. I sat down on one of the chairs that weren't broken and yawned again, just as Dipper ran back into the room. He sat on a chair beside me and gently took my arm.

"Wha-?" I started but stopped when I saw him wiping my cut with a soft wipe before putting some kind of white cream on it. I was practically speechless, my mouth gaping wide as he put a bandage over the wound.

"There," He smiled at me before getting up. I jumped to my feet as well.

"Dipper-" I started but stopped and cleared my throat. My voice had been hoarse. "Uh...thanks."

"Its fine," He said, staring at my slightly flushed face. "That's what best friends do for each other, right?"

My eyes widened at his words. "I'm your best friend?" I asked.

"Well, I mean...ah..." He reverted back to his old self. "Yeah! If that's-you know- okay with you."

I grinned.

"Of course," I said, my blush fading. I never thought that this day would come. I mean, up until now, I had still thought of Dipper and Mabel as characters. I couldn't help it. After all, I had spent a lot of time looking at their lives on a computer or TV screen. Now, looking at the smiling boy, clothes dirty from the fight, his Pine Tree hat crooked, I couldn't help but smile. Dipper Pines was no longer one of the twins who went to Gravity Falls for vacation and had epic fun. He was no longer the boy on the TV screen that I admired. He was Dipper, flesh and bones, a twelve year old kid that simply looked for adventure with his geeky outfit and loving personality. But more importantly-

He was my best friend.

**Me: Jesus Christ. That was so long! I swear, my fingers are killing me!**

**Mabel: Maybe you should have a nice, long nap.**

**Me: …What are you up to?**

**Dipper: Nothing…*He and Mabel snicker***

**Me: Hmm…*shrug* Oh well.**

**Question of Randomness: When was the last time you had a laugh? Not a chuckle, or a snicker. But a really good, eye watering, body shaking, **_**laugh.**_

**Me: Hmph, you little cowards. I swear, you don't review because you **_**want **_**me to be mad. Lol, just kidding. Review!**

**Dipper: Now!**

**Me: Wha-**

***Dipper and Mabel jump her***

**Me: AAHHH!**


	10. The Hand that Rocks the Katy?

**Yello!**

**Me: 1, 2, 3, 4!**

**Katy: *starts banging on drums***

**Mabel: *plays the piano enthusiastically***

**Me: *dramatically plays the electric guitar while singing* WE ARE THE MISFIT BANDITS! LO-**

**Dipper: Stop! STOP! What the **_**heck **_**are you guys doing?**

**Me: Oh, we started a band! *gives him a t-shirt* Be free to wear that around now.**

**Dipper: Bu-**

**Me: Answer-reviews time!**

**Rbvictor: Thx! And awwww. Hope you get a good laugh soon.**

**Grapejuice101: Here it is!**

**RoxyStarz: Lol, that totally happened to be before. Except it was my guy friend who was being silly. And as for the strangest thing I've ever done….that's a toughie. I've done MANY strange things. Trust me on that. Hmm….maybe that time when my brother was there staring at me, only moving closer to me when I looked away. I caught him in action one time and stared at him, unblinking. Then I said darkly. "I've practiced my Weeping Angel stare for a LONG time," my eyes narrowed seriously. "You're **_**NOT **_**moving for now." (Doctor Who reference) We stayed there for about ten minutes. I'm not joking.**

**The other time was when one of my best friends, Sydney and I were playing 'police' in math class when the teacher wasn't there because we were bored and wanted to behave like 5 year olds. She was all like 'arrest me officer' when I caught her, and she turned around with her hands behind her back. She was obviously joking and was about to pull her hands out of the position when I went up close behind her. I don't know why I did it, maybe because she creeped me out earlier and I wanted to repay her. I grabbed her wrists, leaned in really close and said in this really creepy voice, '**_**Okay.' **_

**Lol, she nearly died.**

**She kept eyeing me weirdly the entire session.**

**Kitty faces guest: …what? I'm sorry but…what? Lol, the dogs attacking your cousins though.**

**RunFromTheDarkness: Hmm, hmm. *nods head* You have a point there. He is seriously adorable!**

**Lau'Linsomniaque: Mmm, j'aime le francais!(I hope I got that right) Except for when we have to slave away learning it in class with Ms. Pingue. *shudder* kanajo wa teme da….**

**TheWORLD: Lol, was that sarcasm I hear in your voice?**

**Tacosaurus: *eyes wide* I mean your idea is awesome and all (I really mean that. It was amazing) But shouldn't you have PM'd me something like that instead of putting it somewhere everyone can see…? Any who, I'm kinda lost on who to give a cameo. You and another person have already asked me, both with two different girls. I'm too nice to say no to either of you, and yet I can't have two other different girl characters in this…it'll mess up what I have thought of so far….*trickle of sweat drips down forehead***

**ShadowRidder221: That is SO very true my friend. What I wouldn't give up to be in Katy's place right now…**

**Shadow: Are you sure it's not just because Dipper would be there?**

**Me: What?! *blushes* Of course not? Why would you think that? When did you hear this? Are you stalking me? **

**Shadow: …You are way too paranoid.**

**Me: Me? Paranoid? Please….WHICH ONE OF MY ENEMIES TOLD YOU THIS?!**

**IAMAGUEST: Mm, I can't say I love Harry Potter. Haven't really watched or read much of it. And yes, that WAS a Percy Jackson reference last chapter. Glad you caught it. *wink* 'Kipper'-interesting pairing name.**

**XDragon WingsX: Of course I'm going to do that epi! It might be in the sequel though. And I adore 'bipper'. But no…unfortunately I can't quite get the link…oh well!**

**Skyfur02: Its ok, I have random laughing fits on top of trampolines too…..ok that was a lie. But lol.**

**Me: *suddenly pushes Dipper and Mabel into a bag***

**Dipper and Mabel: Hey! What?**

**Me: That's your punishment for jumping me last chapter. Jeez, I never knew you wanted me to give up that cookie I was hiding THAT badly.**

**Dipper: …**

**Mabel…**

**Me….And that's it! Onto the chap-**

**Alex: Wait. **

**Me: What?**

**Alex: Say it.**

**Me….I don't want to.**

**Alex: SAY IT.**

**Me: *pouts* You can't make me!**

**Alex: Say it or I'll end the series.**

**Me: *gasps* You wouldn't!**

**Alex: I would.**

**Me: *grumbles* I don't own Gravity Falls, or any of its ideas. My friend Alex Hirsch here has made that abundantly clear.**

**Alex: Thank you.**

**Me: NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 10**

Katy's P.O.V

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist!" The narrator on TV said. Soos, Dipper and Mabel cheered while I just rolled my eyes. We all sat in the living room, Dipper, Mabel and I relaxing on the floor while Soos occupied the couch. It was around midday, and we were all bored out of our minds. Even then, I wondered why we were watching TV. Gravity Falls television was _horrible._

"Tiger Fist will return after these messages," The narrator said again. I sighed.

"I don't get why you guys like that show," I said. Mabel frowned.

"Hey! Tiger Fist is amazing!" She exclaimed. Then she thought over her sentence. "Not as amazing as Ducktective though." On the TV, a commercial started with a hand releasing a group of doves into the air.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about," Soos said. We all switched our attention back to the screen.

"Are you completely miserable?" The narrator asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. That voice sounded familiar…

The actor in the advertisement started crying. "Yes!"

"Then you need to meet-" The narrator whispered the next part. "_Gideon._"

Oh _**crap**_.

"Gideon?" Dipper said.

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked. Ah now I remember. Gideon…this was going to be an…interesting experience.

"He's a psychic," The narrator said again.

"Aroo?" Mabel said, tilting her head to the side.

"So don't waste your time with other so-called "man of mystery"," The narrator said. The screen was stamped with the word 'fraud' when Stan was coming out of an outhouse. I finally recognized the voice-it was Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. "Learn about it tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" Mabel said. I snickered.

"Well, don't get too curiousy," Stan said, walking in. "Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble."

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked me. I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I said. _On the contrary, I know too much._

"I think we should go check it out," Dipper said.

"Never!" Stan said. "You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" He stormed out, muttering under his breath.

Dipper turned to us. "Do tents have roofs?"

"I think we just found our loop hole…literally!" Mabel held up a string with a loop in it. "Mwop, mwop!"

_Where does she get these things? _I wondered.

"So come on down folks," Bud continued on the commercial. "Gideon is expecting you." The last part was said creepily, making me shudder. Eww, Gideon. I despised that little creep. I really felt it for Mabel when all that dating crap happened; I just hope I can help her somewhat now that I have the chance.

….

"Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack," Bud said as we walked in. The crowd muttered several positive things about the sack's credibility, putting their money in. We just walked right past him inside.

"Whoa, this is like a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos!" Dipper said, pointing to a maintenance worker who looked very similar to Soos with a nametag that read 'Deuce'. Soos glared at the lookalike while munching an empanada.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel shouted as she dragged us to our seats.

"Let's see what this monster looks like," Dipper said, leaning forward in his chair. The shadow of Gideon appeared behind the curtains, making him seem big and menacing. I just rolled my eyes when the curtains opened and Gideon was fully revealed.

"Hello America!" He said in his ridiculous accent. "My name is 'Lil Gideon." He clapped once, making doves fly out of his equally ridiculous hair. The crowd cheered.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper said incredulously.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I said. This little kid was _menacing, dangerous and incredibly evil. _Insert sarcasm here.

"But he's so wittle!" Mabel said, trying not to laugh and failing horribly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! Such a gift," He put his hands to his head. "I have a vision. I predict that you will all soon say, "aw"."

He struck a cute pose, his eyes practically sparkling and the crowd said 'aw'.

"It came true," Mabel said, amazed.

"What? I'm not impressed," Dipper said.

"Neither am I," I agreed, folding my arms.

"You're impressed!" Mabel tried to get us to falsely admit.

"Hit it, dad!" Gideon shouted. Bud winked at him and started playing the piano. Gideon tapped his foot to the beat and took off his white cape, throwing it into the audience. A brunette lady caught it and grinned, only to be bombarded by other women trying to get it.

"_Oh, I can see what others can't see,_" Gideon sang while dancing. "_It ain't some sideshow trick, its innate ability. Where others are blind, I am futurely inclined. And you too could see, if you was widdle ol' me!" _At this he laughed cutely (dare I say it) while poking his cheek with his index finger. He walked to the front of the stage. "Come on, everybody, rise up!" He lifted his hands. "I want y'all to keep it going!"

Row by row we all stood, the crowd clapping to the beat. I gasped as some unknown power forced me to stand, gripping my body.

"Wha-? How did he-?" Dipper started, being the only one besides me who noticed. I gritted my teeth. I did NOT like being controlled.

"Keep it going!" Gideon continued, rotating his index finger in the air. "_You wish you're son would call you more." _He pointed and winked at an old lady in the crowd with a cat on her lap.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The old woman protested, her cat meowing angrily.

"_I sense that you've been here before," _He referred to Sheriff Blubs who had on a Gideon t-shirt along with several Gideon themed merchandise and dolls.

"Oh what gave it away?" Blubs asked.

"Oh, come on," Dipper said. Gideon was suddenly in front of Mabel.

"_I'll read your mind my little daisy," _Gideon said, looking me right in the eyes instead of Mabel.

Wait, what?!

I couldn't keep the surprised look off of my face. The audience continued to clap along. _"Something tells me, you're named Katy."_

"How'd he do that?" Mabel asked in awe.

"_So welcome all ye!" _Gideon was on stage once more. "_-to the Tent of Telepathy. Thanks for visiting, widdle ol' me!" _At the last note, a huge flashing neon blue sign that read 'Gideon' came down behind him, as well as blue flames on the stage.

'_Wait a second,' _I thought, still surprised. My eyebrow twitched angrily. '_Did he just call me his __**'little daisy'**__?'_

The crowd erupted in more applause and cheering, even Soos was hollering.

"Oh…oh my goodness," Gideon panted on stage, sweating. He took a water bottle from out of his vest and gulped it down. "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!"

"Woo! Yeah!" Mabel clapped as well. I rolled my eyes with Dipper. We began to walk out of the tent with the rest of the crowd, Soos walking a little ahead of us.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous," Dipper said.

"Yup!" I agreed.

"Oh come on guys, his dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair?" She shouted.

"Oh I _saw _his hair," I muttered.

"It was like, whoosh!" She imitated the shape exaggeratedly. Dipper and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too easily impressed," Dipper said.

"True dat," I agreed.

"Yeah, yeah!" She laughed with us as we pushed each other playfully. Through all of the laughter, I didn't notice a pair of eyes watching me carefully from the tent.

….

_Next Morning_

Dipper sat in the couch, his face buried in the journal.

"Check it out, Dipper!" Mabel said as we walked into the room. "We've successfully bedazzled our faces!"

I wish I could say it wasn't true but unfortunately my face was indeed bedazzled. I had made a casual comment to Mabel on how I was a little bored earlier in the day, and she immediately dragged me off and _forced _me to experiment with her. I nearly died up in that room.

"Blink," Mabel said as we simultaneously blinked. "Ow," we both muttered, the jewels on my eyes aching and itching me to rub them off. But I wanted to humor Mabel for a little while more.

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked. Mabel sighed painfully.

"I'm unappreciated in my time…" She said. The doorbell rang outside.

"Somebody answer that door!" Stan's voice echoed from somewhere else in the shack.

"We'll get it!" Mabel shouted, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door while rubbing the jewels off her face at the same time. I reclaimed my hand and proceeded to do the same. Mabel opened the door and we were greeted by… open air? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before I caught a glimpse of white hair and we glanced down, finding none but….Gideon.

"Howdy," Gideon said.

"It's 'widdle' ol' you!" Mabel shouted.

'_Yay,'_ I thought sarcastically but put on a fake smile. "Hey!"

"Haha, yeah, my song's quite catchy," Gideon muttered. "Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head," He said to me. Oh no, my worries were right. Gideon had fallen for me instead of Mabel. Why? Why me?!

"You mean this one?" Mabel asked and poked me in my side, right in the tickly spot beneath my ribcage. I gave a little laugh before stopping once I realized what I did.

"Oh, what a delight!" Gideon practically beamed. I was going to kill Mabel after this I swear. "When I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the spectacular arts in life."

"That's totally her!" Mabel said, laughing and hitting me on the back. This resulted in me coughing up some jewels that had accidently gotten stuck in my throat during our 'bedazzling' session. Miraculously, the jewels landed right along the semicircle of Gideon's collar, making it sparkle.

"Enchanting. Utterly enchanting," Gideon whispered. I pretended not to hear.

"Who's at the door?" Stan called from inside. Even though it would be hilarious to see Grunkle Stan chase Gideon away right now, I decided he probably shouldn't know Gideon was out here.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" I called.

"I appreciate your discretion," Gideon said. "Now, Stan's no fan of mine. I don't know how a lemon so sour could be related to peaches so sweet."

"Gideon! Aha ha!" Mabel laughed. I thought over what he said. Well, technically Stan wasn't related to me; both here and back in my world I-

A pang of homesickness suddenly hit me from nowhere and I forced it back down. Now wasn't the time.

"What do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more? Perhaps in my dressing room?" Gideon asked, clearly speaking to me. I gulped. I knew I had to say yes, to keep the original plot going, but I couldn't imagine myself hanging out with him for even an hour without losing it. I glanced around nervously before grinning.

"Sure!" I said. "But can Mabel come along?"

"Ooh! Makeovers!" Mabel said. I saw a flash of something in Gideon's eyes and he frowned before he smiled politely again.

"Sure! Why not?" His voice sounded a little strained but I ignored it. We followed Gideon to his tent which wasn't so far from here. He opened the door to the dressing room, letting us in first.

My mouth dropped in awe. Even though I wasn't much of a girly girl….whoa.

"Ya see something you like? 'Cause I do," Gideon said a little creepily, staring at me. I just nodded though, too entranced by the room to really hear what he said. Mabel and I looked at each other then let out girly screams. That was the first time ever I actually let out a squeal for something relating to makeup. I guess Mabel was rubbing off on me. We both then attacked the room.

….

After the makeover was done, we headed back to the Mystery Shack, Gideon telling me to meet up with him later. I couldn't dodge that one. Sighing, I followed Mabel into the living room.

"Hey Dipper. What's going oooon?" Mabel asked him, dangling her long manicured fingernails over his head. Dipper jumped.

"Whoa, where have you two been? " He asked incredulously, looking more at Mabel. Mabel had gone the…..extra mile. Her hair was straightened with huge rolled back curls in the front, face suffocated with makeup and nails long and red. I had just done some minor things to my hair and eyes. "And what's going on with those fingernails? You look like a wolverine."

"I know, right? Rahhh!" She said, pretending to scratch at something. I sighed at turned to Dipper.

"I tried to stop her," I said as he looked in relief at my regular, filed nails. "It was a lost cause."

"We were hanging out with our new pal, Gideon," Mabel started. "He is one dapper little man."

"Guys, I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger then their head," Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, leave him alone!" Mabel glowered. "You never want to do girly stuff with me, neither does Katy. She's not girly at all!" I frowned at this. "You and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked, totally oblivious.

"Hey dude," Soos walked in, speaking to Dipper. "You ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

"Am I?!" Dipper said excitedly as they both ran off, leaving Mabel and I.

"Haha!" We could hear them from the other room. "One-at-a-time! One-at-a-time!"

Mabel looked down sadly and kicked at a soda can on the ground.

"Hey," I fidgeted. "Did you really mean what you said?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah! I mean I know we hang out and all, but we never do stuff _I _wanna do. It's always reading or some kind of adventure stuff." Wow, I never realized when we were together….Oh god; I had been unintentionally selfish to her! I have to make up for that.

"Honestly," She continued. "It makes me feel like I'm just hanging out with Dipper."

"Hey! I'm WAY different from Dipper!" I shouted, offended. She smiled.

"Yup. For one, you're more fun to tease," She snickered. I playfully punched her in the arm.

"Well when I come back from whatever Gideon has in store for me later, I promise we'll hang out and do some girly stuff," I said, smiling. Her eyes sparkled.

"Even eating glitter!" She shouted. I scratched my head nervously.

"Er," I started. She laughed.

"Just teasing again," She said. "But thanks. I can't wait." She gave me a genuine smile and I grinned.

"Me neither."

….

"Whoa," I began, taking in the sight. "The view from your family's factory is rad!" I could honestly say I was impressed. Gideon had taken me up on the rooftop of the before said family factory- the view from which was _awesome_. I was stunned as I had never been so high above the ground before. Well except for the times I flew on airplanes. Oh, and that rollercoaster, although I was too busy screaming in glee to see anything….I digress.

"Good thing we both brought our Opera glasses!" He started and we said the last part together, taking them out. He pointed at me and laughed and I had no choice but to do the same.

After a while of us looking at the view, he spoke again. "Katy, when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey!" He said. I thought that was a little disturbing but I laughed. "I guess that makes you my queen!"

"What? You're being so nice to me! Quit it!" I said and smacked him in the stomach, intentionally too hard.

"I can't quit it. I am speaking from the heart," He said.

"From the where-now?" I said, laughing it off. I secretly hoped he would have lost interest and gave up since I wasn't Mabel, but I couldn't avoid what was going to happen next.

"Katy, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close," He said and started to stroke my hair. "Heheh."

I pushed his hand away. "Look Gideon, I um…"

He reached to pet my hair again, sending shivers of repulsion down my spine. "Heheheh."

I pushed his hand away again. "I like you a lot, but let's just be friends." I had to force the words to come out. Like him a lot my butt.

"At least give me a chance," He insisted then took a deep breath. "Katy, would you do me the honor if going on a date with me?"

I twitched. "A play date?" I asked, although I would never go on one. I was just reciting words I remembered now.

He shook his head. "Mmnn."

"A shopping date?" My voice cracked a little. Five more minutes with this guy and I swear I am gonna lose it!

"Mmnn. It'll just be one lil' ol' date. I swear on my lucky bolo-tie," He said, holding the green item around his neck. Yeah, because you swearing on that amulet makes me trust you SO much.

"Ok then…I guess…" I forced the words out of my mouth again.

'_I'm like three years older than you!' _I wanted to shout but managed to keep calm.

"Katelyn Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!" He said and hugged me. I cringed at his words. Technically that was my name since I was adopted in this world by Stan but still…I didn't want anyone to call me that.

"Jackson," I muttered. "Katy Jackson."

"What?" He said.

"Nothing," I replied, wondering why he was still hugging me. Then I stiffened up.

"Wait, are you _sniffing my hair_?" I asked in disbelief.

….

No One's P.O.V.

Mabel, Dipper and Katy were playing a videogame back at the Shack, Katy trying to relax.

"It's not a date-date," she tried to clarify after the twins had nearly flipped when she told them the news. "It's just, I don't know. I didn't want him to go crying to his mommy so I threw him a bone."

"Katy, you can't do that!" Dipper shouted. She looked at him in confusion so he pushed down his feelings and coughed nervously. "I mean….guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you," Dipper said, trying to act unconcerned. Katy sniffed. Pfft, it wasn't love Gideon felt for her. She was sure it was just a major obsession. She doubted Gideon even knew what 'love' meant.

"Oh come on. I'm not _that _lovable," Katy said then grinned as she and Mabel shot Dipper in the game.

"Kaboom!" Mabel shouted.

"Yes!" Katy exclaimed. They both high-fived.

"Okay, we can agree on something here," Dipper said half heartedly. The doorbell rang and Mabel ran to go and get it, being her enthusiastic self. Dipper paused the game when they heard a loud crashing noise.

"AAHHH!" Mabel screamed. Katy ran to go see what had happened, only to find that a _horse _had busted through the door. Gideon sat atop it in fancy gear.

"A night of enchantment awaits m'lady!" He shouted.

"Oh boy," Katy said.

...

"I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here!" Katy said, Gideon and her already seated at a private table in the fancy restaurant.

"Well, people have a hard time saying 'no' to me," Gideon said, putting his short legs up on the table. Katy's lip curled up slightly in discreet disgust.

"Ah, monsieur Gideon!" A waiter said, going up to them. His nametag read 'Jean Luc'. "Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!"

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?" Gideon asked disdainfully. Jean Luc immediately diverted his eyes.

"Yes, yes, very good!" He shouted as he walked away.

"I've never seen so many forks!" Katy said, discreetly pinching herself underneath the table to stay in character. "And water with bubbles in it? Ooh la la, oui oui!" She said, trying to remember what Mabel had said in the scene.

"Oh! Parlez vous francais?" Gideon said. Katy stared at him with the same smile, her mind too tired with acting to try and decipher the simple French he had said.

"I have no idea what you're saying," She said.

…

**Back at the Mystery Shack**

"Hey, hey!" Stan said, walking into the room Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos were in. "What the jackal is Katy doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everyone's talking about Gideon and Katy's big date tonight," Wendy said. Mabel nodded enthusiastically in agreement, looking up from her knitting.

"WHAT? That little shyster is dating my adopted daughter!" He shouted.

"I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple," Soos began. "Katideon? Gideaty?" He gasped. "Kagidtyeon!"

Stan left the room in a huff.

"I didn't know!" Dipper called to him.

"I did," Mabel giggled and high fived Wendy.

"Not now Mabel," Dipper said. "I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to."

"Yeah well it ends tonight," Stan said, coming back into the room with his suit on. "I'm going right down to that little skunk's house and this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" He walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Awkward silence…

"Dude, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos asked, going up to the door. Mabel, Dipper and Wendy just stared back at him. He opened the door and looked out. "Nope, real door."

…

Stan drove his car up to Gideon's house and skidded to a halt in front. He stormed out in rage, walking to the door.

"Gideon, you little punk, open up!" He shouted. His eyes skimmed over the sign on the door that said 'Please Pardon This Garden'. "I will pardon nothing!" He batted the sign down.

"Why Stanford Pines! What a delight!" Bud said, opening the door.

"Out of the way, Bud! I'm looking for Gideon!" Stan said.

"Well, I haven't seen the boy around, but since you're here, you simply _must _come in for coffee!" He didn't give Stan a choice and started leading him inside.

"But-but I came-" Stan stuttered.

"It's imported!" Bud continued talking about the apparent amazing coffee. "All the way from Colombia!"

"Wow…I went to jail there once," Stan said, now fully distracted. He then whistled, marveling the house's interior. "Some digs you got here." He stopped walking when he saw a sad clown painting on the wall. "Oh this. This is beautiful."

Bud laughed cheerfully before talking again. "Now, I hear that your adopted kid and my Gideon are, well, they're singin' in harmony lately so to speak!"

"Uh, yeah, and I'm against it," Stan said before knocking a pillow off the couch. "Nyah."

"No, no, no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy," Bud persuaded, leading Stan throughout the room. "We've been at each other's throats for far too-lemme get that," he stopped briefly to rip down a picture of Stan's face on the dart board. "-we've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit you see."

Stan's eyes glinted, the greedy business man coming forth. The sound of clicking a cash register rang in his ears. "I'm listening."

…**.**

**Back at the 'date'.**

"…And so I said "Autograph your own head shot lady". Ahaha!" Gideon laughed gleefully.

Katy fake laughed. "Yeah…" She said as the very much alive lobster on her dinner plate pinched her fork.

"Katy, tonight's date was a complete success," Gideon said after he calmed down from laughing.

'_Yeah for you,' _Katy thought. _'I had to put up with your corny jokes and arrogant attitude for like an hour.'_

"And tomorrow's date promises to top this one in every way!" Gideon continued. Katy froze.

"Whoa whoa. You said just _one _date. This is it Gideon," She said. Gideon shifted his eyes before gasping.

"Hark! What a surprise! A red crested south American rainbow macaw!" Gideon shouted as the Macaw flew in and landed on his arm.

Kat flinched and tried to stay calm.

"…two, three four…" Gideon whispered badly to the bird.

"KATY!" The bird shouted. "WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURBDAY?!" Gideon shook the bird violently with a scowl.

"THURSDAY!" The Macaw corrected its mistake before coughing up a letter and flying away.

"Oh, so adorable," A random woman said from her chair, looking at us.

"Gideon's got a girlfriend," A chef agreed.

"They're expectin' us. Please say you'll go," Gideon said.

"Um, Gideon, I'm sorry," _Lies. I'm not sorry you bastard. _"-but I'm gonna have to say-"

"I'm on the edge of my seat," Sheriff Blubs said, getting up. People were now gathering around their table.

"This is gonna be adorable!" Tyler said.

"Is she says 'no', I'll die from sadness," A very old, frail woman said.

"I can verify that that will indeed happen," A handsome doctor remarked. Katy almost rolled her eyes at that but the chattering of the people's expectations was starting to get to her. She gulped, her eyes meeting Gideon's.

….

Katy moaned in sadness, walking by Dipper reading his book in the living room area.

"Where's Mabel?" She asked dejectedly.

"Up in our room," Dipper said, still absorbed in his book. He jumped when he noticed who was he was talking to.

"Hey so how'd it go?" He asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I don't know…" Katy sighed, slipping the lobster she had grabbed from the restaurant into the tank. "I have a lobster now." She didn't know why she had done it. Maybe she HAD been around Mabel for too long.

"Well at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again," Dipper said in relief. He didn't know why, but the idea of Katy hanging out with that weird kid troubled him. He frowned when he noticed her guilty posture, her blue orbs shifting from side to side. "Katy? It's over, right? Katy?"

"Oh man!" She moaned, cradling her face in her hands. "That little crumface asked me out again! There were so many people and I just- Urgh! - I just didn't know how to say no."

"Like this: no," Dipper said.

"It's not that easy Dipper!" Katy said. "It's not what you think. I don't like Gideon at _all. _I don't want to be mean though, that's the only reason why I put up with him. I just need to put him down easy, or at least get things back to how they were. Acquaintances, you know? Sort of friends."

…

Gideon and Katy were boating out at night in the middle of the lake; Old man McGucket rowing the boat.

"Boat in the night! Boat in the night! Wee he he hee!" McGucket said. Katy wanted to shift closer to Gideon but decided McGucket was better.

"Hah, you know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening right?" She said. Katy had indeed gone to the ball with Gideon but she had tried very hard NOT to be a good date. First of all, she hadn't done anything to herself, showing up in a t-shirt and ratty shorts, her hair pulled up in a sloppy short ponytail.

Gideon had merely said she had an 'exotic natural beauty'.

Secondly, while they were dancing, Katy had leant as far away from him as possible, intentionally stepping on his feet. Even that had not deterred the tiny white haired boy. Katy didn't know what else to do.

"Don't you want this evenin' to last, my daisy?" Gideon asked, leaning in.

"No!" Katy recoiled. Gideon looked surprised and a bit hurt; she couldn't take it.

'_Curse my niceness,'_ Katy thought.

"I mean yes," She corrected swiftly. "I mean I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, acquaintance, pal, chum, other word for friend…."

"Pal?" McGucket supplied.

"I already said pal, uh, mate?" Katy asked.

"How about _soul mate_?" Gideon asked. Fireworks appeared in the air above the trees in front of them, the name 'Katy' within a heart.

"Well you can't say no to that," McGucket said cheerfully.

….

Katy paced the area in front of the couch back at the Mystery Shack.

"I mean, he's so… ugh, but I'm too nice to….I can't keep doing this….Ahh! I have no way out!" Katy shouted.

"What in the heck happened on that date?" Dipper asked, walking in with Mabel at his heels.

"I don't know! It was so romancy! I hated it! It's like he dragged me in!" Katy said, pulling at her hair.

"Katy, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon," Dipper said, Mabel nodding.

"Great news," Stan sauntered in. "Katy, you have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!" Katy and Dipper said.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt," He gestured to his "Team Gideon" shirt. "Ugh, I am fat."

Katy screamed, running out of the room.

"Bodies change, honey. Bodies change…" Stan sighed. Mabel shared a look with Dipper and they both ran after Katy. They walked into the attic to see Katy curled up on the bed, her head in between her knees.

"Oh no. Katy…" Dipper started. Katy merely shifted.

"Go away," She muttered. "I'm not in the mood."

"All right, enough is enough. If you can't breakup with Gideon, we'll do it for you," Dipper said.

"We will?" Mabel asked him. He punched her in the arm. "Oof! I mean we will!"

"Although mostly me," Dipper added.

"Really?" Katy asked, lifting up her head slightly off her knees. Her eyes appeared from underneath her black bangs, large and innocently blinking at him with hope. He gulped as a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah!" He said. Katy immediately ran to him, tackling him into a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She said. He stiffened in surprise, only registering when she let go of him to glomp Mabel as well. He stared at her for a while, her icy blue eyes shining with gratefulness. Then he smiled and turned away to hide the ever growing blush.

…

"All right," Dipper told Mabel outside the restaurant. "I'll do the heavy talking and if anything goes wrong, you'll jump in."

She nodded enthusiastically, punching her fists together. Dipper walked inside the building, Mabel- not- so- discreetly jumping and rolling to the back of the room, raising her binoculars to watch him.

"Oh, Dipper Pines how are you?" Gideon asked him behind his table. "You look good, you look good."

"Thanks, you uh…Look Gideon. We've got to talk. Katy isn't joining you tonight," He put on a serious face.  
"She, uh. She doesn't want to see you anymore." He laughed nervously, looking behind him to Mabel for assistance. Mabel immediately sprung up, running to his aid.

"She's er…she's kinda weirded out by you, no offense." Mabel said.

"So what your saying is…you've…come between us," Gideon said, his eye twitching.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Dipper asked.

"Of course not. These things happen. Bygones you know," Gideon said with a fake smile.

"So…ok. Good!" Mabel said, grinning.

"Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" Dipper did a half smile and turned to walk away with Mabel.

"How'd it go?" Katy asked once they exited the restaurant. "Was the little twerp mad?"

"Don't worry, Katy, he's just a kid. It's not like he has powers or anything," Dipper said.

…

**In Gideon's bedroom- later**

Gideon breathed heavily; he was so livid the anger nearly rolled off of him in waves.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines, you don't know what you've done!" He grabbed his amulet and started to levitate, the light bulbs on the roof exploding. Other things in the room started to levitate as well. "You just made the biggest mistake of your lives!" He threw the levitated objects all around the room, smashing them onto the ground.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful," Bud said as he opened the door. "Clean up your room this instant!"

Gideon turned, fire in his eyes. "I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU, OLD MAN!"

Bud paused. "Fair enough," He said then closed the door. Gideon picked up a picture of Dipper, Mabel and Katy posing and burnt away Dipper and Mabel's side of the picture with his candle.

…..

Soos tucked a pillow under his shirt, facing the three kids.

"Hit me dude!" He shouted. Katy, Dipper and Mabel charged at his stomach and bounced off, laughing.

"Feels good," Soos chuckled.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel said, she had been actually concerned about Katy the past few days. Gladly everything was now okay. The telephone rang, interrupting them.

"Your turn," Mabel and Katy said, grinning at Dipper.

"Your turn-Aw man," Dipper said one second after them.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper," Toby said from the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey man. Sorry for uh-accusing you of murder last week," Dipper answered.

"Water under the bridge! Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unusual about this here town since you've arrived," Toby said.

"Oh finally! I thought nobody would ever ask! I have notes and theories!" He stopped to listen. "Uh huh, uh huh…" Dipper wrote. "412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Hold on, bring Mabel? …Ok then. Got it."

….

Dipper walked up to the warehouse, raising his eyebrow as he wondered if he was at the right address.

"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door, his voice echoing. He looked around the dark room, seeing no one. He turned to leave, only for the door to slam shut. Dipper banged on the door fruitlessly. He turned when the lights in the room started flickering on.

Gideon swerved around in a swivel chair, petting a doll of himself. "Hello friend."

"Ugh, Gideon," Dipper groaned.

"I see you didn't bring Mabel," Gideon observed. Dipper was about to say that his sister had been knitting when he caught himself.

"Dipper Pines," Gideon started again. "How long have you been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me, man?" Dipper asked, crossing his arm and raising an eyebrow. He had no time to waste with a delusional nine year old.

"Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" Gideon said.

"Is this about Katy?" Dipper asked, a little more annoyed than he should have been. "I told you, she's not into you!"

"LIAR! YOU turned her against me!" Gideon snapped. He grabbed his amulet and started to walk towards Dipper. "She was my daisy!"

"Uh, you ok, man?" Dipper asked. Gideon gritted his teeth.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He said. "I see how you look at her. She's mine! Stop trying to take her away from me!"

"Take her away-?" Dipper started, confused before he realized what Gideon was implying. "Hey man! It's not like that!" His entire face combusted into red. "I mean-Katy doesn't…I don't..!" He stopped there, wondering why he couldn't deny that he liked Katy.

Gideon stopped his rant by levitating him and throwing him into a pile of merchandise.

"Howdy!" A toy Gideon squeaked.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can so," Gideon said.

"But-but you're a fake," Dipper denied, still surprised and a little scared at how he had thrown him aside.

"Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?" Gideon asked, a maniacal grin stretching across his face as he levitated all the merchandise, the room lighting up in an eerie green glow.

….

**Me: And I'm done! **

**Dipper: ….**

**Me: Awww. Is little Dip embarrassed? **

**Dipper: Shut up!**

**Me: Heh heh. **

**Question of randomness: Reach out for the nearest book to you. Go to page ten, paragraph two, line three. Now, go to the person nearest to you and randomly shout those words. Lol, what was their reaction?**

**Me: Review!**


	11. The Hand that Rocks the Katy 2

**Yello!**

**Me: It's a-me! a-Dawn! *speaks with Mario's accent***

**Grunkle Stan: I swear you get more stupid every minute…**

**Me: You can't prove that! Answer reviews time~!**

**Grapejuice 101: Heh, I know I'm amazing *flips hair* Lol.**

**Kitty faces guest: Well yeah obviously there is eventually going to be. Not any time soon though. ;)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque: Yes, Kagidtyeon IS a special name. And whoo hoo! I mastered the art of uttering a short French sentence! *dances***

**RunFromTheDarkness: I share the same thought my friend~! And for the random question, I would have DIED if that happened…from laughing!**

**IAMAGUEST: No! Of course not! It's not at all weird that you love how creepy Gideon is! Not at all….**

**3 Letter Back: I DESPISE you. You know how long it took for me to decipher your message?! You cost me ten whole minutes out of my day! Lol. Just joking. It was actually fun to crack. And thanks! I admire Katy as well. I would NEVER stay in the same room with that idiot Gideon for more than a minute. But please could you just review normally from now on?**

**Shadowridder221: One, yes I probably WOULD fall in love with Dipper. I feel no shame in that. But no! Why would Dipper like Mabel? Eww! THEY. ARE. SIBLINGS. **

**RoxyStarz: Ha ha, I would have done that too. I love your username by the way.**

**Kat (Guest): Cool! Great minds think alike I guess! *high fives* Boosh!**

**Sweetchill: Jeez, take a page out of your own book and chill will you?! Heh, see what I did there?**

**Tacosauras: Yay cookies! OMNOMNOM!**

**Spookies: Ha, the closest book to you was math? That says a lot about you…jk.**

**Me: Yo Soos! The disclaimer!**

**Soos: Got it dude! She doesn't own the awesome Soos! Oh and his friends.**

**Me: You're right I don't! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**.

Dipper ducked as a chair flew over his head. He ran around the room, trying to avoid the different merchandise being thrown at him.

Gideon laughed evilly, moving a cabinet to smash the brunette. Dipper jumped out of the way and hit his head on the wall.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!" Dipper shouted.

"Katy will be mine!" Gideon laughed maniacally again and pulled the string of one of his dolls, making it laugh as well.

"Who's a cute little guy? You are!" Gideon cooed at the doll. Dipper reached for a baseball bat on the floor while Gideon was distracted.

"No you are!" The toy responded. Dipper yelled, charging at Gideon with the bat. Gideon levitated Dipper instantly ,causing him to drop the bat.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" Dipper said.

"That's a lie!" Gideon said, forcing Dipper's arms to stiffen at his sides. His eyes strayed to a box of lamb shears in the corner. "And I'm gonna make sure you _never _lie to me again, friend." He levitated the jagged shears slowly towards the defenseless Dipper.

"_Gideon_!"

The door slammed open, revealing Mabel and Katy. Dipper sighed in relief, his brown orbs flickering between the girls and Gideon. Katy stepped forward. "We have to talk."

"K-Katy!" Gideon shouted in surprise, ignoring Mabel for the moment. He dropped the shears. "My daisy! What are you doin' here?"

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your daisy," Katy said as Mabel sneaked over to Dipper, waving her hand in the green glow around him as she tried to get him down. "I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

"I-I don't understand," Gideon said, squeezing his amulet in despair. This caused Dipper's eyes to bulge.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted.

"Uh, Katy?" Dipper began, choking. "This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!"

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Katy asked him. Gideon's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. Katy smiled at him for a moment before her expression completely changed. She finally let out all the emotions on her face that being around Gideon caused her to feel.

"Oh _hell no!_" She shouted, pulling Gideon's amulet from off his neck roughly. "What the heck? You attacked Dipper! Of course not really!"

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon said desperately. Katy threw it to Mabel who fumbled with it, giving it to Dipper.

"Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you?" Dipper asked tauntingly.

"YAAAAAA!" Gideon shouted, surprising Dipper by running straight at him. Dipper dropped the amulet as Gideon tackled him, making him break through the glass window. Mabel was caught up in all of it and fell through the window as well.

"AAHH!" They all screamed. Gideon slapped Dipper as they tumbled through the air. Dipper slapped him back as well until the two were slapping each other repeatedly, Mabel just screaming and falling beside them.

Just before they slammed into the ground a force pulled them up, making them hover over the floor. Katy descended from above them holding the amulet, a green glow making her hair float around her face. She glided down beside them.

"Listen Gideon, its over," She said. Outwardly Katy appeared calm but on the inside she was cheering childishly at how she managed to look so cool. She tried not to ruin the moment by floating sideways in the air as it was actually really hard to control the amulet. Gideon must have practiced with the thing for a long time. "I will never, ever, date you. Like, NEVER." She surprised everyone when she lurched forward, punching Gideon in the face.

"My eye!" He shouted and covered it. Katy smirked.

"Yeah!" Dipper said while Mabel let out a loud 'Whoop!'.

Katy dropped everyone including herself, to the floor then threw the amulet on the ground.

"MY POWERS!" Gideon screamed as the amulet immediately broke on contact. He sneered, glaring at them as he started to back up. "Oh this isn't over," He rubbed the eye that had already started to swell. "This isn't the last you'll see of widdle…ol' me!" He continued to walk backwards till he was completely concealed in the dark forest.

….

**Back at the Gleefuls'**

"Ah, this is livin', brother," Stan said as he finished signing the papers with Bud. He knocked on the clown painting that was on the wall beside them.

"From now on it's all name brand foods and clown paintings," Bud agreed. They were interrupted when Gideon stormed into the room, muttering curses.

"Well, hey, Gideon!" Bud started. "Why, look who I-"

"Stanford Pines, I rebuke thee!" Gideon said, standing on the coffee table so he could look into Stan's face. "I rebuke thee!"

"Rebuke? Is that a word?" Stan asked. He quirked an eyebrow when he got a closer look at Gideon's face. "And what's up with your eye?" He asked, squinting at Gideon's black eye.

Gideon ignored his question. "The entire Pines' family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!"

"What, you got like a word-a-day calendar or something?" Stan asked.

"But-But sunshine?" Bud laughed nervously. "What about our arrangement with Katy and-"

"Silence!" Gideon shouted. Bud sighed, turning back to Stan.

"Well, uh, I see that he's takin' to one of his _rages _again," Bud said. "Eh, sorry Stan, I have to side with Gideon on this one." He ripped up the contract right in front of Stan's face.

"Okay, okay," Stan sighed. "I can see when I'm not wanted." He started to leave.

"Stan, I'm-I'm sorry but I'm gonna need that painting back! Stan? STAN!" Bud shouted.

"TRY AND CATCH ME SUCKERS!" Stan shouted as he ran away with the clown painting underneath his arm.

…

Back at the Shack, Stan sighed and put up the clown painting on the wall.

"I coulda had it all," He said then looked at Dipper, Mabel and Katy who just walked in. "What the heck happened to you three?" He asked, noticing their disheveled, tired appearances.

"Gideon," Katy groaned.

"Gideon," Dipper and Mabel agreed.

"Gideon. Yeah the little mutant "swore vengeance" on the whole family," Stan said. "Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh?" Dipper said. "Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" He laughed.

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of," Mabel said. "Negative eight! No one would guess a negative number!"

"Even if he did, it wouldn't do much," Katy chuckled.

"Uh, oh. He's planning our destruction right now!" Stan said. They all burst out into laughter, Stan tickling them and lying on top of them on the sofa.

…

**In Gideon's bedroom**

Gideon did his finishing touches to the Katy doll, picking it up and playing with it.

"Gideon, I still love you. If only my family wasn't in the way!" He mimicked her feminine voice with obvious affection, petting her hair gingerly. He then picked up the Stan doll roughly. "Look at me. I'm old, and smelly."He grabbed Mabel's doll by her hair. "Oh my! I'm so pretty in my big stupid sweaters, all the boys love me!"

Finally he picked up the Dipper doll, mocking his voice to make it sound dorkier. "Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet?"

"Oh you'll see boy," He said in his regular voice, closing Journal #2 on the table. "You'll see…"

…

**Me: That chappie was shorter than usual~ I promise the next one will be longer though.**

**Question of Randomness: What's your favourite phrase? In real life, a TV show, a book, anything!**

**Me: Review!**


	12. The Inconveniencing

**Yello!**

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while longer than usual. I'm a busy girl~!**

**Dipper: Huh? But you were just-**

**Me: Shut it! *laughs nervously* That's me. Busy, busy, busy! Heh. Anyway, answer reviews time!**

**Grapejuice101: I love that phrase as well associate Whovian!**

**Kitty faces guest: I don't watch full house, but I hear it's alright.**

**Lau'Linsomniaque: It's ok. Every person has gone through that stage in their life where they HATE GIDEON! XD**

**Spookies: Lol, wth? I love that phrase!**

**RoxyStarz: I've never read Astrix and Oblix but it seems awesome!**

**Shadowridder221: *sighs in relief* Oh thank goodness! You were talking about mermando! And as for that, you'll just have to see~**

**RunFromTheDarkness: I love the phrase "It's funny how dumb you are'' too! I love everything about Bill so far. Even though he's the villain…**

**Kikosilly: I shall, my fellow good person!**

**RandomGuyonthestreet13: Um, I think I get what you were trying to say but not really. Could you clarify? It sounded funny. And your name is classic btw.**

**Anonymous: Ok then. I'll try. Thx!**

**Uh, Guest?: If you're reading this, please put a name the next time you review so people can know who specifically I'm speaking to. Thx. And that wasn't so embarrassing! **

**Ort: Hah, I love it.**

**DetectiveMax 1412: I love that quote by Sherlock Homes. I've never heard it before until now, but it sounds very true.**

**Bg2dramaqueen: Thx! To..all of it.**

**Tacosaurus: Thanks! *eats taco greedily* Yum. And about Blendin…*shifts eyes then whispers* We'll have to be careful!**

**Sparkles of Youthfulness: Thanks for the constructive critism? I guess…**

**LilAngel1236: Awww!**

**Me: You! Random speck of dust on the floor! The disclaimer!**

**Dust: …..**

**Me: Ah, I see you think you're too good to speak in my story?!**

**Dust: ….**

**Me: AWAY WITH YOU! *blows dust away* Don't blame me for my craziness. I don't own Gravity Falls~ Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

No one's P.O.V

Dipper sat in a chair by the counter for the cash register, browsing the journal. He glanced up at Katy who was staring out the window with a dazed look in her eyes. He knew not to disturb her when she was in her 'dizzy doo mood'-that's what Mabel called it-as Katy would just start staring in a random direction, not responding to the world for like a whole five minutes. He looked at his brunette twin instead who was sitting on the spinning globe beside him.

"Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" He asked.

"I believe you're a big dork! Ha ha ha!" Mabel laughed. Dipper frowned and put his pencil against the globe; stopping it and making Mabel fall off with a shout. The crash woke Katy from her state and she blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"Soos! Wendy!" Stan called, entering the room from outside. Soos immediately ran in the room from somewhere else in the house, panting. Wendy simply walked up.

"What's up Mr. Pines?" He asked.

"I'm headin' out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Stan asked.

"Yes, sir!" Soos saluted.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy saluted as well.

"Ha ha!" He grinned before narrowing his eyes. "You stay out of trouble!" He left, closing the door behind him. Wendy gave them all a mischievous smile.

"Hey, guys! What's this?" Wendy unveiled a curtain next to the wall and gasped in fake surprise. "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Uh, I don't think Mr. Pines would like that," Soos said nervously. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Wendy gestured to the ladder, waggling her eyebrows.

"Uhhh," Soos said.

"Huh?" She gestured again.

"You're freaking me out, dude!" Soos shouted.

"Can we actually go up there?" Dipper asked.

"Sure we can!" Wendy assured. "Roof time! Roof time!"

"Roof time! Roof time!" Dipper, Mabel and Katy shouted as well, following Wendy up the ladder.

Up on the roof, Dipper, Katy, Mabel and Wendy walked over to Wendy's spot. It had a chair with a standing umbrella over it for shade, a cooler full of sodas and a box filled with pinecones.

"Alright, check it out!" Wendy shouted.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper asked. Wendy shrugged, walking up to the pine cone box.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday," She smirked and threw a pine cone that hit the center of a target on a totem pole. "Yes!"

"Cool!" The other three shouted and tried to also hit the target. Katy whooped as she actually skimmed the top of the target. Dipper hit a car below with his horrible aim, making the alarm go off. He blushed in shame.

"Jackpot!" Katy shouted with Wendy and they grinned at each other. "Hi five!" Wendy continued, holding up her hand. Dipper stared at her in wonder, her red hair waving in the slight breeze. "Don't leave me hanging."

Dipper grinned and brought his hand to meet hers, still blushing.

"Oh hey, it's my friends!" Wendy called as a van pulled up below. A hand waved out the window.

"Wendy!" The person's voice shouted.

"Hey, you guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this, are you?" Wendy asked. Dipper shook his head and mimicked zipping his lips then flicking away the key. Wendy smiled and zipped her lips as well.

"Later dorks!" She said and jumped onto a tree close by, sliding down several other trees till she hit the ground. Katy gaped as she simply ran into the car like what she did was normal.

"Let's get out of here!" The male voice shouted again as the car drove away.

"Later Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed, waving his hand. "Heh heh heh! Good times!"

"Uh, oh!" Mabel said, grinning.

"What?" Dipper asked. Mabel poked him.

"Somebody's in looove!" She said in a singsong tone.

"Yeah right!" Dipper said. Katy patted him on the shoulder.

"Dude, I'm not sure about love, but it's pretty obvious you have a crush on her," She said.

"Come on guys!" Dipper said. "I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I lie awake at night _thinking_ about her!" He shifted his eyes nervously.

"That sounds very specific," Katy murmured before flipping open the cooler and grabbing a soda. She took up two pinecones and hit Mabel and Dipper each on the head.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Race you back inside!" She winked and started to run across the roof. Mabel laughed and began to chase her instantly. Dipper stared for a moment at Katy running and laughing before a small smile tugged at the side of his lips.

"Hey guys wait up!"

…..

Mabel grinned, putting a CD in the radio.

"Random dance party for no reason!" She shouted. The energizing music started playing loudly, causing Wendy and Katy to dance as well.

"Go! Go! Go!" Wendy shouted, dancing. Katy laughed as she started to do the shuffle.

Dipper stared at them before continuing to write on the clipboard he had. He nodded appreciatively at the words he wrote on the page which were: 'I am pretending to write something down'.

"Dipper!" Wendy shouted. Dipper started, throwing the clipboard up into the air and clumsily catching it.

"Uh what, yes?" He asked.

"Aren't ya gonna get in on this?" She asked, switching to another dance move.

"Yeah, come on! Join our insanity!" Katy teased.

"I don't really dance," Dipper coughed.

"Yeah, you do!" Mabel said. She turned to Katy and Wendy. "Mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and make him do…." She whispered the next few words. "_The Lamby Dance!"_

"Now is not the time to talk about the Lamby Dance," Dipper said angrily to Mabel.

"Lamb costume?" Wendy and Katy said, Wendy curiously and Katy amusedly.

"Are there little ears and a tail or..?" Wendy continued.

"Well uh, uh…." Dipper stuttered. Mabel giggled, holding up a picture so Katy could see.

"Dipper would prance around and sing a song about grazing," She said. Katy snorted.

Wendy's phone beeped and she looked at the text she received.

"Oh, look at that!" She said. "Quittin' time! The gang's waitin' for me."

"Wait!" Dipper shouted, seeing his chance. "Why don't I-or we come with you?"

"Ooh..." Wendy winced. "I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?"

Dipper shifted his eyes. "We're thirteen! So technically teens."

"All right. I like your moxy, kid!" Wendy laughed. "Let me get my stuff."

After she had left the room, Mabel put a hand to her chin.

"Since when are we thirteen?" She asked. "Is this a leap year?"

"Come on, Mabel," Dipper said, looking from her to Katy. "This is our chance to hang out with, you know, the cool kids. AndWendyandwhatever." He rushed the end of the sentence.

"I knew it!" Mabel shouted victoriously. "You love her!" Katy pulled down Dipper's hat so it covered his eyes.

"Hey!" He said while she just laughed. He was just so fun to tease.

"Love love love love love!" Mabel sang, dancing around Dipper and pointing at him.

"Oh hey, what's that?" Dipper asked and pointed in a random direction.

"Huh?" Mabel took the bait and looked. Dipper deadpanned, flipping Mabel's hair over into her face.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh," Mabel said through her hair, trying to get it out of her mouth.

Outside, Lee and Nate held up a shirtless Thompson upside down.

"In the belly! In the belly!" They shouted. Random jelly beans were being thrown at Thompson's mid section, although all of them were missing the target: his belly button.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Thompson said in a whiny voice. Robbie got ready to throw another jelly bean when a green one hit and stayed in Thompson's navel perfectly. Robbie stared at his bean in confusion before they all realized that Wendy was the one who threw the bean behind him. Wendy straightened up from her throwing position, smiling.

"Wendy!" Lee and Nate shouted, putting down Thompson.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Nate continued to cheer in his deep voice.

"Hey guys!" Wendy said. "These are my pals from work, Mabel, Katy and Dipper."

Katy merely gave them a small two fingered salute, grinning that half smirk she always did. They could immediately tell from her mischievous eyes and boyish clothes that she was a tomboy.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" Mabel said cheerfully, sticking out her tongue which had a wad of pink gum on it. "Blah!"

"She's not one for first impressions," Dipper said. "Unlike this guy!" He pointed to himself with both thumbs and smiled haughtily. He started to sweat when no one answered, just giving him weird looks. "…this guy…"

"So are you, like, babysitting, or-" Robbie started.

"Come on, Robbie!" Wendy interrupted. She turned back to her workmates. "Guys, this is Lee and Nate." She pointed to the tall blonde and brunette boys who were punching each other playfully and laughing. She moved on. "Tambry."

Tambry, who was in the middle of texting rapidly, didn't even look up. "Hey…"

"Thompson, who once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents," Wendy said.

"Don't tell them that!" Thompson said nervously.

"And Robbie," Wendy finished, pointing absentmindedly at the emo looking teen. "You can probably figure him out." Robbie flipped his so-black-it-was-probably-dyed hair out of his face and looked nonchalantly at them.

"Yeah, I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower," Robbie said.

"Oh, you mean the big muffin!" Dipper said, eager to make conversation. Katy wanted to face palm.

"Um, it's a giant explosion!" Robbie looked offended. He and everyone else looked up at the water tower in the distance that Robbie spray painted.

"Hehe! Kinda does look like a muffin!" Lee said. He and Nate started to laugh. Robbie, who did not like being teased, glared at Dipper. Dipper gulped.

'_And so the "rivalry" begins,_' Katy thought.

"Let's hurry it up, guys," Wendy clapped. "I got big plans for tonight!"

Everyone started to get into the van, eager to see what Wendy planned. Dipper went over to the passenger seat but Robbie plowed ahead of him and got to it first.

"Sorry kid, I'll ride shotgun alright?" Robbie said, not looking sorry at all. Dipper nodded timidly and went into the back with Katy and Mabel. After everyone settled in, Thompson cleared his throat.

"Okay just, before we go, my mum said you guys aren't allowed to punch the roof anymore, so…." Thompson started, fingering the wheel skittishly. The teens stared at him for a second before they all broke out in grins, punching the roof simultaneously.

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" They all shouted as they punched. Thompson sighed and drove the car.

Mabel took the red ink pen Dipper had been biting uneasily on and crossed out "You stink" on her door. She wrote below: "You look nice today".

"Ha!" She said to Dipper and I. "This is gonna blow someone's mind!"

"Mabel, please!" Dipper said.

"What, am I embarrassing you in front of your new GIRLFRI-" She didn't get to finish as Dipper slapped his hand over her mouth. He pulled it away instantly.

"Ugh! Did you just lick my hand?"

…..

Stan sat in the couch back at the Shack, the lights turned off and the volume of the television on high.

"You're watching the black and white period piece old lady boring movie channel!" The TV announcer said. Stan groaned.

"Kids! I can't find the remote and I refuse to stand up!" He shouted. Unfortunately, the kids were already gone with Wendy. The announcer started up again and he looked back to the TV.

"Stay tuned for the Friday night movie, "The Duchess Approves", starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as "The Duchess" and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as irascible coxswain "Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire"!" The announcer continued.

"KIDS!" Stan shouted, now desperate. The music for 'The Duchess Approves' began. "NO! NOOOOO!"

…..

The teens and the trio stood in front of the 'Dusk 2 Dawn' wired fence. It was now approaching late evening and the sky was dark.

"There it is fellas!" Wendy said. "The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" She pointed at the building behind the fence.

"Ha! Cool!" Lee and Nate said.

"Neato!" Mabel agreed.

"Why'd they shut it down? Was it like a health code violation, or-" Dipper started.

"Try MURDER!" Lee said ominously.

"Yeah, some folks died in there, the place has been haunted ever since!" Nate clarified.

"This town has such a colorful history!" Mabel grinned.

"Colorful indeed," Katy muttered."And insane."

"Are you guys serious?" Dipper asked nervously, glancing at the old building.

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Wendy gasped, over exaggerating. "Chill out man!" She punched Dipper friendly. "It's not as bad as it looks!"

Everyone started to climb over the fence until there was only Dipper and Lee left. Dipper was on top the fence, straddling it.

"Come on, Dipper!" Wendy shouted impatiently.

"Okay, Okay!" He said, clumsily moving his feet. "Just gotta get a foothold…"

"Dude, your sister did it!" Robbie pointed at Mabel.

"Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop," Mabel said as she ran horizontally on the ground sideways in a circle. Katy stood beside her, poking Mabel with her foot.

Lee finally had enough and climbed up behind Dipper.

"Hey, you know what. Just…" Lee took up Dipper and threw him off the fence. "There you go." Dipper shouted, landing painfully with a thump.

"Ha! S-sorry dude!" Lee said.

"Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!" Nate said.

"Your mom's a genius," Lee countered, jumping off the fence. They all walked to the Dusk 2 Dawn, Wendy peeking in through the window of the store.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She said. Robbie went to the door and tried pulling it open with no success.

"I think it's, it's stuck!" He said.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Dipper offered.

"Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!" Robbie said sarcastically.

"Come on, leave him alone. He's just a little kid," Wendy said. Dipper looked hurt at her words before he set his jaw in determination. He walked around the back to a dumpster and jumped onto it before jumping unto the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The teens asked as he walked up to the vent. He punched it several times.

"Go Dipper! Punch that metal thing!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah, work it!" Katy laughed. Dipper finally punched the vent cover into the vents. He walked inside.

"Hey Dipper take it easy!" Wendy shouted in worry.

"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it?" Robbie asked. Just a second later Dipper opened the door then grinned and gestured for everyone to go inside.

"Good call inviting this little maniac!" Lee said as he walked in.

"Your new name is Dr. Fun Times!" Nate winked, going in as well. Mabel high fived Dipper as she passed.

"Nice work!" Wendy punched him in the shoulder playfully and he smiled at her praise. Katy raised her hand for a fist bump. Dipper returned the action and she smirked, taking off his cap and placing it on her head. She laughed and ruffled his hair before going in. Dipper was practically glowing now and he skipped in after everyone else.

"Do you guys really think it's haunted?" Thompson asked in the dark room.

"Na! Thompson are you kidding me?" Nate asked, chuckling. Everyone missed the sign on the front of the door mysteriously turning from 'Yes, we're open' to 'Get lost! We're closed'.

**Me: I know, it's a shortie. But there's something I urgently need to do at the moment. Lol.**

**Mabel: She needs to-**

**Me: Shhh!**

**Question of Randomness: What is the state of your room?**

**Me: Review!**


	13. The Inconveniencing 2

**Yello!**

**Me: *giggles maniacally* I've gots a plan up my sleeve….**

**Dipper: Get back guys. When she gets like this its serious!**

**Me: MUAHAHAHA! **

**Everyone: AHHH!**

**Me: *swipes palm over face* And scene! So, how did I do?**

**Robbie: You scared the living crap out of everybody.**

**Me: A job well done then. Answer-reviews time!**

**Rbvictor: Ooh, ouch. Hopefully you don't see anything living appear in your room…**

**Grapejuice101: They are gonna have a sisterly bond soon. And booo! Your room is so boring…Lol jk.**

**Detective Max 1412: Category 9 tornado! Well! Oh and of course. Normal people confuse me…**

**Lydia Cipher: Heh, I guess everyone's room has a tornado go through it! Is something happening round the world I don't know about?**

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom: Cool! And your username makes me smile every time I see it…**

**RoxyStarz: Hey! Calm it down with the sweets! They're not good for my health…HAH! As if! *eats chocolates* Yum.**

**Shadowridder221: That's the main idea, yes. *wink***

**Chrishenriqueslynn: Your username though..rad.**

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: *says in Elvis voice* Thank you very much!**

**RunFromTheDarkness: Whoa! *whistles* Your room could almost beat the state of mine. Almost. And that's saying something!**

**Kikosily: I will!**

**3 Letter Back: Ahhh! Bill! I can't wait to see what I write either! Lol.**

**Tacosaurus: Thanks for the skittles! And it always pleases me when things are going timey wimey *wink***

**Me: To answer my own question of randomness, I am on a critical journey to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some people may call 'a floor'. Wish me luck, for I may not come back alive.**

**Mabel: Whoa. Intense.**

**Me: Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a boy who's named Alex. Nor am I that old. Gravity Falls is beyond my awesomeness level.**

**Me: Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

"Whoa man, it's even creepier than I imagined!" Wendy said as the group explored. Mabel wiped something off of a change slot, coating her finger with brown. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and licked the substance off her finger.

"Yep," She smiled. "Its dust."

"Hey dude, where do you think they keep the dead bodies?" Lee asked. Nate shoved him.

"Shut up, man!" He said. Wendy wondered over to the wall, squinting her eyes to see in the dark.

"Guys, check it out! You think these still work?" She asked and flipped on the light switches.

"Whoa!" The teens said and continued to mutter positive things about the store now that they could see.

"Jackpot!" Mabel grinned.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Dipper asked. Wendy smirked at him.

"Anything we want," She said. Dipper grinned at Mabel and Katy.

Soon everyone was raiding the shelves, throwing food at each other and running through the aisles. Nate gathered everyone on the floor to sit in a circle and popped mints into a Pit Cola Bottle in the middle. It exploded and everyone cheered.

Mabel ran around the corner, looking for more exciting stuff when she spotted a large shelf filled with candy.

"Oh my Gosh! Smile Dip!" She gasped and maneuvered one of the small bags out from the 'Do Not Sell' yellow tapes around the shelf. She looked at the big, smiling yellow dog on the cover. "I thought this stuff was banned in America!"

"Maybe they had a good reason," Dipper said cautiously from in front of her. A balloon full of food hit his face and burst. Dipper laughed and wiped his face while running to backfire whoever threw it at him. Katy walked up to Mabel from behind and cleared her throat.

"Umm...Mabel. Are you sure you should eat that?" Katy said. It had been funny watching it on TV, but Mabel could get seriously sick from that stuff. If the delusions were any incentive.

Mabel rolled her eyes and ripped off the cover. She put the candy stick into the Smile Dip and took it out as it became coated with the sugary pink powder. She glanced at the stick then back to the bag and instead poured the entire package into her mouth.

Katy shook her head and left Mabel alone with her candy. She had been tempted to try one herself, (screw drugs, smile dip looked AWESOME) but decided the risk was too high. Nevertheless, she sneaked two (or was it four?) off the shelf and into her pocket.

After a while of running around, she grabbed an ice pop from the fridge. Thinking it over, she grabbed two more and walked over to Wendy and Dipper.

"Hey guys, want one?" She asked.

"Good call," Wendy grinned and high fived her. Dipper smiled and took one as well.

"Up here," Wendy said and climbed on top of a shelf. Dipper and Katy followed her, Katy swinging her legs once she sat.

"Hey come here we got it ready!" Nate's voice said from somewhere in the store.

"Whatever it is I'll do it!" Thompson responded. Wendy laughed.

"Thompson," She shook her head fondly. She glanced down at the other two. "Guys, this night is like, legendary."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Just look around," Wendy continued. "The guys are bonding-" Lee, Nate and Thompson laughed as Nate stuffed ice into Thompson's pants upside down.

"-I've never even seen Tambry look up from her phone this long," Wendy said. Tambry was sitting in the corner, rapidly texting. She looked up for approximately two seconds then went back to texting.

"And Mabel seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip," She pointed her icicle in Mabel's direction.

Mabel was slumped by the candy stand, her belly bloated and pink splotches of sugar adorning her face, clothes and hair. Her stomach rumbled. "Ugh, maybe I've had too much," She groaned then looked at the air beside her. "What do you think?"

In Mabel's hallucination, she was in a valley that changed colours with crazy pop music playing in the background. A big Flavor Pup was beside her, speaking gibberish. An even _bigger _yellow dog jumped up in front of her and held up its paw.

"Would you like to eat my candy paws?" It asked, towering over her.

"Of course you little angel!" She accepted his hairy, yellow paw and began to gnaw on it.

Back in real life, Wendy, Katy and Dipper watched as Mabel held her hands up like she was holding something and chewed on air, her eyes dilated. Katy couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her as she remembered what Mabel was hallucinating about.

"You know Dipper," Wendy turned back to them. "I wasn't sure if you could hang with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age."

"Yes, yes I am," Dipper said and smeared ice cream on his face. Wendy looked at Katy.

"You too short stuff," She said. Katy shook her head.

"Nah," She said and placed back Dipper's Pine Tree hat that she had stolen from him earlier onto his head. "I'm not. I'm perfectly fine being youthful." She struck a pose with her thumbs up and grinned. Wendy looked at her in confusion but laughed all the same. Katy smiled and joined her. You could already see the strings of a sisterly bond forming between them.

_'Although,' _Katy thought. _'Of course they wouldn't recognize my awesome, youthful Might Gai pose. What a shame.'_

"Hey guys! We need more ice!" Lee shouted. They glanced over to see Lee shaking an empty bag of ice over Thompson's pants.

"I'm on it!" Dipper shouted and jumped off the shelf. Katy and Wendy glanced at each other before shrugging.

Dipper walked over to the ice freezer in the back, opening it. He took out a bag of ice, but looked up to see some kind of pink, ugly Cooler monster with tendrils hanging out its body. It groaned as its pupils rolled into the back of its head, showing milky whites.

"Aah!" Dipper shouted and dropped the bag of ice on the floor. He quickly closed the door, gasping. He slowly opened the door again but the monster had disappeared.

"Huh?" He started.

"What was that? I thought I heard some lady screaming back here," Lee said as the teens and Katy walked up behind him.

"You freakin' out, kid?" Nate asked.

"Uh, no. I'm cool. Everything's cool," Dipper said quickly.

"Then what's all this about?" Robbie pointed to the spilled bag of ice Dipper had dropped on the floor.

"That's uh, um-uh…" Dipper stuttered. "Hey look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!"

The teens mumbled in agreement and walked over to play it. Katy took a look at Dipper and shook her head before following the crowd, wondering how the people here were so gullible.

"Hehe, yeah lets all- let's go play that," Dipper turned and looked at the cooler's door. He turned again and walked over to the video game. Thompson was in the middle of playing Dancy Pants Revolution with everyone cheering him on.

"Dance! Hurry up!" The man on the game said as Thompson struggled with stepping on the arrows that lighted up beneath his feet.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lee and Nate cheered.

"Wow," Wendy marveled. "He's really terrible at this." Katy nodded in agreement.

"Hehe yeah. That's-that's great," Dipper said, the monster from before still occupying his mind. He glanced beside them at a glass door and saw the reflections of the teens, Katy and himself. Their skin, however, was replaced by bones. All the skeletons turned to look at him. Dipper rubbed his eyes and everything was back to normal like nothing had happened.

"Uh, I'll be right back," He said and ran off, to the confusion of everybody (mainly those that cared, so only really Wendy and Katy). He picked up a telephone on the wall and dialed a number "Come on, Grunkle Stan, pick up!" He said after the phone rang three times. It went to voicemail. "Ugh, what is he doing?!"

….

Stan sat in the chair with a bowl of ice-cream and a huge spoon in his lap, surprisingly actually watching 'The Duchess Approves'. The house telephone rang on the table but he was too entranced to hear it.

"I don't care about Dukes, or Commoners, or His Royal Highness Lionel of Cornwall!" The black and white young lady in fancy clothes said on the TV. "I'm not afraid anymore, Mother!"

"Duchess, I forbid you," The mother said. Stan stuffed a mouthful of ice-cream into his mouth, his eyes transfixed on the screen.

"I may be a Duchess…" The Duchess started, her voice cracking with emotion. She took of her frilly hat to reveal her long hair flying in the wind. "but I'm also a woman!"

"Yes! Yes!" Stan shouted then pointed at the TV. "In your face Elizabeth!" He put his face into his hands and cried. "It's just like my life!" Then he put back his hands on the couch and took a breath. "…in a way."

….

Dipper left the phone hanging from the cord in frustration and walked over to Mabel. She was sitting down, faced away from him.

"Mabel, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grunkle Stan, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys they'll just think I'm a scared little kid or something!" He had wanted to go to Katy at first but decided against it. For some reason, he didn't really want her to think of him as afraid either. His heart panged at the thought.

Mabel made a gurgling sound with Smile Dip all over her face, clothes, and her eyes small and green.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked worriedly, turning.

Music played in reverse as it faded into her hallucination. Mabel was flying through the air on a muscular, long dolphin-mutant-thing with the crazy pop music from before playing.

"The future-" Mabel declared, raising her right hand up, her fingers bent inwards like she was about to squeeze something. "-is in the past!" She pointed forwards. "Onwards Aoshima!"

Aoshima righted itself in the air and spun its fists around its body in a circular motion. Its mouths opened on both sides to reveal fists coming out of them. The fists in turn opened out with more mouths and spat rainbows as a car siren rang in the distance.

"Mabel!" Dipper shook Mabel in real life. "How many of these did you eat?!"

"Bl-eleven..teen.." She muttered, still caught up in her world to really register what he was saying.

"Oh man," Dipper dropped Mabel and shook his hands. "Oh man, oh man, oh man."

Meanwhile, Robbie was chuckling and using a quarter to scratch lottery tickets by the counter. "Ha ha ha!" He dropped the coin accidentally and it rolled on the floor and stopped in front of a white line. Robbie went to pick it up but stopped.

"Whoa guys, you might wanna see this," He said. Everyone-except Mabel- gathered around the tape markings of two bodies male and female. They all started talking.

"Then the rumors are true!" Lee said. Dipper gulped.

"Dude, I dare you to lie down in it," Robbie told Lee.

"Good idea! Go lie down in it!" Nate said. Lee chuckled.

"I'm a dead body, look!" He exaggerated and walked over to the markings. Just as he was about to step into the space of one of the bodies, Dipper shouted.

"Wait! Maybe let's not do that," He said.

"This guy's scared!" Nate said.

"All I'm saying is, why tempt the fates? I mean, what if this place really is…" He braced himself. "…haunted?"

"Boo! Ah c'mon!" The teens said.

"Yeah, take it down a notch, Captain Buzzkill!" Robbie scowled.

"I thought I was Dr. Fun Times," Dipper said dejectedly.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?" Robbie asked the others. Lee and Nate nodded as they both looked disappointed.

"Yeah," Wendy rubbed her arm and looked up guiltily. "Little bit." Dipper frowned, a hurt look crossing his facial features.

"Status update: trapped in store with insane 9 year old," Tambry talked out loud while she texted. At this, Dipper had enough and he walked with purpose over to the white tape markings. He turned so fast he never saw the look of encouragement Katy sent him.

"I'm not a 9-year-old!" He insisted, lying down in the tape markings. "I'm thirteen! Technically a teen!"

As soon as he said those words, the tape markings lit up in a ghastly green, glowing. The lights in the store went out causing everyone to start at the sudden almost darkness. Tambry looked up and dissolved.

"What the-" Dipper sated as everyone gasped, getting out of the tape markings. Katy, who had been the nearest to Tambry picked up the phone she had dropped.

"Status update: AAAAAAHHH!" She read from off it. Tambry appeared on the security camera screen, banging on the monitor.

"AAAHH!" Tambry yelled desperately. Everyone screamed.

**Me: Ah hold the phone! **

**Mabel: Aww it was just getting to the good part!**

**Me: …You don't know how weird that sounds, coming from you.**

**Mabel: Huh?**

**Me: Never mind.**

**Question of randomness: Pirates or ninjas?**

**Me: Review!**


	14. Author's Note

Yello!

Me: Grr….Bad news! No I'm not stopping this story. But there's a lot of stuff happening right now….So basically it might take me a while to continue this. Not too long! Probably the most three weeks…I don't know.

Mabel:Awww!

Me: Yeah...but It won't be too long I promise!

See you guys soon!


	15. The Inconveniencing 3

**Me: Hehe hehe…hi?**

**Everyone: *throws tomatoes in anger***

**Me: I'm sorry! Not the face, NOT THE FACE! *covers face with hands***

**Dipper: Wow you really messed up this time.**

**Me: I'm so sorry guys! I know I said three weeks but then I kinda moved to another country and I was without the internet for weeks (I nearly died). Then, on top of that, I had to adjust and go to a different school and the universe went against me and…*sigh* Life guys. Life happened. (Plus the new Gravity Falls Episode: Not what he seems. AHHHH! OHMYGODMABELSTANLEYAUTHORPORTAL-*fangasm*)**

**Soos: It's okay dude-**

**Me: *breaks* NO IT'S NOT OKAY! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! *goes to emo corner***

**Mabel: Aw come on Dawn!**

**Me: *gloomy aura***

**Wendy: I think she needs some time alone guys.**

**Dipper: Yeah I guess- wait, is she growing mushrooms over there?**

**Mabel: Since the author is…in a state… It looks like we'll be taking over from here. *takes up notes author-chan wrote* LETS GO EVERYBODY! Waddles, if you please?**

**Waddles: Oink, oink.**

**Mabel: Yes, Dawn does not own us! *whispers* I've always wanted to say this… ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 15

**Katy's P.O.V**

After Tambry screamed in horror, the gang immediately started to panic.

"Tambry! Tambry!" Wendy shouted. She reached out to her childhood friend desperately.

"Can you hear us?!" Dipper asked. Tambry looked around in confusion inside the monitor, shrinking in on herself.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lee said, looking at his best friend.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" Nate responded, drips of sweat beading up behind his eyebrows. I glanced around, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the shouting.

"Everyone just calm down!" I shouted, not realizing my hypocrisy.

"DON'T TELL US TO CALM DOWN!" Lee said, the lanky blonde grabbing my shoulders and shaking.

"Whatever, let's just go already!" Robbie said, eager to escape the haunted store. I frowned, wondering if he even cared about Tambry.

Wendy's jade eyes swept from left to right, looking around her group of friends as her protective side rose to the surface. She immediately noticed the absence of one.

"Thompson!" She shouted and twisted around, her fiery red locks whipping about her face.

Thompson was in a daze, still playing Dancy Pants Revolution. He was blissfully unaware of the catastrophe that was happening, barely registering Wendy calling his name.

"Wait!" He easily brushed her off. "I've almost got the high score!"

My eyes widened in disbelief as the chubby teen seemed to dissolve in midair. I blinked in shock, my mind trying to connect what my eyes just saw to everything logical I had ever learned. The others reacted more violently.

"Thompson!" They said. Dipper grabbed my arm and I glanced up to him, noticing how he was trying to stay calm. My eyes softened as I realized he was scared and trying not to admit it, even to himself. Biting my lip, I switched my gaze to the video game that caused Thompson to disappear.

"What?" Thompson's voice came from inside the game. He appeared on the screen, his body modified to fit.

"It's time to shake what your mama gave you!" The commercialized male computer voice spoke. Arrows started to rain down, trying to match up to the different colors of the boxes in the game.

"No! So many arrows!" Thompson tried to dodge but failed terribly, the darts hitting him and forcing him to the floor.

"You're a dance machine!" The game continued.

"No! _You're _a dance machine!" Thompson cried, curling in on himself as he was continually assaulted with the sharp projectiles.

"Thompson!" Wendy shouted, about to run over to the game that was currently imprisoning her friend.

"Forget them!" Robbie grabbed her arm, confirming my suspicions. "Let's go!"

Wendy guiltily bit her lip before trying to open the front door. "Guys…It's locked!" She grunted.

"Out of my way!" Robbie shouted and grabbed the cash register off the counter. He threw it at the doors, but it dissolved on impact. Green light flashed, throwing Robbie back.

In the meantime I ran over to Dancy Pants Revolution, scanning the game. Pressing the pause button on the game stand, I sighed in relief as both Thompson and the arrows stopped in motion.

"Wait! Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason!" Dipper tried to reason, opening Journal number 3 discreetly. He flipped through the pages swiftly. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!"

"Uh, uh, they'll let us out of here!" Robbie stuttered, mocking Dipper. He scowled. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense!"

"Hey!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "That's enough. I don't hear _you _coming up with any plans except deserting your friends, genius."

Wendy winced and I realized that that may have sounded a little harsh. I glowered, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"I don't know guys, maybe they have a point!" Wendy tried to appeal to her age group friends, as she knew they weren't seeing Dipper and me as equals now.

"Yeah right," Lee started sarcastically. "I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!"

I opened my mouth to snap a retort but I was interrupted when Lee dissolved in the same way Thompson had earlier. A cereal box lit up in green in the corner and Lee appeared on the cover, surrounded by sugary cereal flakes in a porcelain bowl. The cartoon bird on the box laughed in glee, raising its giant spoon.

"I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" It's funny voice stated before bringing down the spoon and stabbing the teen. My jaw dropped, wondering how this show had ever gotten past the censors on Disney Channel. I wanted to help him, but my mind came to a blank.

"Lee!" Nate said. He turned away, his eyes stopping on the determined twelve year old boy in front of him. "Okay, okay. I'm with you kid! 100 percent man!"

"Like that'll help anything now," I said angrily, still mad at them insulting my friend. Wendy brought her warm palm down on my head, calming me slightly. I looked up only to find the same fire in her eyes.

"Well –" Dipper started before stopping.

I saw her before I even heard the wrong voice, Mabel rising up from behind the counter and flying up into the air.

"Welcome," She said. Her lips moved but what came out was not her usual goofy tone. The voice was deep and threatening yet distant, like someone was speaking through her from behind a curtain. Her usual chocolate brown eyes glowed a ghastly green, wisps softly seeping out onto her cheeks.

We all jumped and screamed, the thick atmosphere drawing out emotions.

"They got Mabel!" Dipper's voice cracked.

"Welcome to your graves, young trespassers," Mabel said, kicking her legs and laughing crazily, the thick voice echoing along the walls of the store.

"We're super sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy said, not realizing her casual teen slang angered Mabel even more.

"Yeah! Can we just go now and leave forever?" Dipper said.

"-with our friends?" Katy added, even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Well…okay," Mabel said, surprising everyone. "You're free to go." The doors swooshed open with the sweet tinkling of a bell. Everyone blinked, looking out the door to freedom.

"But before you leave, hot dogs are half off," Mabel glided in the air over to the hot dog machine, showing off the red morsels of meat spinning slowly in the heated light. "I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!" She laughed a little towards the end.

Nate and Robbie exchanged looks before running for the doors in sync, screaming. Predictably, the entrance slammed close.

"I was just kidding about the hot dog sale!" Mabel shouted, her hair floating around her not-so-cute-at-the-moment- face.

"Just let us out of here already!" Nate said, his tolerance for the situation now completely gone. Tambry, Lee and Thompson had already been struck by the ghost.

"I don't like your tone!" Mabel said, her palm reaching out and dissolving Nate in the same emerald glaze that surrounded her.

Nate reappeared on the hot dog machine beside her on the stove, his body replaced by the slender red hot dog.

"No! I'm a hot dog!" His voice cried out from the dog.

"It begins," Mabel said, her hands spreading and bathing the room in the eerie green haze. "Welcome to your home for all eternity!" I felt my feet lift off the ground as she floated Robbie, Wendy, Dipper and I to the ceiling. Robbie disappeared somewhere on the way, his face contorted in surprise before he vanished.

_'__So that's where he disappeared to,' _I tried to think funnily but my concern for everyone was sinking my spirits. My feet connected to the ceiling as the room turned around, now making everything that was on the floor crash down towards us.

Dipper grabbed my wrist and I jolted, suddenly realizing he had been beside me all this time. He dragged me over to Wendy who ran over to us till she met us halfway.

"Guys, what do we do?!" She asked. Dipper cut her off, his eyes widening.

"DUCK!" He screamed, bringing me down. Wendy dropped to the ground out of instinct, a shelf just missing her head. The heavy cupboard flew over us, smashing into the faraway wall.

"Look! In there!" Wendy shouted. She ran off and Dipper and I followed after her. We crawled over to the tipped over ice machine and hid inside, panting.

"What do they want from us?!" Wendy asked.

"Revenge, I guess?" Dipper said.

"Revenge for what?" I said.

"Yeah, what did we do wrong?" Wendy said.

"Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here. Why was each person taken?" Dipper asked and I could see the cogs in his brain start to spin. "Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a video game, Lee was being sarcastic, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Dipper," I said and he turned his head to look at me. I stared deeply into his eyes. "Those are all teenage things."

Dipper frowned before a flicker of understanding flashed across his face, staining his expression. He blinked and nodded at me, determined.

"Of course!" He said before glancing between me and Wendy. "You guys stay here until I get back!"

My mouth dropped as he crawled out from underneath the freezer, leaving me behind. Seriously? And I'm the one who told him?

"Aw _hell no,_" I muttered, crawling out as well. I heard Wendy shout for me to wait, but I paid no heed to her. If she wanted to help then she should come out here herself.

"Hay ghost!" Dipper shouted. Mabel was currently floating in the air, her body glowing as a whirlwind of air and objects whipped around her, her chocolate hair flying. Her head twisted around unnaturally to face Dipper then the rest of her body followed.

"I've got something to tell you!" Dipper yelled above the chaos in the room as I walked up behind him subtly. "I'm _not a teenager!_"

Everything paused at once, all the floating objects dropping to the floor. A translucent old man appeared next to Mabel with an equally as elderly woman. The man was holding Mabel up by her hair. He laughed.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He asked, dropping Mabel absentmindedly.

"Waah!" Mabel screamed as she fell, coming back to her senses. She crashed into a pile of candy then sat up, rubbing her head. "Ohh…"

"How old did you two say you were?" He asked Dipper, his eyes straying to me behind him.

"Two?" Dipper asked. The old man pointed behind me and Dipper's eye twitched when he saw me there. "Katy! I thought I told you to-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted, waving my hand dismissively. "Point is I didn't. Now I think we have a more pressing issue at the moment, don't you?"

Dipper looked back at the ghosts. The old man tapped his foot in the air impatiently.

"Well? How old are you two?" He asked.

Dipper glanced back at Wendy before sighing reluctantly. "I'm twelve…technically not a teen."

I rolled my eyes at his wince before piping up. "Me too!"

The old woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!"

"Always sassafrassin' with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants!" The old man continued. He flashbacked to the day he and his wife died. "So we decided to up an ban them!"

I could see the events playing in my mind as I remembered the episodes I had memorized..

_In the flashback, he placed a sign labeled "NO TEENS" on the store window. _

"But they retaliated with this new fangled rap music!"

_The old woman hugged her husband in fear._

"The lyrics!" She said. "They were so, hateful!"

_'__~Homework's whack, and so are rules!~' The 90's teens started dancing and doing the shuffle to the rap. '~Tuckin' in your shirt's for fools!~'_

_"__NO!" The old man said, watching it from the store's window with his wife._

"It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks!" She said.

_The couple clutch their chests and collapse, dead._

The mini flashback ended in my mind and I shook my head, getting rid of the daze.

"That's why we hate teenagers so much!" The old woman said brightly. "Don't we honey?"

The couple nuzzled their noses together and I didn't know whether to aww or be severely creeped out.

"But they're my friends, isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Dipper asked. I smiled at the distracted 'we' he added in there.

The old man stroked his chin. "There is one thing." He wiggled his fingers. "Do you know any funny little dances?"

I sputtered with laughter. "Actually-" I started but Dipper covered my mouth with his hand. I sent amused eyes in his direction and he chuckled nervously.

"Uh…is there anything else I can do?" He asked.

"NOOOO!" The old man bellowed, an angry red fire lighting around him.

"OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!" Dipper shouted while I collapsed into snorts and retarded choked laughter. Dipper removed his hand from my mouth, raising his arms.

"Well, I do know…." He flinched. "The Lamby Lamby Dance. Bu-but I can't really do it, without a lamb costume!" He added quickly before folding his arms, happy to be out of it.

The old man snapped his fingers and suddenly Dipper was in a lamb costume.

I full out laughed now before mouthing some words to the old woman. She smiled before snapping her fingers in the same way.

I was now dressed in a blue cheerleading outfit saying "TEAM DIPPER" in all capitals. **(A/N For all you who know what it is, just think of Amu's cheerleading outfit when she character changes with Ran, but in blue.)**

Dipper blushed in embarrassment before snapping out of it and glaring at me.

"Well…." He took a deep breath. "Who wants a lamby lamby lamby?"

"I do! I do!" I said with him, shaking pompoms she had given me.

"So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy!" He put his hand up to his eyes like he was squinting to see something in the distance, turning in all directions.

"Hi there! Hi there!" We said together again, Dipper waving his right hand. I could see Wendy trying not to laugh in the corner of my eye.

"So march march march around the daises…"

"Yes, yes! More! MORE!" The old man shouted gleefully. I paused to wonder if he was slightly pedophilic before shrugging and continuing to cheer.

"Don't don't don't you forget about the babies!" Dipper marched before ending on his knees. Sweating from nervousness he poked his cheek with a finger and winked.

"That was so fine, girly dancin' boy!" The old man said, putting his index finger and his thumb together to make a circle. "You're friends are free."

In the blink of an eye we were back in our own clothes and Dipper let out a gust of air in relief.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so…." Dipper trailed off. The ghosts disappeared before he could finish, a flash of green light temporarily blinding me.

The room reversed back to normal and for a split second we stood upside down on the ceiling like the awesome spidermen we were before everything crashed back down to the floor. The teens stepped out from various places, Nate bumping his head as he crawled out from a fallen cupboard.

"Uggh.." Mabel moaned. "I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again."

"Hey!" Dipper said, picking up a half empty package of Smile Dip. "There's still some left!"

Mabel quickly slapped it out of his hand. "Evil!"

I snickered, my hand creeping to my pocket where about four of the candy laden bags lay.

Nate looked over to Wendy. "What-what happened after everything went crazy?"

"You are never gonna believe it!" Wendy laughed. "The ghosts appeared, and Dipper had to..!" She trailed off after seeing the detached look on Dipper's face. I glanced between them before quickly piping up.

"Then Dipper was all like KACHOU! HAH!" I mimicked crazy karate moves. Wendy caught my drift and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Dipper just started beating down ghosts down left and right with his fists and a bat! Then the ghost got all scared and ran away like a couple of little girls. It was insane!" Wendy lied.

Lee cheered while Nate slapped Dipper on the back.

"Alright! Dr. Funtimes!" Nate said. Dipper glowed so had I had to look away to prevent myself from gagging. Wendy turned to Dipper and zipped her lips, pretending to flick the key away. Dipper smiled before mimicking the action. I turned away, smiling underneath my bangs.

As we escaped outside, I supported Mabel who was still stumbling like some kind of drunk. Geez I was so going to try these Smile Dip things I had saved sooner or later.

"Well, I'm probably scarred for life," Wendy said to Dipper as everyone else returned to the car. Helping Mabel in, I scooted onto the seat beside her. I didn't catch the rest of their conversation but Dipper came in the car blushing, sitting next to me.

"Next time…" He was mumbling to himself. I jabbed him playfully in the side with my elbow.

"Head over heels~" I sang. He brushed my hand off scowling. I poked his cheek, smirking teasingly. He blushed at my closeness before heading off into his own thoughts.

"Ohhh," Mabel groaned. She glimpsed the note she wrote on the car door earlier in red marker. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

I deadpanned before reclining in my seat, putting my feet up on Dipper's lap despite his protests and resting my head in Mabel's lap.

"If you vomit on me you die," I said to her before closing my eyes and relaxing.

The car drove away from the store, the lights going out in the building. The yellow light gleamed off my necklace, reflecting onto my peaceful face.

**Me: Heh…I think I should write ya'll an apology note or something.**

**Dipper: Yes you should you irresponsible author.'**

**Me: *glares* Or maybe I'll give you something else….*jumps on Dipper* Mabel hold him down!**

**Dipper: AHH-**

**Me: RANDOM QUESTION OF AWESOMENESS: DOES IT WORK FOR PIGGGSSS?**

**Review!**


	16. Special - Pranking Days (File One)

_Who was the first person to look at a cow and say "I wonder what will happen if I squeeze those dangly things and drink whatever comes out?"_

**Me: Yello! I am back again! But before we start, Mabel has something she wants to show you. *snickers***

**Mabel: Ladies and gentlemen! We give you my latest masterpiece…Dipperlicious!**

**Dipper: *in cage covered with glitter and a sparkly gift bow* Really guys, really?**

**Mabel: Haha! Don't worry we'll let you out…eventually.**

**Me: *whispers* Or maybe not…**

**Dipper: *blushes* What?**

**Mabel: What?**

**Me: What?**

**Answer-review time!**

**Tacosauras: Yay! *glomps as well and hands chocolate chip cookie***

**TwilightPrince101: I know right?! The cliffhangers are killing me. Someday I swear I'm gonna stomp right over to Alex Hirsch and sock him in the face. *smiles sweetly* And as for Katy's symbol…*grins mischievously* You'll just have to find out…**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yes. Yes I have.**

**AlecReyes20: Thanks! And lol, Katy says she hates my guts and would never do that. (She's such a tsundere)**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGSSS! Oh, and the land of the free and the home of the brave of course! (The anthem is so weird…)**

**Kitty faces guest: Pigs and syrup hmm? What an…interesting combination. Nah, no schedule. I don't want to disappoint people if I don't follow it plus I'm not a very organized person when it comes to things like that. I'll probably just keep it random. And I'm still not done with Dipper yet…*evil chuckle* **

**GFFAN: I HAVE!**

**IAMAGUEST: No worry you didn't need to translate Aloha for me I already knew *flips hair* I am a master at the language! (Ok I only knew that word don't judge me) The new episode made me feel tingly the entire time. Like who knew Valiskanbrum(or something don't remember his name) was actually right? Hmm Alex Hirsch just loves to mess with our heads. **

**'It's a cartoon,' Disney said. 'A light hearted kids show' they said. (WTH?) And as for Katy and her brother, I plan to include them don't worry. DON"T SAY SORRY FOR LEAVING A LONG REVIEW! YOU SHOULD LEAVE MORE LENGTHY ONES! MOREE! *cough* I mean….look at that dinosaur over there.**

**Bigmike33321: None! Let me give you a hint: *whispers* They have a flag!**

**Sweetchill: YES!**

**Animagirl: Cute? CUTE? I AM FABULOUS! *conceited anime girl laugh***

**Catloverx33: I'm glad you do! XD**

**Dusk-deerfluff: Why? Do you plan to save him? I WILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU INSTEAD! *narrows eyes* I'll have to gather the troops….*mutters***

**Thewookie1: Woops, did I make it seem as if Dipper had a crush on Katy? I hope I didn't. Because he doesn't. (Yet) So you don't need to worry about that. I suppose I should clarify that more in the story. Katy doesn't really like him either. It's more like, 'Oh, he's real? Wow. Oh he's really cute, I'll acknowledge that. Moving on'. They've only met each other a few weeks ago so no. That other idea of yours is actually quite similar to what I had been thinking, thank you for giving me another great idea though! *grins then bows* Thank you for the excellent review.**

**CrystalMaiden62: Lol that image is amusing…Katy has the black hair, Dipper has the brown, If Wendy joined in she would have the orange hair, if only mabel had purple hair…*muses***

**Suntan140: It would be cool, wouldn't it? But you'll never know…for now.**

**Grapejuice101: Last but not least Grapejuice-sama! *sparkly eyes* Thank you for following me all the way through this story! I swear we're gonna get married someday. (Lol, as if) But seriously, thanks. ;)**

**Me: Dipperlicious! The disclaimer!**

**Dipper:….I refuse.**

**Me: *eye twitch with fake smile and deadly aura* What was that?**

**Dipperlicious: SHEDOESNOTOWNUSTHANKYYOUVERYMUCH!**

**Me: That's right….*eyeglasses glint anime style* **

**Wendy: When did she even get those?**

**Me: ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 16 – Special (Pranking Days File One)**

Katy sat upside down on the sofa, watching Ducktective on the TV along with the twins.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "This is so boring…"

Dipper glanced upwards as if to argue but paused then simply shrugged.

Mabel pouted. "You're right!" She contemplated for a while before brightening! "Do you want to-?"

"No."

"How about-"

"We did that yesterday."

"Then-"

"Didn't I already say no to that one?"

"YOU DIDN"T EVEN HEAR WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!"

Katy shifted upright on the couch before raising an eyebrow at her. Mabel sighed in defeat, knowing Katy knew everything she had to suggest.

"Why don't you plan something then? It's your turn," Mabel said in her garbled voice, staring her close friend down. Dipper looked at Katy as well, slightly interested in what she could have planned.

Katy stroked her chin for a moment before disappearing upstairs, a trail of crumbs following her from the chips she had been eating. Dipper sighed in annoyance and went back to watching his favorite TV show. Mabel was about to join him when her face went green and she moaned.

"I-I think I had too many jellybeans," She stuttered, running out of the room as well, most likely to the bathroom. Dipper took back his hand that had been reaching toward her bag of candy to snatch a jellybean apprehensively, lying back down.

Little did he know that two pairs of eyes were watching him from the dark, grins stretching across their faces simultaneously.

…

"Do you think he fell for it?"

"Definitely, the douche bag's already dozing off."

"Maybe we should lighten up on the glitter a little though?"

"What? Who are you and what have you done with Mabel?!"

"Hahaha just kidding. Make sure you don't forget to grab the-"

"Of course! I _absolutely _won't forget that."

…

Soos walked by the doorway to the TV/living room, heading to the kitchen to pick up a snack then head off to do another tedious task Stan had sent him off on. From the corner of his eye he thought he caught a glimpse off two shaded figures cackling evilly, hunched over an innocent one.

He paused and quickly turned around but saw nothing. Scratching his head, he decided it must have been his imagination and continued walking.

…

"Ooh, it came out perfectly!"

"It's my work after all, pfft. Let it dry a little more though-"

"Wait I think he just stirred!"

"What? Evacuate! EVACUATE!"

Dipper woke to the sound of footsteps rushing away from his direction. He rubbed the slight yellow crust that had formed underneath his eyelashes before yawning, hand reaching to cover his mouth.

…A hand that was covered in multi colored glitter.

He blinked, before his cheeks puffed up in frustration. _Mabel…_

He quickly jumped up, running to the nearest mirror in the room over. He needed to see how much damage she had done, and if it was on his clothes as well. Also Wendy would soon go on her break and she might see him. If so he would need to change clo-

The thought trailed off as he stared in horror at his reflection. Glitter as well as smiley face quickly drawn in marker adorned his clothes. Katy's signature chibi face was drawn on his cheek as well as Mabel's handprint in sticky glue glitter on his forehead.

But that wasn't the problem. His hand reached up in disbelief to grip a strand of hair that was plastered to his face. His hair…W-wha…!

His hair…his _hair!_

A high pitched scream emitted from his throat as he stared at the pink curly mass of hair that was on his head.

Meanwhile Mabel and Katy were already a safe way away from the Shack, laughing. They high-fived pink dye stained palms.


	17. Between the lines

_That weird moment when you realize that if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner got married, they would both be Taylor Lautner._

…

**Chapter 17**

Stan was not an idiot, no matter what others might think.

He noticed things. Some of them were the little stuff – like how Dipper's hand would unconsciously reach toward a suspicious bulge in his vest whenever he was nervous or how his paranoid nature observed everything in his path. Like how Mabel wasn't actually always happy go lucky, the small moments where her lips would curve downwards when she sat by herself at times. But the biggest one he had noticed was the one that was the most obvious.

Katy had disappeared.

Sure, she was still there physically. But the girl he had found on his doorstep that fateful day had been replaced, so silently and unnoticeably that he wouldn't have even realized if not for the fact that she had lived in his house for a decade.

He could still remember the day he found her. He had been relaxing in the sofa in front the TV, a rugged sheet thrown over him as he watched a rerun of 'Baby Fights'. Lightning flashed outside, the rain hitting the roof as if a giant were pounding its ugly fists on the ceiling. Yet by some miracle he heard it, a soft knocking sound on the front door.

His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, his hand absentmindedly stuffing his mone- precious household items underneath the cushion. Who would be out there so late at night, plus with this storm brewing?

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to a little girl, shuffling from side to side on the rusty boards. She couldn't have been more than two years old, a baby really. Her ebony hair was plastered to her face, clothes soaked from the rain she had been in. A tiny scar stretched from underneath her eye to her left cheek.

She slowly looked up and locked eyes with him and immediately he knew he wasn't leaving her out there. Her bluish grey eyes were void of life, her young face holding an expression most adults hadn't even experienced. She was too young, way too juvenile to have such a sharp yet dead look in her gaze, tears mixed with the droplets of water running down her hair to her chin.

Wordlessly he took a step sideways and shuffled her inside.

She had amnesia it seemed. As for the past few days he couldn't pry anything from her mouth but her name. Katelynne. When she told him her name he rolled his eyes, grunting.

"That's too long. From now on you're Katy," He said shortly. She merely stared, then accepted it and nodded.

And such began the days they spent together. Gradually Stan's cynical and witty attitude brought her out of her shell till she was the person he had come to know. Bright and full of ideas, sarcastic, hilarious, clumsy – all her traits that he witnessed every day.

And yet she was stolen from him, right under his nose. That day the stranger had appeared in her place he remembered distinctly. The surprised yet knowing look on her face when she saw him, her voice an octave lower than it usually was, her eyes containing something secret. The scar underneath her eye was gone, as if healed a long time ago.

He pretended not to notice, acted the same way he always did in hope that his Katy would come back. But she never did. Nonetheless Stan didn't hate this new Katy…he had just come to be cautious around her, always watching. Someday he would corner her and ask her about all this but for now he would let things stay as they were.

"Hey!" He was ripped from his thoughts by her voice, Katy looking up at him and pouting. "Are you even listening to what I was saying?!" He suddenly realized that she had been talking to him and his eyes shifted from side to side nervously.

"Er, the answer is yes," He said. She glared and he ruffled her hair roughly, his fingers relishing the soft black curls underneath them that they had grown used to pat several times. "Now go do something stupid with your friends or something."

She glowered at him for a while before sighing. A smile crept up her face that made his breath catch in his throat. The same warm smile from his Katy was the exact smile she did now, lips curled high with her eyes shining. He watched her run off, shouting for Dipper and Mabel to get down the stairs to the backyard.

And suddenly, he realized maybe they weren't too different after all.


	18. Strange happenings

_Substitute teacher walks in and writes his name on the board. _

_Sub: Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Robinson-_

_Me: *stands abruptly and flips table* PROVE IT!_

**Yello!**

**Me: Heya folks. Spring break's almost over…*wipes tear from eye***

**Dipper: I don't get it. It was only like a week anyway.**

**Me: A RELAXING WEEK FULL OF NO WORK! Anyway answer reviews time…**

**Suntan140: Yes it will be a very interesting talk. And have patience young one.**

**Grapejuice101: Here we are!**

**Bigmike333321: Ha wth? Dirty mind, you. But lol.**

**Thewookie101: Indeed. *puts on detective costume* We shall work this out.**

**Dusk-deerfluff: ;)**

**AlecReyes20: What?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Then an explosion of course.**

**Skyfur02: I missed you! And don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

**Theluckystar22: Hah no sorry I update randomly. Love lucky star btw. And do you watch Naruto? If you do I guarantee you there are some AWESOME SI fics in the archive.**

**Kitty faces guest: Is it bad to say I'm happy you're confused? Lol, sorry but that was the point. And you'll find out~**

**IDipper109: Me has updated.**

**Pulveabi: Thank you! And I'll try.**

**Anavill4321: I'm glad you do.**

**Animatedfangirl21101: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And yes, Stan does have a heart. He is adorable. (Well other than Dip)**

**Me: I do not in any way or form own GRAVITY FALLS. Although I am very mad with Alex Hirsch right now. WTH ALEX. THE NEXT EPISODE IS IN JUNE? IRSRIHBPINHVDEWZ?!**

**Dipper: Umm…**

**Me: ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 18

_Katy opened her eyes to an inky blackness all around her. She blinked, opening her mouth only for nothing to come out._

_'__Where…am I?'_

_As if triggered by her thoughts, spots of lights began to flicker into existence randomly in the space. She reached out to one only for it to grow brighter, momentarily blinding her. She receded her hand to her chest in an instant, her skin reacting like it had been burned._

_Her hand brushed along her chest and she gave a gasp when she realized she was naked. Before her thoughts could even trail off into embarrassment, the darkness wrapped round her like a cloak, coating her skin in a tight covering._

_A heavy fog clouded her mind, preventing her from panicking at where she was. She felt strangely tranquil – her body floating in a perfect calm. Something was willing her eyes closed and she let it. After all why should she fight it? She should just…go…go to sleep…._

**_'_****_No!'_**

_A jolt ran through her and she tensed, the strange feeling fleeing from her as if repelled._

**_'_****_The necklace…'_**

_There it was again, that voice. Her eyebrows furrowed. What necklace? A spot on her neck began to itch and tingle and she sucked in a breath when she saw the key necklace round her neck, glowing a faint red in the dark. _

**_'_****_Remove the necklace…'_**

_Her hand weakly began to move towards the necklace round her neck, unconsciously listening to the mysterious voice. She grabbed it, pulling. The necklace resisted, sticking to her body like an adhesive and she got the strange inkling that maybe it was there for a reason. Nevertheless she reinforced her grip and added more force to her pull, slowly stripping the necklace from her skin._

_'__Just…just a little more'_

_Her nails dug into her palms as she heaved, almost breaking th-_

"KATY WAKE UP!"

The sound of a horn blaring erupted in her ear and Katy screamed, her eyes snapping open and her fist automatically shooting out. It came into contact with something soft and a voice shrieked, followed by a loud thump to her right.

"Hahaha!" Mabel laughed from her left, where she had blown the horn. Katy looked over the bed to see Dipper on the floor in pain, cradling his face.

"It wasn't even me…" he groaned.

"Ah! S-sorry Dipper," Katy said. "Reflexes ya know?"

She rubbed her face then sighed in annoyance. They had interrupted her right when she was-

Katy furrowed her eyebrows. Right when she was what? What was she dreaming about again? She paused and tried to grasp the tail of the memory of the dream as it slipped away into her subconscious. Sadly it was fruitless and she could only remember a weird darkness stretching endlessly and the feeling of hopelessness.

Katy shook her head, trying to get rid of the shivers that went down her spine.

"Come on!" Mabel interrupted her thoughts, blaring the horn again. Katy's eye twitched in anger and she grabbed the pillow next to her head, burying her face into it.

"Leavth me awone!" Her muffled voice came from the pillow. Mabel grinned, a lightbulb going off above her head.

"Ok..." She said moving her feet as if she were leaving.

Katy sighed in relief at the sound of retreating footsteps, relaxing into the mattress.

"MABEL BOMB!" Mabel screamed and jumped on her body, crushing Katy into the sheets. Katy screamed and pushed Mabel off her to the floor. Mabel sweat dropped as Katy sat upright so fast it was a blur, and she could almost see an evil aura radiating from her. Katy gave a battle roar and jumped Mabel, tackling her to the ground once more as the two of them rolled around.

In the meanwhile Dipper rubbed his cheek as he got to his feet, groaning again. Boy, could Katy give a punch. He brushed off his red t-shirt and turned to jokingly ask Katy where she learned martial arts when he deadpanned at the sight in front of him.

"Uh, guys?" He asked, disturbing the fight. Katy and Mabel stopped, looking up at him. Katy was straddling Mabel, hand in her hair and just about to pull. Her messy bedhead hair hung round her face and her blue eyes blinked at him. Mabel's shirt sleeve had slipped down on her right arm, revealing her bare shoulder while she had struggled underneath her friend. Sparkles practically floated around them.

Dipper rolled his eyes, unaffected by the cute scene and turned to go down the stairs, grabbing his pine tree hat.

"Hey wait for us!" Mabel said. Katy jumped up off her and glanced at her hair in the mirror before shrugging and pulling on her jacket. Mabel slipped one of her overzealous sweaters over her head, quickly pushing her hands through the puffy sleeves and rushing down the stairs, Katy right behind her.

"I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that's in the spirit of the season?" Tyler was saying to Stan at the counter in the gift shop. Stan shifted his eyes, reaching for something on the floor just as the preteens ran in.

"Uh, how about these crystals?" Stan said, putting a bowl of 'crystals' on the counter. The fragmented glass pieces shone inside, reflecting the light coming through the window.

"Ha ha! Looks like broken glass," Tyler said.

"What are you, a cop?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper said, walking up to the counter as Tyler wandered somewhere else in the room.

"Can we go to the diner?" Mabel said, on the same wavelength as him. Katy quirked her eyebrow.

"Weird twin telepathy," She muttered.

"We're hungry," Mabel continued.

"Huuungrrryy," Dipper stretched. They turned and hit their stomachs against each other three times, groaning and making comical noises.

"Dude you guys are messed up," Katy laughed. She looked up at Stan. "But I could go for some grub right now."

"Yeah sure. Soon as this yahoo makes up his mind," Stan gestured to Tyler in the back. Tyler looked up, pointing to the fur trout on the wall he had been speculating.

"Do you have this in another animal?" Tyler asked. Stan glanced back at them with a blank look.

"I'm fine locking him in if you are," He said. The twins and Katy nodded happily.

They casually walked outside, Katy whistling innocently. As soon as they stepped out, Grunkle Stan locked the door and clumsily stuffed a log between the handles.

"Puma shirt, panther shirt. Puma shirt, panther shirt," Tyler compared two shirts he was thinking about buying. "Puma shiiirt…." He furrowed his eyebrows seeming to pick then switched. "Panther shirt."

…

Katy's P.O.V.

We rushed to a table, Mabel instantly going for the window seat, Grunkle Stan sliding in next to her. I sat beside Dipper on the end, swinging my feet and humming. Lazy Susan walked up to us to take our order, smiling.

"Lazy Susan! There's my little ray of sunshine!" Stan exclaimed then wiggled his eyebrows. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I got hit by a bus!" She grinned. Grunkle Stan laughed.

"Hilarious!"

"Thank you. Ha ha hee hee ho ho."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You do split plates right?" Stan asked.

"Maybe…" Lazy Susan said, taking the lid of her lazy eye and bringing it up before letting it go. "Wink!"

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, plus two salad dressing for the ladies, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy," He finished. Lazy Susan nodded, writing it down and was about to leave when I cleared my throat.

"Hahaha…no," I said, looking at the choices. "A number four for me please."

She looked to Stan for affirmation. He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off with a death glare, narrowing my eyes. He nervously chuckled, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Yeah," He said. I gave him a sickingly sweet smile. Mabel and Dipper gaped at me.

"But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes!" Mabel tugged at Stan's sleeve.

"Yeah, how come Katy gets what she wants?" Dipper asked. I smirked, patting his head condescendingly.

"Poor thing. I _always _get what I want," I said then thought over my statement. "Well sometimes."

Dipper growled and glanced over at the Manliness Tester in the back.

"Don't worry Mabel, pancakes are on me," He puffed his chest. "I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester."

Mabel and Stan blinked.

"Manliness Tester?" Stan asked.

"Beating?" Mabel followed with a face of confusion. They paused before laughing hysterically, Stan beating the table.

"He says he's…hesays he..HAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Dipper looked offended. "What's so funny?" He looked over to me for an answer but I was busy trying not to laugh by biting my lip and screwing up my face. I was pretty sure I looked heavily constipated.

"Oh, no offense Dipper, but you're not exactly 'Manly Mannington'," Mabel said through the tears. "Ha ha ha!"

"Saying 'no offense' doesn't change the problem Mabel," I laughed.

"Hey I am too 'Manly…Man..' or whatever you said," Dipper glared. I was about to say something when the key necklace round my neck started to slightly heat up. I frowned, touching it.

"Look, face the music, kid," Stan said. "You've got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget last Tuesday's, "incident."" He laughed, retelling the story of when he walked in on Dipper in the bathroom. I tried to listen but the key's warmth was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation 'BABBA'?!" Mabel asked incredulously.

"No. Heh heh. I wasn't-It'snotimportant," He rushed. "Look come on guys, I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" He pulled down his collar to show his chest. Everyone screamed as it shone so bright I swear I could use it to light up the Grand Canyon at night-time. We averted our eyes.

"Put it away, put it away!" Mabel said.

"So smooth! My eyes!" Stan cried.

"Aw man," Dipper said, bringing his collar back up. Mabel and Stan started to laugh again when I stood abruptly, slamming my hands on the table. They all turned their heads to me in surprise.

"Sorry," I smiled through gritted teeth. "I need to go to the bathroom."

I walked quickly to Lazy Susan who was batting a beaver with her broom and asked where the bathroom was in a rush of words. She gave me the directions and I navigated there in a matter of minutes, clutching the key tightly.

The skin on my collar bone was beginning to welt, the heat actually burning my skin. I gasped and locked the restroom door, running to the sink and turning it on. I pooled cold water in my hands and was about to throw it on the key when it suddenly stopped burning. The water seeped through the crevices between my fingers and I pressed my fingers to the key in shock.

It was cool to the touch.

_What the..? Is this a joke? _I thought.

I gently traced the edges and curves of the key, trying to figure it out when a shadow caught the corner of my eye. I turned and witnessed a cloaked figure observing me from the window for a split second before they ran out of sight. I ran to the window, pressing my face to the glass and caught the figure running into the forest.

A pulling sensation encompassed my body and I found myself suddenly wanting to follow the anonymous person. I groaned.

"No, Katy you are not going to follow some creeper into the woods," I told myself.

There was no reason for me to. The obvious thing for me to do right now would be to turn around and go back to the others. Plus I had to inspect my key some for any signs of activity.

Added to all that, my breakfast that we had come here for in the first place was waiting for me. So I nodded and did the logical thing.

I followed the figure.

…

"H-hey! Wait damn it!" I said, now very frustrated. My legs were dotted with scratches, splashes of dirt and grime from leaping over twigs, pieces of brushwood and running through the overgrown vegetation. I had been chasing after the stupid cloaked person for what seemed like forever. The figure always managed to stay on the edge of my vision, taunting me by making me think it was close then disappearing and seeming even farther away.

I felt another stick snap under my heels as I sprinted, ducking under a low hanging tree branch. Finally I ran into some kind of clearing, the trees maintaining a circular rim round a grass covered area of land. A dead tree that had fallen was a few feet in front of me at the edge of the clearing and I stopped, panting.

"Great," I said, bending over and resting my palms on my knees, taking in gulps of air. I brushed a few strands of hair from my forehead and puffed my cheeks.

"What was I even doing?" I scolded myself. Now I had to find my way back to the diner. I groaned again and was about to get lost in my thoughts when I felt a presence behind me.

"Boo," A deep voice said simply, hot breath hitting my ear. I jumped and let out a rather girly shriek, flailing my arms. The person started to laugh, my ears perking. I turned, about to give them a piece of my mind when my jaw dropped. He was…he was…

Dang.

His cloak was now causally hung round his shoulders and his shaggy black hair framed his almost perfect face. He was dressed in a comfortable blue jeans and a black t-shirt with black sneakers. He looked to be about fifteen to sixteen, easily towering above my average five feet stature. An air of bubbly cheerfulness surrounded him. But his eyes.

_His eyes._

They were red. Blood red. And not just one shade but a multitude of different reds, blending into each other and boring into my soul.. The word 'handsome' didn't do this guy justice.

I was forcefully yanked from my ogling when he chuckled again, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

"You done yet?" He asked playfully. I blushed at being caught staring but crossed my arms.

"Shut up! W-who are you anyway?" I asked. He stared deeply into my eyes and I felt like he was searching my entire being. That was before he smiled like a five year old.

"The real question is, who are _you_?" He asked.

I deadpanned. "Dude, we're not doing this. If you're going to go all psychological on me just leave."

He laughed and sauntered up to me, invading my personal space.

"But I'm being serious. Which are you? Katy Pines or Katy Jackson?" His eyes closed, the smile still deeply carved into his face. I started, looking at him as if I was just seeing him.

"W-wha-" I breathed. "How did you know that?" I started to back away from him, the weight of the situation now slapping me in the face. I was alone in the woods with a stranger. A stranger who knew my name. My _real _name. The fact that he was a male as well didn't really help.

His childish smile suddenly seemed much darker and the air around us became so tense you could cut it with a knife.

I blinked, breaking the staring contest and suddenly he was right in front of me, eyes glinting. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it with his hand, leaning forward and pressing the pads of his fingers to my forehead.

The dream I had this morning surfaced, images dancing in front of my eyes. All too soon it was gone and I was brought back to reality. I gasped, ripping my head away.

"You!" I shouted, an accusatory pointer finger stretching out at him. "You were that voice!"

"Yupsy!" He twirled then struck a pose.

"So you invaded my dreams? What are you, Bill Cipher?" I joked. The smile dropped from his face and just for a moment he had a truly dark expression, a shiver racing up my spine. I blinked and it was gone, the toothy grin back on his countenance.

"Nah, he…he's nothing like me," He smiled. "Anywho, I think it's almost time don't you?"

"Almost time…for what?" I asked reluctantly. He smiled.

"Time for the test," He said, checking his watch.

"The test?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and the ground beneath me cracked before crumbling away. I screamed and reached out as I fell backwards.

"See you in the in between!" He gave me a friendly wave as I disappeared into the darkness.

….

**Me: Is it bad when your laptop overheats so much your lap starts burning?**

**Mabel: Hmm…maybe…**

**Dipper: Is that even a question?!**

**Question of Randomness: For all those who know what it is, which one is better. Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul?**

**Me: Review!**


	19. April Fools Special

**I meant to post this on April Fools Day but...*shrugs* Oh well. Stuff happened. Enjoy the special!**

..

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing. And while she was sewing, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, "Would that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of the window-frame."

Soon after that, she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, and red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony; and she was therefore called Little Snow-white. And when the child was born, the queen died.

After a year had passed, the King took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but she could not bear that anyone else should surpass her in beauty.

And so our story begins…

…

_*"Once upon a time, in a far, far away land there lived an evil queen, who obviously only had time to talk to a mirror…"*_

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall, tell, do tell, aren't I the fairest of them all?" Pacifica asked and stretched herself out onto her king sized bed with hot pink drapes, her pretty face splitting into a smile.

"Um…no."

"What?!" Pacifica sat up abruptly.

The man in the mirror lifted a black gloved hand and brushed off his top hat, strands of his blonde hair falling in front his eyepatch. Bill turned around in the air, swinging his black pant clad legs childishly and twirling his cane.

"Why should I focus on you when there's a more interesting girl over there?"

The scene changed to a girl who looked to be in her teenage years, dancing round her small, dusty room in the extravagant castle.

_*"The girl had the elegance and grace of a nimble cat-"*_

Katy crashed into a chair and rubbed her head.

_*"-she sang a soft, sweet tune that came from deep within her heart, her melodious, soothing voice that of which could comfort a thousand weeping men…"*_

"MISS JACKSON! MISS JACKSON! MISS JACKSON! ARE YOU NASTY?!"

_*"Um…the young maiden had lips as red as blood-"*_

"What? No I don't," Katy's head perked up, suspiciously rubbing her lips. "Actually that sounds kinda creepy."

_*"-skin as white as snow-"*_

"I am _not _that pale! Skin as white as snow my foot," Katy rolled her eyes. "And what does that have to do with anything anyway, you racist? Instead of my apparently fantabulous looks, how about you comment on my hobbies or my favorite foods-"

_*"-and hair as black as ebony."*_

"Well yes, yes I do. You finally got something right. Though ebony is just another word for black, idiot."

_*"But little did Snow White know that she was about to be in incomprehensible danger."*_

"Wait…what?"

_*"She had absolutely no idea that her evil stepmother had called for her huntsman. There were infamous rumors about him. Some said he denied no order, no matter the moral issues; that he scavenged on lost orphans' flesh and preyed on the weak like a wolf."*_

"S-Scavenged on orphans' flesh…! What the hell? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! HUNTSMEN ARE DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW!"

_*"Even though the maiden now knew what destiny awaited her, she stayed strong of heart and steady of spirit."*_

Katy jumped out the window.

_*"H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"*_

Katy did a barrel roll, nearly crushing a young man that had been below her window. He caught her in his arms, holding her bridal style.

"Oh…didn't see you there," The prince said with a blinding smile. Katy winced as his teeth gleamed, covering her eyes.

"Right. That's why you were under my window," She deadpanned. "Let me go, you creeper."

The prince blushed darkly and put her down.

"I am not!" He stretched out his hand to shake hers. "It's Jason."

"Snow White," She said, brushing off her long red coat that covered the clothes she wore.

"More like Red Riding Hood," He snickered.

"What was that?" Her eye twitched.

"Nothing, nothing," He smiled.

_*"As the young prince and maiden stared into each other's eyes, the first strings of love began to grow between them..."*_

Jason and Katy's faces both contorted in disgust.

"What, no!" They both said.

"I'm her brother for Pete's sake!" Jason continued. Katy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no you're not!"

"Yes I am! Just because you can't see the fourth wall doesn't mean it's not there!"

"Well blame me for forgetting, seeing as you haven't been mentioned in over ten chapters!"

"WHO"S BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL NOW?!"

_*"After a very…very long argument, the two settled down."*_

"So, why did you jump out the window, anyway?" Jason asked.

A lightbulb blinked over her head. "Oh yeah! My psycho stepmother wants to murder me!"

Jason sweat dropped. "What..?"

Suddenly a servant ran out of the house, running up to them.

"Miss Snow White! The queen has asked for your presence!"

Katy face palmed. "Man, I'm too late…"

"Well," Jason patted her shoulder. "Good luck."

"You're not coming with me?!" Katy's face paled. He scoffed.

"Of course not! I'm a prince with princely duties. Plus, if you're in any trouble the narrator will probably tell me anyways," He smiled and waved, turning and walking down the path.

_*"And so, Snow White answered the evil queen's call, the servant escorting her to her room door."*_

Katy knocked on the wooden door front, wondering if she should have brought a freaking weapon.

"Who is it?" Pacifica's arrogant voice rang out.

'_Your damn personality,' _Katy thought."It's Snow White!" She said in a sweet voice.

"Oh…do come in." She responded creepily.

"Uh…"

"I SAID COME IN!"

Katy opened the door, slipping into the room. Pacifica lifted a manicured hand, yawning. Her eyes flickered over to Katy and she tensed.

"Have you ever met a huntsman…Katy?" Katy cringed at the name that only Pacifica and she knew of.

"No," Katy coughed. "Where is this going?"

Pacifica grinned.

Behind Katy, a figure slinked out of the shadows.

"Hello there," Hot breath hit her neck, lips touching her ear.

She jumped and shrieked, turning in a fighting position. He laughed, crimson eyes surveying her. An arrow flickered above his head that read 'terribly amused'.

She twitched.

He gave her a peace sign, eyes closed in a wide smile.

"Huntsman is here~!" His black hair fell in front of one of his eyes when his head tilted. She blinked at this cute, attractive being in front of her, slowly relaxing.

"This…is your huntsman?" She turned to Pacifica. Pacifica nodded.

"Yes, the same huntsman who I send on all my assassination businesses," She tried to scare her. Katy glanced back at the huntsman who was still giving off a closed eyed grin, spaced out with colorful bubbles floating around his head.

She raised an eyebrow. An arrow that read 'not intimidated' blinked on and off over her head.

"Does 'the huntsman' have a name?" She asked.

"Not that I know of," Pacifica said. "You will follow him to the woods where he will…give you a present you will never forget."

"Why can't he just give me here?" Katy asked, not giving in. Couldn't Pacifica tell she knew this was a set up?

"Are you going against my orders?" Black tendrils of a dark aura creeped towards Katy. Katy yelped, skipping over them through the spaces.

"N-No, your majesty!" She said, kicking a squiggly tendril with her foot. Pacifica smiled, her aura retreating.

"Follow me!" The huntsman whooped, skipping out the room.

"Ok…" Katy followed slowly.

_*" And so the huntsman took Snow White into the forest to do as the Queen had bade him to do. Deeper and deeper the paths ran, into the glades of the very depths of the forest, where the sun seldom penetrates and the day is like a fetid midnight in the reek of rotting leaves. And when they reached, the huntsman drew his knife and held it above Snow White's head.*"_

"HE WHAT?!" Katy turned swiftly.

"Don't worry," The huntsman patted her head. The smile slowly slipped off his face till a smirk was left. "I wouldn't do that to my little toy…"

Katy's eyes widened at the sudden change in his demeanor. The huntsman walked around her, his movements fluid and holding an elegance that daunted her. His every move was precise, and it unsettled her to the point she stepped back.

"It's Kuro by the way," He offhandedly said, slipping his knife back into his coat. Katy's head spun at the news. Why would he tell her his real name but not her stepmother?

Kuro checked his watch, tapping it absentmindedly with a slender finger.

"It's almost time for you to disappear," All of a sudden he was in front of her, knife back in his hand and pressed against her cheek. She shivered as the iciness of the cold metal sunk into her skin.

"I just need you to say a couple words for me first," She was mesmerized by the crimson of his eyes and his face was so close she could feel his hot breath over her lips.

"Repeat after me, 'the entity entrapped in a fragile cage-'"

"T-The entity entrapped in a fragile cage…" Katy repeated shakily.

"'is released to the outside world so that she might receive his rage-'"

"is released to the outside world so that she might receive his rage…"

"'_Te liberavi, te solvi, te exemi.'"_

Katy somehow repeated the foreign words and immediately she felt that a curse had been lifted somewhere in the world.

Kuro backed away, checking his watch again. "You have ten seconds to get out of here."

"Y-You're not going to kill me?!" Katy said.

"Didn't I say that before?" He said. "Tch, stupid little girl."

"I'm SIXTEEN!"

"Seven, six, five…"

Katy spun on the spot, not risking any more chances and high tailing it out of there. Kuro smiled at her retreating form and he snapped his fingers, disappearing somewhere else.

_*"Meanwhile, back at the evil queen's lair, the evil queen was gloating at her success.*"_

"Did you see her little face?" Pacifica grinned. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Was that really necessary?" He said. Pacifica frowned, wondering if he cared for Snow White. That was before he continued. "I mean imagine how disgusting her corpse will look."

Pacifica shrugged. "Without the ugly in this world there would be nothing beautiful."

"Thank you for your kind sacrifice," Bill grinned. Pacifica flushed at the diss.

"Shut up!" She stuck her nose in the air. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"It should be sometime soon," He muttered to himself. Then as if some spell were uttered somewhere in the world, the glass mirror shattered. Pacifica gasped, covering her face.

"Wha-? How? This isn't possible!" She gawked as the broken, jagged pieces of glass remaining. Bill shook himself off, stretching.

"Ah, finally! I was getting bored. Time to have some _fun,_" He rubbed his hands together, stepping out of the mirror. His eyes darted over to Pacifica. "Starting with the lady who imprisoned me there in the first place…"

Pacifica screamed.

…

"Ouch!" Katy yelled as she tripped over yet another branch. She was deep into the woods now, and she had absolutely no idea where she was. She was about to rub her leg when a sound similar to the one she had just made echoed from over to her right.

Katy snuck through the trees till she found a boy relatively the same age as her struggling with an axe. He swung the axe into a halfway cut tree again, wiping sweat off of his forehead. She walked up to him till she was close enough to reach out and tap his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked. The boy jumped and let out a girly scream. She was about to laugh when the axe flew out of his hand and nearly cut her head off. It landed with a 'thunk!' on the tree a few ways behind her.

"YOU NEARLY INCAPITATED ME!" She screamed. The boy turned, brown hair flying.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SURPRISED!"

"WELL I'M SORRY!"

"ME AS WELL!"

"WHAT'S ALL THE SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Jason jumped out of the trees.

"Jason?!" Katy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you'd be in trouble," He said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure the narrator mentioned something about a huntsman and a knife a while ago..." He gave her a thumbs up and a blinding smile.

The lumberjack covered his eyes from the light. "Youch!"

"You'll get used to it," Katy patted his shoulder consolingly.

"What's your name?" The lumberjack asked her. She turned.

"My name's Katy," She shook his hand.

"Dipper," He responded. Jason's mouth dropped.

"You told me your name was Snow White!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I told him my real name because I trust him, _not _you."

"What?! I did nothing wrong!"

"Says the creeper who was stalking me underneath my window."

"He was what?" Dipper held up the axe threateningly.

"I WAS NOT!"

A howl suddenly split through the air, running chills up everyone's spines.

"Oh no, the wolves are starting to come out," Dipper said, looking at the sun slipping over the horizon. He brought out a thick book from his coat, flipping through it.

"What's that?" Katy asked.

"Oh, it's just a guide to the woods and what to do in bad situations," He shrugged, putting it back. "We should have some time before they arrive. Maybe we can get out of here before nightfall-"

He was cut off by a snarl, a figure sleeking up to them from out of the foliage.

"Ah! It's a wolf!" Dipper shrieked. A scoff was heard, the figure straightening up.

"I'm a _fox,_" A red haired girl was revealed from the darkness, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Orange, furry ears sprouted from her head, pointed at the tips. "Why does everyone always think that?"

"Hellooo there," Jason flirted, walking up to her. She smiled.

"Sorry dude, not interested."

"Ooh, shot down!" Dipper laughed while Jason pouted, rejected. Katy just raised an eyebrow.

_*"And another was added to the ragtag group of individuals, slowly gathering enough travelers for what was to come up."*_

"The name's Wendy," The fox girl gave a lazy grin. "You're lucky I wasn't one of the more feral foxes. What are you all doing out here at night anyway?"

"Night?" Katy said. They looked at the sun, which was now not there, replaced by a dimly shining moon.

"What?! IT WAS _JUST AFTERNOON!_" Dipper said. Katy shrugged, turning and squinting at Wendy in the dark.

"Not relevant. More importantly, can you get us out?" She asked. Wendy smiled.

"Yeah follow me," She said.

"Um…problem with that," Jason said. "Though you have an incredible sense of smell, none of us can really see in the dark right now."

"Hold on!" Dipper brought out his book, a ray of moon light conveniently hitting it. "I've seen this somewhere before!"

"Oh boy," Katy said.

"Situation 57," Dipper read out loud. "When stranded in the woods with a small group of four with no light-"

"That seems oddly specific," Wendy said.

"-say this incantation: 'Conjuro vexabo lucis'" Dipper finished. As soon as the words left from his lips, a strong wind started, tossing their hair and shutting the book closed.

A portal opened in front of them, colors swirling around rapidly. A hand reached out, grabbing the edge for support. A different hand and head followed, till two girls were tumbling out of the portal, stopping and floating in the air. Beautiful, pale blue wings sprouted from their backs, their long brown hair flowing down their backs.

"You summoned us?" They asked together, winking.

Everyone gaped in surprise.

"You guys are in this story too?" Katy asked.

Mabel put a hand up to her chin.

"As you summoned us-" She began. Her twin followed her, raising her fingers to her chin as well.

"-we'd like to ask-" Sydney continued.

They both clasped their hands together, back to back and finished, their voices mixed. "-what do you wish of us?"

The gang looked between the two, trying to distinguish them. The only real difference was that the right one had braces and the left had…actually no that was the only difference.

Katy perked her head. "You know Sydney, I never realized how much you look like Mabel before. The same brown eyes, brown hair…"

"You've met her?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"No."

"Wha-"

"We need some light," Jason said. Mabel grinned.

"HOW ABOUT MAGICAL GLITTER?!" She dug into her pocket and started blowing pink glitter all over them. Everyone coughed and sputtered. An angry mark appeared over Sydney's head before she sighed.

"Mabel…"

"Yes, Sydney?"

"Was that glitter in any way magical?"

"…."

"…."

Katy slapped her palm to her forehead. "I swear, we just need light. So stop acting like Hikaru and Kaoru and help us!"

They ignored her statement and each twin raised an arm, two globes of bright blue light appearing over the tips of their fingers.

"Happy?" They asked.

Jason smiled. "Very much so. Now, we need to-"

_*"As the group finally received light, Jason started to plan a way to reach back to Snow White's castle. The evil queen had unexpectedly turned into the damsel of distress, the man in the mirror breaking free of his cage due to Snow White's incantation and capturing her."*_

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! I WAS GOING TO SAY '-GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!'"

"Somehow, I think we've hopelessly strayed from the plot line of Snow White," Mabel and Sydney said in sync.

"Alright team!" Dipper said. "We need a plan to rescue Pacifica!"

Everyone turned to Katy, seeing as the evil queen was her stepmother. Katy was scratching her ear, looking out into space.

"Hmm?" She turned to them. They sweat dropped.

"You know, the plan? To get your step mother out of trouble?" Wendy said.

Katy blinked, an arrow blinking above her head that read 'unconcerned'.

"Oh come on, she's your _stepmother!_"

Katy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

Everyone fell over anime style.

_*"And so the group of six made their way back to the castle, rushing inside to rescue Pacifica, the evil queen."*_

"What? How did we get here?" Dipper asked as they were by the bushes close to the castle.

"And how is it daylight?!" Jason looked at the sky. Mabel and Sydney shrugged their shoulders.

"The author's being a lazy idiot," They said. A crashing noise was heard in the distance.

"And there goes the fourth wall…" Katy sighed. "How are we gonna get inside anyway? Looks like the man in the mirror transformed the entire castle."

This was the truth, the main gate of the entrance was changed into a lake with snapping crocodiles, arches and rings doused with flames behind them all the way to the main door.

"I have an idea!" Mabel brightened. Sydney grinned as well, lifting Dipper and Katy by their collars while Mabel did the same with Wendy and Jason. They flew up to a high tree, dumping them all on the wide branches.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel screamed, aiming at the evil queen's window. The black hook burst through the glass, attaching to the ledge inside. She pushed everyone on to it, laughing as they swung down into the room while the others screamed.

They crashed inside, all landing in a heap of limbs and moans on the floor.

"Couldn't you two just have flown us in?" Katy moaned underneath's Dipper's foot. Mabel froze then laughed nervously, scratching her head. Sydney face palmed.

"Well, well, well," A loud voice said. They all looked up to see Bill laughing, floating in the air with crossed legs while a tied up Pacifica beside him. Sydney paled and screamed.

Katy face palmed. "Oh my god, I forgot Sydney is terrified of Bill!"

"B-Bill Cipher is the man in the mirror?!" She said, obviously scared as was revealed in the first chapter.

Bill laughed again. Kuro was sitting beside him, apparently in his real personality as there was a smirk on his face. "You're awfully persistent," Bill continued. "Hats off to you!"

He tilted his hat and the room slanted, Mabel and Sydney floating and trying to keep everyone from tumbling off into the walls. Bill put his hat back on and chuckled, something yellow glowing behind his eyepatch.

"I was wondering when you'd all arrive. This one was very annoying," Kuro said, gesturing to the still Pacifica at his feet.

Bill nodded and smirked psychotically. "So I had to silence her."

They gasped.

"YOU MURDERED HER!?" Katy, Wendy and Jason shouted. Dipper's mouth was open while Mabel fainted into Sydney's arms.

Bill blinked then started laughing again. "No! No! It's funny how dumb you are. I merely gagged her." He turned Pacifica so they could see her and she was indeed gagged, her mouth moving and most likely yelling insults at him. "You think the author would allow me to do that in a light chapter like this?"

"Anyway," Kuro continued. "Isn't it time for you to try and rescue her?"

Dipper huddled the group together in a circle while Bill whistled, twirling his cane. Kuro poked Pacifica over and over, in his cheerful mode.

"Ok team," He said. "This is the plan. Jason, you and Sydney keep Bill occupied so Mabel and I can go on the offensive. Wendy, distract the huntsman while Katy rescues Pacifica."

Katy pouted. "Why do I get the most boring job?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Ready? Go!"

The group separated, following Dipper's orders. Sydney flew Jason up to Bill, and he let out a warrior call before running to him. Bill snickered and a triangle shaped box formed around Jason's feet.

"Quick Sand?!" Jason screamed, trying to not sink, but it was fruitless. Sydney, grabbed his hand, her wings fluttering and trying to get him out uselessly.

Meanwhile, Wendy climbed up to Kuro, using her nails to dig into the wall, her fox ears flicking up and down.

"Hey, huntsman!" She yelled. She aimed the grappling hook she took from Mabel and hit a stack of books above his head. The entire shelf fell down on him instead.

She sweat dropped. "Woops…"

Mabel aimed her wand at Bill and a shot of sparkly magic came out but Bill ducked, making it hit Dipper who had been sneaking up behind him.

Mabel gasped but gave off a sigh of relief when Dipper split into seven replicas of himself. "Oh thank all things cute and irresistible, wrong spell!"

The Dippers seemed to all have different personalities, one grumpy while the other was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. One of the personalities seemed to have malfunctioned, half its face blank.

_*"The seven dwarfs have finally entered the story….?"*_

Mabel quickly reversed the spell.

_*"Well for a second anyway…"*_

Katy snuck up to Pacifica, grabbing a knife that had materialized out of nowhere and cutting her ropes. Pacifica immediately rose to her feet and ripped off the gag. Katy gave her a pointed look.

"What?" Pacifica crossed her arms and turned her face before she could see the red flittering on her cheeks. "I-It's not like I'm grateful or anything, brat."

Katy snickered. "Such a tsundere…"

"_What did you just call me?"_

_*"And so Snow White rescued the evil queen, and the two evildoers were defeated."*_

Bill and Kuro were suddenly tied up, huffing.

_*"Everything had come to a happy e-"*_

"Not yet!" Bill smirked. He and Kuro popped out of their bonds, Bill poofing in front of Katy while Kuro appeared behind her.

"The author wanted some revenge for being called lazy," Kuro said. He wrapped his arms around Katy's waist from behind and bit her ear, while Bill simultaneously tilted her chin to let his lips brush against hers.

"Bye~" They both said before poofing out of existence. Katy stood still, her strawberry face steaming. She dropped to the floor, a trickle of blood trailing from her nose.

"…Does this mean we won?" Dipper asked.

"Ye-yeah!" Jason said to Wendy and they high fived each other.

"Wo-hoo!" Everyone jumped into the air then froze with grins on their faces like the ending of a Highschool movie.

Katy twitched on the floor, forgotten.

_~The End~_


	20. The In-between

_In movies, when people go underwater I like to hold my breath and see if I would survive. I died in Finding Nemo._

**Me: Yello! I am here to grace you all with my fabulous presence once more. *wink***

**Mabel: Grunkle Stan…I'm scared.**

**Me: -3- Oh shut up.**

**Answer reviews time!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you! I do try ;)**

**Skyfur02: I love that song as well! I didn't intend to include it though. My fingers just go against my mind sometimes…**

**Bigmike33321: Lol, sorry my mind is messed up. **

**Thewookie1: *shrugs* I don't know. It's up to you guys I guess XD**

**Coolyawesome: Hehehehehehehe**

**Gamelover41592: Why thx. I'll take what I can get ;)**

**Animatedfangirl21101: Lol I had to as well when I wrote it…/ And I didn't even know Mirror Mirror appeared on Disney Channel that day! Guess luck's just with me. (For once)**

**Tacosauras: Haha I really don't know. Sooner or later I'll be going to the mental hospital.**

**Kitty faces guest: *bows repeatedly with rose between teeth***

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom: There can never be enough anime references ;)**

**IAMAGUEST: YES I KNOW RIGHT?! I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in the author's note in the chapter 16 somewhere…. I'm still mad at Alex tho. And thank you so much! That craziness was indeed fun to write.**

**Gam919: Yup, it was a demolition that day.**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: I was indeed, glad you noticed ;)**

**MalliDK68: Thank you thank you thank you thank you *deep breath* And I will ask him.**

**A: Which friend? And here it is!**

**Gtg: Arigato~**

**T.N.Q.: Oh my god you made me blush at this review. I am so very happy you think so. I've never had anyone draw anything for my story before so I'm surprised and really freaking happy you did. If you send it to me I might make it the cover for this story XD. As for Katy's key you'll have to find out ;) And don't say sorry for the long review! If anything it's great you did!**

**Cyannel: You…you blew my mind. You're theories are very close to hitting the mark and have given me some stuff to think about. Lol and you are totally correct about what you said about "Hotty Mc Hotterson" (OmG). You hit the nail right on the head with him. Both of the things you said. And don't worry I haven't finished Tokyo Ghoul either. (I think I'm in the middle of Season 2) Someone told me a huge spoiler the other day and now I'm too depressed to finish it…*cries* **

**Yes. Attack on Titan is very badass.**

**Me: Just to clarify, (cuz some people were confused) the last chapter had absolutely nothing to do with the plot line. It was just some random foolishness for April Fools Day. ;) Hey, to respond to MalliDK68, Dipper?**

**Dipper: Hmm?**

**Me: Why don't you have a girlfriend yet? Considering you're (Oh lord help me) so…*covers mouth and snickers* ****_hot?_**

**Dipper: *face explodes into red* W-Wha? Why do you want to know that? You really think so? Who wants to know? I don't think I can answer th-**

**Me: Whoa! Calm down there Mr brunette button nose. No need to make me a murderer. **

**Grunkle Stan: Before this gets outta hand, this idiot doesn't own Gravity Falls.**

**Me: I'm pretty sure I'm not Alex Hirsch so….Nope! ONTO THE CHAPTER! (Btw it's pretty short. Sorry ^-^")**

Chapter 19

…

Katy opened her eyes to an inky blackness all around her.

"Well isn't this just de ja vu?" She said sarcastically, looking round at the bright orbs of light that had started to twinkle. Subconsciously, her hand gripped her key for comfort.

"Is it?" A face suddenly appeared in front of hers, red eyes blinking owlishly at her upside down. She shrieked, jumping back. He laughed, grinning and shifting in the air till he was right side up. He crossed his legs while still floating. "Kuro is here!"

Katy looked around. "Who's Kuro? Where is he?"

He laughed and pointed to himself. "Kuro is right in front of you silly!"

Katy slowly blinked. "You're name is Kuro?"

"Kuro is Kuro!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly talking in the third person?"

"Kuro doesn't know what you're talking about."

Katy groaned and rubbed her temples. She paused then squinted at him, her eyes glancing over his hair.

"Hey…did your hair change?!" She said, spotting that his ebony hair was now a dark brown, so dark she hadn't noticed. "Wasn't it black before?"

_'__God, I hope I'm not going crazy' _She thought.

He clapped happily. "Mmhmm! Kuro is glad you noticed. To your mortal eyes, Kuro's hair will change every time you see Kuro."

She made a face in surprise. "Every time? Geez that's annoying. How will I even recognize you?"

Kuro raised his left eyebrow. "Do you know anybody else who has red eyes?" She flushed. "Sometimes I wonder if you actually have a brain in there."

"Hey! You're not talking in the third person anymore!" She accused.

"Kuro doesn't know what you're talking about."

She silently fumed, her eye twitching so hard you could see an angry mark forming above her head. He cocked his head innocently (but she knew he knew and was laughing maniacally inside).

He grinned then snapped his fingers, the noise echoing round the space like it had been filtered through an amplifier.

The dark emptiness she had been floating in transformed before her eyes, colors morphing and blending into a shade of clear blue. She gasped at the new appearance, the world suddenly changing to the image of an azure sky dotted with fluffy white clouds all around. It went on endlessly, and she couldn't see anything besides the same sapphire far beyond the horizon. She looked below her and saw that the 'floor' was the same thing- except when she moved it rippled like water. Katy bent down to touch it and her suspicions were confirmed when her hand came back wet.

"What is this place?!" She asked, fascinated.

"The same place we were before, dummy," He laughed. "I just showed you its true form."

"And that would be..?"

"This is the in-between."

"The in-between…" Katy let the name roll of her tongue, familiarizing herself with it.

"Mmhmm," He sat down, patting the space in front of him. She frowned reluctantly at his gesture to sit, sweating nervously when a dark aura formed round him in response to her reluctance. His smile twitched.

She immediately sat, wincing at the feeling of the cold water seeping through her shorts. He smiled again and she had the feeling she had settled down for a long lecture.

"The in-between is the space between all dimensions," Yup…long lecture. "Everyone perceives it a different way but because I am with you, you are now seeing it how it really is." Katy remembered the dark, endless space with the small orbs of light. Had that been how she perceived it?

"Wait, what do you mean, 'because I am with you'?" She interrupted. "I've seen it before this morning."

"Yes, but that was merely a soul out of body experience. Your physical form remained where you were," He smiled. "If you come here again without me, or if you had really been here earlier, you'd have died painfully."

Katy wondered if this guy was a secret sadist. How could someone say something like that with a smiling face? Shivering, she gestured for him to continue.

"Only dimension jumpers, beings like myself, death gods and a few others that shall not be named can access this place," He spread his hands.

_'__Wait, death gods are real?' _Katy thought. _'Who would of thought? If the next thing I find is a small black notebook I'm gonna rip my hair out.'_

"Beings like you?" She asked. "What…what exactly are you?"

"What you should really be asking is how come you are here," He cleverly maneuvered around her question. "You my friend, are a dimension jumper."

She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a palm.

"No more questions till the end. Starting off, I more or less brought you into this world-"

"Wait!" Katy couldn't help herself. "You brought me here? I thought that wacko TV did with all that tornado crap and, oh you know, _pulling me in!_"

"I wondered if you'd believe that. It seems you actually did. Televisions do not have magical properties," He smirked tantalizingly. "You truly are an extremely gullible little human."

She blushed furiously, wondering where the adorable, spacey Kuro went and if he was bipolar.

"Anyway, you mentioned some kind of test?" Katy said, scratching her ear.

"Yes! I did," He smiled.

There were a few moments of silence.

Katy sighed. "Care to elaborate…?"

"There it is. Young dimension jumpers are usually given what we call 'the test' to assess their abilities and make sure they're qualified for the job. No matter your physical or age wise attributes, you all take the same test."

"So wait," Katy tried to wrap her mind around the new information being poured into her mind. "You're telling me that if a seven year old happened to be a dimension jumper, he or she would take the same level test as a twenty year old?"

He didn't even hesitate, nodding. She gaped.

"Well that's a little unfair isn't it?" His eyes drifted to hers and locked them in his gaze.

"This isn't about rationality or justice," His voice was suddenly tense and demanding, wrapping round her and dragging her into his words. "Dimension hopping is a very dangerous task and we have to make sure you match up to the requirements."

A bead of sweat ran down her neck.

"And on that note, please don't get yourself too injured," She blinked in surprise. "Considering I brought you to this world, we are now intimately connected."

"Connected?"

"If you get hurt, I will also."

Katy laughed nervously. "Geez you're acting like I could die or something."

Kuro just stared at her, his crimson eyes swirling.

"Anyway, Kuro thinks he's given you enough time to prepare yourself. It's time to begin."

Katy jumped to her feet.

"W-Wait!" Even as she said that she could feel herself slipping, some force pushing her mind into a blissful subconscious. Her knees buckled and she hit the watery floor, cold liquid soaking into her clothes and skin.

Her eyes drifted close then re-opened blearily, revealing that Kuro was now kneeling in front of her.

"Oh and a word of advice," Katy saw his lips move but his voice sounded wrong, too far away. He smiled and her vision tunneled into a blinding red.

"Try not to get killed."

And she fell into the mesmerizing red, her last thought that it was the same color of his eyes.

…

**Me: Sorry that's it for today. Think it a sneak peek if you will.**

**Question of Randomness: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?**

**Me: :P Review!**


	21. Enter Katy

_Person: Can I see your phone for a second?_

_Me: Sure! Hold on._

_*delete*_

_*delete*_

_*delete*_

_*delete*_

_*delete*_

_Me: Here you go._

_….._

The traffic light switched to green.

Katy awoke abruptly, the sound of chatter and footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls of her skull. Her eyelids were heavy against her scleras and refused to open, her tongue like a still boulder lying at the bottom of her sawdust mouth. Chills and static raced over her exposed skin, disappearing in and out of her clothes and weaving through the openings of her pores.

_Where…am I?_

The honks and mechanical clatter of vehicles were horribly loud which made her cringe and hold her ears. A sharp pain hit her heart at the motion, a strange numbing sensation spreading deep across her chest. It made her relax, a blissful fog of calm descending over her blurry thoughts.

Katy furrowed her eyebrows.

She felt as if something important was missing, the numbing sensation increasing and becoming painful. It was tinged with an emptiness that seemed familiar and licked at her insides like flames that took the life away from everything it came into contact with. The feeling only amplified until she finally put a name to it and a flare of panic hit her like a wrecking ball smashing through the tranquility.

_I'm-I'm __**not breathing**__! _

Katy inhaled deeply, gasping then immediately regretting it. The deadly fumes of pollution and city air smog caused coughs to rack her already exhausted body and she curled in tighter to herself. She wasn't quite sure how long she stayed like that but eventually she got slightly used to the foul air and peeked an eye open to the world outside.

"What the…?" Katy started once she fully regained control of her bodily and motor functions. There were many people walking past her, most giving her weird and/or disdainful looks. Some looked curious while others just ignored her. She couldn't blame them honestly. There she was laying on the dirty sidewalk in just her jeans shorts and t-shirt with splotches of dirt covering her hands and knees - and most likely her face as well. Still startled, she slowly got to her feet. The limbs were shaky and numb, prickling like when your leg falls asleep for a long time.

"Oh what the hell," She grumbled. What had happened to her? Her brain was all fuzzy, like someone had decided it was a good idea to run up behind her and whack her in the head with a bat. That was probably what had happened too, considering she couldn't remember what she was doing before this occurred. Maybe she was kidnapped. Worst case scenario she was drugged as well.

She knew she should have been panicking, really she should have. But for some reason she was devoid of that emotion and only curiosity remained in its place. Brushing off her knees and stretching her arms, Katy began to walk around. She surveyed where she was in barely contained wonder. It was a hot day, a slight wind picking up from the west. The area itself seemed to be buzzing with life, exuberant with chatter and people and lights. After a while of aimlessly examining she stomped over to the nearest person.

It was a copper skinned young lady who looked to be either in her late teens or early twenties and dressed in casual clothes. She seemed to be searching for something frantically in her hand bag. Katy was about to interrupt her when a glimmer of light caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A ring of metal keys was concealed by the pile of dirt it rested in, the sun's rays just barely glinting off an exposed part. Katy quickly bent and picked it up then looked from it to the lady and back.

"Excuse me," She tapped the woman's shoulder and she jumped, turning. "Are these yours?"

The woman's eyes lightened up at the sight of the key chain and Katy instantly knew she had caught a bit of luck.

"Yes, thank you!" A dimpled grin was sent her way, and she suddenly found herself tackled in a tight hug. Katy's eyes widened and she choked a bit as her feet were actually lifted off the ground.

"Oh geez, sorry!" The lady let her go and tucked an unruly strand of brown curls behind her ear. The curls were large and bountiful, spiraling down her back in a frizz of beauty that matched her complexion. Katy wheezed and waved her off.

"D-Don't worry about it," She tried to catch her breath and held out the keys which the woman instantly took from her.

"Thank God," The woman sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead. "Without those I would have been a goner. Name's Janae by the way."

Katy shook the out-held hand and shook it while grinning. "Katy. And if you don't mind me asking…" She scratched her head. "Could you tell me where we are?"

Janae blinked at her before letting out a snort of laughter. "Right. Good one."

Katy frowned as she continued chuckling. When Janae noticed this she paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Katy nodded and she just smirked, taking hold of her shoulders and turning her the way she was coming from. "Where do you think?"

"Oh my god…" Katy let her eyes travel up and up and _up and up- _"Is that the-!"

"Yup."

"But-"

"Uh huh."

"But that's the Empire State Building!"

_Holy…_Katy let her thoughts trail off before she could complete the curse. The skyscraper loomed over her, all one hundred and two floors. Indiana limestone panels climbed up the exterior and she had to squint her eyes against the harsh sunlight when she craned her head to look even further upwards. Atop the tower lay a magnificent pinnacle, much of which was covered by broadcast antennas, with a lightning rod at the very top.

Sure, Katy had seen it before in magazines or on television but never in person….

"I'm guessing we're in New York City," Katy started, clearing her throat to get the words out. Janae nodded and gave her a friendly slap on the back.

"Mmhm, you bet," She grinned then let go of her shoulders and started walking away. "Anyway, gotta go. Nice meeting you!"

"You too!" Katy said, smiling faintly. It was good she hadn't met one of the ruder Yorkers…that would have been bad, seeing as she couldn't keep a hold of her temper very well.

Katy sighed once she caught the figure of Janae turn a corner in the distance, letting the smile fall. What was she supposed to do now?

…..

"One more…" Katy trailed off, her eyes intensely focused on the young male who had just called down a taxi and entered it with his friends. She had been watching random people for a while now, trying to memorize how they called a cab so that she could duplicate it.

_I think I've got it…, _She thought then took a deep breath. Walking to the edge of the sidewalk, she planted one steady foot out into the road and proceeded to let loose a long, shrill whistle. Almost immediately a taxi swerved slowly to where she was standing, slowing down to a stop beside her.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Katy said in awe. She took a tentative step forward then opened the back door and slid in, making sure to leave the lock up in case it was a rapist or something and she needed to jet.

"Where to mam'?" The taxi driver asked in a smooth voice. The head mirror was angled in such a way that she could see his face reflected off of it and she glanced up. Her entire body tensed, the gleam of his red eyes lidded and captivating with a low smile that seemed to just promise danger. She blinked and it was gone, a pleasant countenance on his face and normal dark brown eyes. He tilted his head when she didn't answer. "What seems to be the matter?"

She shook her head and almost stuttered, blinking, "Nothing…" She could have sworn….It must have been the light or something.

_After all, no one can have crimson eyes…_

"Could you direct me to the nearest police station?" She asked. She had spent a long time trying to think of what she should do next after Janae left and that seemed to be the only logical option. Something had happened to her – she didn't know what, considering she couldn't remember what in the world took place before she got here, not even what she had had for breakfast – and she had awoken in a whole different place. Therefore it was obvious she needed to go to the police, call Grunkle Stan or report that she was kidnapped or something.

"Of course," He said politely, an almost velvet sensation to his words as they caressed her ears. She shivered and shook it off, wondering what was up with her today.

Katy watched as the world rolled by, mind occupied with what she was going to do from here, panic finally seeping in. She scowled heavily and punched the side of the door in anger, making the cab driver jump and nearly hit up into another car.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

….

"Here we are," The cab driver said, coming to a stop.

"Thank you…" She squinted to read the name on his driver's license that was laid beside him in the nook in front of the cup holders. "Oruk."

_'Weird name…' _She stepped out of the car and went to the side he was on, digging into her pockets for change while he rolled down the window.

"Good luck," She heard him say shortly and looked up from her pockets to see him looking forward with his hands on the wheel. Though he wasn't looking at her she frowned. The way he said it - the usual encouraging tone behind the words was missing. Instead there was some sort of sadistic humor weaving through the short sentence, his eyes flickering to her once more and glinting red before he suddenly rolled back the car and went speeding down the street.

"OI!" She screeched, jumping back so that the tires didn't roll right over her feet and watching him drive away. "WHAT THE HELL?! COME BACK!"

She shook her fists in the air for a while, seething before calming down and looking into the distance, confused. "I didn't even pay you…"

After calming herself down, she surveyed the area – only to get mad again. There wasn't a sign of a police building anywhere around, just an apartment complex. Fair sized houses everywhere, a large water fountain with an arch of in the distance.

"There must be a playground here as well," Katy mumbled, her ears perking. The faded voices of children squealing echoed from her right, mechanical squeaks of swings and such making her more confident about her judgement.

"Stupid son of a-" She let the thought trail off and muttered several curse words underneath her breath, walking up to the nearest home that wretched taxi driver left her by.

_'He looked kinda young to be a taxi driver…though he was kind of good looking…' _She blushed faintly and slapped herself. _'No! Not gonna go there.'_

She knocked on the door roughly and leaned up against the wall to wait. She was going to have to ask for help and/or directions…_again. _She gritted her teeth. She hated to ask for help, relatively people's help-from-a-random-city-she-was-kidnapped-and-sent-to.

The door opened and she pushed herself off the wall from her relaxing position and stood by the opening.

"Sorry to bother you," She started, staring at the young adult that stood in front of her. Male, stress in his eyes but amicable glint, showing he was in pain but didn't want to show it. Small cross emblem hanging from his jeans. Shaggy hair and tough hands, indicated he worked even though he looked like a seventeen year old. Not dangerous. She let her defensive stance drop. "But-"

The stranger didn't even let her finish, his crystal blue-green eyes widening and sweeping over her form. "K-Katy?!"

She took a step back, surprised and fearful that he knew her name. Before she could get another word out a crash was heard from behind him.

"WHAT?!" A faint, feminine voice came from inside the house and a girl relatively her age came racing down the stairs, chocolate eyes taking her in before she engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Katy! Oh my god!" The girl's light brown strands of hair tickled Katy's face. "How are you here-?"

Katy interrupted her by roughly shoving her off, scowling deeply and stepping away from the stranger.

"Please don't touch me again," She spoke in a low voice, eyes narrowed and deadly. The two strangers' looked surprised and a little frightened so she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry but I'm confused. Who are you two?"

The girl looked completely confused. "It's Sydney..? Jason what is she talking about…?"

The boy, Jason she supposed, just stared at her with what seemed to be bottomless jeweled eyes. "It's Jason. Jason Jackson. Who are you?"

She raised an eyebrow but brushed her hands off on her shorts and held one out to him, the scar under her cheek seeming to be even more prominent as her hair swept to the side.

"Katy. Katy Pines."

…..

**Me: Hahahaha! I totally had you all thinking it was our Katy didn't I? XD *avoids angry reviewers jumping at me and ducks under barricade of pillows* Ehehe…sorry about you know…not updating…ANYWAYALLTHAT'SINTHEPASTNOWI'MGLADYOUFORGIVEMEBYE!**

**Question of Randomness: For everyone who gets it, who's better. Sebastian or Grell?**

**ME: Review!**


	22. End?

**Yello...**

Hey guys!

And before you can start bashing me when you realize thatthisisn'tarealchapterpleasedon'tkillme-

I just wanted to say a few things. I've recently re-read this story and quite frankly, it sucks. Now I know what those of you who support it will say:

_NO! DON"T DELETE IT! IT'S PERFECT, SEMPAI!_

That's your squeaky voice, yes. But my writing has developed over time, and indeed, I'm not pleased with how I started this story at all, or its following beginning chapters. Plus, school is a problem as well as I'm constantly doing honours and AP classes I have a recent cable situation; I'm not even caught up on this show with Gruncle Stanford and the twins and the portal. In fact, has Bill in even come back yet after Soap Opera? (Oh I KNOW people are gonna kill me in the reviews for THAT one ...but no spoilers plz) But yeah. Plus I haven't updated this story in what...a year? Hehe hehe.

...Heh.

So, I decided I just want to re-write the entire thing. I just wanted to get some feedback from you guys on the idea because I really do want to continue this, I just haven't had the time. Its all wibbly wobbly timey wimey ugh.

So rewrite or not to rewrite? Thoughts?

\- OtakuWhovian1224

Ps: Thanks for sticking with me.

Pps: (Imma prob rewrite in anyway yourthoughtsareinvalid-)

BYESIES~! ;p


	23. Important AN (Sorry guys)

Alright guys, I waited a day so I could get your responses and I have to say, I'm really quite flattered. I love how you guys have replied to my decision, the support is like seriously phenomenal.

I will be rewriting this story (Was there really any surprise there?) but as in a completely new link other than this one. Of course I'll leave this story up - just discontinued. The new one will obviously have some changes considering it is new, but the characters and plot line will generally be the same. Sort of. MY fingers just really type whatever I spontaneously think of when I'm writing, there is like literally no before planning at all xD. Although I feel a bit like groaning considering I'll have to rewrite this WHOLE thing and I haven't written in a while, I think the experience will be worth it. If any of you have any ideas for the new story, please share them with me in that little button down there saying 'review' it really does help to receive input from you guys - you're the reason why I'm doing this anyway.

When I upload the new one I will upload the link to this story. Again, I just want to say my thanks and I hope you all will like the new one as much as you liked this one.

-OtakuWhovian1224


	24. ITS OVA

Hey Guys! The new story is up with a chapter so far - "Watches and Cheesecake". (XD Don't comment on it, if you follow along with me in the story maybe you'll understand xD).

Thank you so much for all your support, and I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you by stopping the story. BUT ALAS, IT SHALL GO ON! If you can't find it, just go on my profile. Once more, thank you, and I hope everyone had a good Christmas.

("What? You don't celebrate Christmas? WELL TOO BAD MOFOS! IT"S CHRISTMAS!" - Pewdiepie, 2015)

IF anyone still has ideas they want to share for the new story, or any questions they wanna ask, don't be afraid to press that little button down there that says "Review". XD

Ps: School will soon haunt us again.'

Pps: Geez, time went by fast. Does anyone remember when one of the boyband clones in Season 1 of GF kept shouting "2013!"? *sigh*

-OtakuWhovian1224


End file.
